Deal With The Devil
by pennylee23
Summary: Joe Jonas thinks he has it all but why does he want more? And how much will he give to get what he wants? Nick Jonas has found the girl of his dreams but she is the school outcast and his favorite girl to pick on. What happens when he falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't a full chapter because I just really want to introduce you to the story. I'm not going to have drugs in this one. I thought about it but For The Moment and Derailed were so drug and sex heavy that I didn't think this one needed it.**

* * *

"When do you want to meet my family?" Caitlin asked kicking a rock as she stepped away from the seeping ocean water.

Joe was sitting in the sand, watching as the sun was starting to set down on the horizon. "When do you want me to want to meet your family?" He laughed, watching as she danced around on the wet sand. "You asked me this almost every day and we have been dating for three months now."

She looked up from the sand on her feet and to his waiting eyes. "I want it to be perfect."

"You want everything to be perfect though." He snorted, opening his right arm for her to sit with him. Caitlin ran over to him and kicked his chest, pushing him backwards into the sand. "You're a perfectionist Caitlin." He tried to breathe and sit up but she sat on his chest and pinned him down into the sand.

Grabbed his throat she let go of a mischievios grin and then lent closer to him. "I am not!"

"Yes you are." Joe wheezed from beneath her tight grip on his skin.

She let go of his throat and then jumped to the side of him, letting him sit up. "Well tell me Joseph," as he sat up she wriggled under his arm and leant on his shoulder. "What exactly is it that I always have to perfect? I bet you can't even name five things!"

Dropping his hold on her, he swung his arm around to the front of him and stuck out all five digits. "You always make your hair perfect, not a hair out of place and not a single colour mixed with the other shade or blonde." One finger went down, "last week you chipped your nail and the next day you blew me off so you could go get it fixed." Another finger went down.

"I'm a girl, girls can't have chipped nails!" Caitlin squealed and tried to pull his finger back up.

Joe snatched his hand away and push another one down, "school work. You are so organized that is looks like an office in your bedroom. You have charts and tables. Caitlin, your whole life is written on lined paper."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a pout. "Two left Joe, what else can you insult me about?"

He laughed, "You don't like your flaws." His forth finger went down. "No one is perfect Caitlin and not everything is perfect. There are things in life that are going to happen that you probably won't like."

"Like what Joe? Like what do I expected to be perfect that won't be? You are just such a genious so tell me." She was snapping a bit but Joe knew that she would always calm down after a minute or so.

He looked down at his last finger and thought for a moment. What he wanted to say was so clear but he was not sure about how to say it. "You expect me meeting your family to be perfect, you expect your wedding day to be perfect, you probably expect child birth to be perfect." He paused, "Sex."

"Sex?"

He stuck his last finger down and looked out to the ocean.

"How is that abnormal that a girl wants her first time to be perfect?" Caitlin could tell that he was going cold. He often went silent and distant when the topic of sex was brought up between them or with their friends. Everyone at their school was having sex at their age, everyone except Joe and Caitlin. All the other students and all their friends knew that Joe and Caitlin were the virgin couple all because Caitlin was a perfectionist and Joe had a purity ring. Although countless amounts of times Joe had told her he would give up everything he believed in for her, she was still too afraid.

"It isn't abnormal." Joe bit his lip and looked down at his hand. "It is just stupid Caitlin. It isn't going to be perfect!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled his around her shoulder. Leaning in closer to him she felt his heart beating, "it will be perfect though Joe. I'll be with you and I love you more than anything." But nothing is ever perfect.

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far. If you don't like Caitlin it is alright because I don't either. Lol:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i heard about stories getting deleted so if anything should happen to this story i will also be posting it on my myspace page in blogs. So be sure to add me if you want to make sure you don't miss anything! www. myspace. com /pennylee63**

Caitlin Crain lived on a beach side house that her boyfriend Joe Jonas had never been inside. He had stood out the front many times to kiss her goodbye, but before he could even ask to go inside she would sneak away and shut the door. He knew she would never lie to him so he knew that she was not trying to hide any deep dark secrets away from him. They were in love, deeply and madly in love and they had nothing wrong in their tiny and compact world of two.

"Joe!" Joe could hear Kevin, his older brother calling from the kitchen when he walked into his house. The sun had finally set and the dark night sky had set in. "Joseph!" Kevin's voice called and Joe rolled his eyes.

Slum, with his back hunched low Joe waltzed in and looked as Kevin turned to him. Kevin's face and front of his body was covered in flour. "Trying to make cookies again Kev?" Joe laughed as he reached for one of the cookies Kevin had made only two days ago. They had not cooked the whole way through and no one but Frankie and Nick were game to try any. Joe held up the cookie and just chuckled to himself.

"I am trying to perfect the," Kevin quickly turned to his cook book sitting on the counter, "mud cake."

"Wow," Joe snapped the cookie that had turned hard in half and threw one half at Kevin and popped the other half in his house, "sounds difficult." After one taste of the cookie, he instantly spat it out. "Listen Kevin, if you are trying to learn how to cook just to impress a girl," he sighed and looked down at the mess of flour that had been spat all over the counter, "just stop. Please."

"Her name is Stacy-Annabella." Kevin smirked and looked up towards the light of the kitchen as he begun to day dream.

"Okay," Joe stepped backwards and bit his lip, "I'm going to go. Where is mom and dad?"

"Watching t.v with Frankie." Kevin broke out of his day dream and pointed in the direction of the lounge room. In thanks Joe nodded and headed towards the lounge room. After saying hello to his parents and younger brother he headed up to his bedroom where he found his other younger brother Nick relaxing on his bed reading his English home work.

"Do you mind?" Joe blurted as he stepped into his room with his arms folded. "Get out"

Nick looked up with a grin and ignoring his simple request to leave, he rested the English note book down on his chest. "You're so deep." He tried to hold back from laughter as he picked up the note book and started to read. "Her skin is like the sand and her hair is like the ocean waves, her eyes are like the stars and her smile is like the sun." Nick looked up and matched Joe's eyes "over use like much Holly Heartthrob?"

"Did you just call me Holly Heartthrob? What does that even mean?" Joe shrieked.

"Yes." Nick did not sustain focus on listening to what Joe had to say much longer. He continued reading, "her name is like a godess and her kiss-" Nick burst into laughter, "her kiss makes me feel like I've never been touched before."

"Get out!" Joe screamed, starting to sound like the older sister to an annoying younger brother. That was how he felt sometimes when it came to Nick though. Nick was shy and loud all at once and at school he was always causing trouble and always in the principal's office. Nick's wrong behavior did not stop at school; he would bring it home with him every day. "You wonder why you can't get a girlfriend Nick? Maybe if you weren't such an immature twat you could get a steady girlfriend."

"What?" Nick threw the note book onto Joe's bed and jumped up. "A high maintenance princess that won't even put out like the one you have? You are right Joe, I am desperate to have a girlfriend so I can write sucky poetry about her and our sexless love life."

"Like you've had sex-"

"No I haven't but at least I'm not desperate to fuck and feel like a big man." Nick bit his lip after seeing Joe's face tense up. "I'll just let myself out."

"Good idea." Joe nodded and once Nick was clear from the room he slammed the door shut. Spilling onto his bed, Joe grabbed his English note book a flicked open to the page Nick was reading from. It was a poem about a girl and without even knowing her name, anyone could tell who Joe was writing about he was much taken with. He did love Caitlin but if Nick had of turned one more page he would have probably seen and read the poem entitled, Loveless Love. A poem and piece of writing not so pretty, by Joe Jonas and about Caitlin Crain.

* * *

**Nick**

Amber Delany, the girl that sat to the front left of Nick's science class. She was the girl that everyone threw paper at during class because it was not like she would ever notice. Her head was always buried in her book like an ostrich. She wore reading glasses and hide behind a thick dark brown fringe. Nick, he was her number one bully.

"Delany!" The back row of delinquents chanted Monday morning of school as Amber walked into class. She was hidden behind her reading glasses and thick fringe like normal except today her left eye was also covered by something purple and swollen.

Nick tapped one of his friends, Hal and then pointed to Amber's purple marking. "Hey Delany, I didn't know you had it in you." He shouted loud enough for the whole class to hear him. Nick's science class thought that was immature and had all been instructed by their teacher on countless occasions to just ignore the stupid things he said.

"Yeah!" Hal cooed in, "Someone's been in a cat fight." Then he started to make hissing noises which drove Nick and all his friends into hysterics.

Amber just bit her lip and tried her best to shrug off what they had to say. Her left eye itched to be scratched and touched and just to go away from her face and what Nick and all his posy had to say really did not ease her pain.

"Boys!" Mrs Frost's booming voice shattered the classroom to silence. Nick jumped and grabbed his desk and suddenly he was frozen. Mrs Frost was the substitute teacher who wore high heels with her fish nets and high slit skirts. She had cherry lips and coated them in a dark brown, chocolate lipstick that all the boys on wished that they could taste.

"Shit." Hal whimpered, grabbing his crotch suddenly. "Where is Mr Jacobs?"

Mrs Frost looked up to Hal and saw the look on his face of both fear and praise. "Sick." She said before pulling out her sub notes. All the boys were silent as they watched her every move. Nick could feel his bottom lip growing wet and after Hal shoved him he realized he had been drooling. All the girls in the class just rolled their eyes and continued doing what girls do. Putting on nail polish and talking about parties was all that the girls in Nick's science class really did. All except Amber Delany, who even when a substitute teacher would take the class she would still cover her face down into her school books. "Mr Jacobs set a partner assignment."

Hal and Nick looked at one another and then quickly under the table high fived. Without words or even acknowledgment, they both knew that they would be partners. "A plus." Nick joked leaning smug back in his chair.

"What was that Mr Jonas?" Mrs Frost snapped from the front of the class, giving him a stern glance.

Nick started to swell and he could feel his face turning red. When Mrs Frost made forward remarks to him and only him he would always start to blush and slur all his words. Nick was a mess when it came to socializing with girls. "Just that Hal and I are going to be partners."

"Oh really?" Mrs Frost gave him an evil grin. Nick nodded but before he could function what she was about to say he was in the seat next to Amber Delany and his head was hung low. "I think you should think before you speak Nicholas," Mrs Frost laughed to herself as she stood in front of where Nick now sat. "Mr Jacobs assigned all your partners before he took a sick day off."

Nick groaned and slummed down in his chair. He kept glancing at Amber; her dark hair was a mess as she did not even attempt to look back to him.

"But you and Hal can be partners outside of the classroom all you like." Her statement sent everyone in the class besides Nick and Hal into uproar. "Outside of the classroom, in a toilet cubical. Where ever you like."

"Mrs Frost!" Nick stammered, torn between protecting his manhood and putting the woman of his dreams in her place. "I'm not a homosexual!" He sounded genuinely offended and Mrs Frost just smiled at him and shook her head. Then looking back to Hal, Nick could see even he was laughing at how embarrassed he was. Nick however was a little more than embarrassed, he was also annoyed at his science teacher's assignment pairings. "Amber Delany," he groaned out loud, loud enough for even her to hear him complaining, "of all the people I am paired with you. The class and even school mental case."

Amber looked over her shoulder to him and sustained eye focus for a minute. She instantly turned him cold and he was afraid to look away from her gripping stare. Her bottom lip quivered but she did not speak. Speaking in Amber's mind was for the weak; at least that was what she had always been told.

* * *

**Joe**

Monday afternoon and everyone was rushing out of class to get to their lockers and more importantly, lunch. Caitlin was standing by her locker, with the door hinged open she was staring at her face in the small mirror that she had pinned to a small photo of her and Joe from the winter formal. A piece of dental floss in one hand, Caitlin was cleaning her teeth before lunch and not after. She never ate in front of people anyway and while she told Joe and all her friends she always had truck loads of food for dinner, it was the same thing she was telling her parents about what she would eat at school.

"I hear they have macaroni and cheese on the menu for lunch today." A voice spoke from behind Caitlin's locker door. She smirked and then shut the door ajar. Looking at Joe leaning against the locker next to hers she could not help but smile even brighter. "Did you know other schools have steak on the menu?"

"That's disgusting." Caitlin laughed turning away from him and towards the grassed area of the school where their group would sit at lunch times. Joe kicked himself away from the lockers and jumped next to her so he could slide her under his arm.

"I also hear that Jarred Kibble is having a party this Saturday." He nodded to a few people in the halls as they walked towards their hang out spot.

Caitlin grabbed his hand and swung it off her shoulder, "Jarred is your best friend, is it necessary to always call him Jarred Kibble?" She laughed and held his hand in a tight lock with hers.

"Jarred Kibble," Joe repeated, "Jarred Kibble. It's just fun." He tightened his grip on Caitlin's hand as they walked past her ex-boyfriend Alistair. Alistair was one of the boys at the school that wore leather and talked down on women. He had loved Caitlin and had changed for her, from leather to plaid and from black hair to wavy blonde. There was no bad blood between the two and they were civil in the halls but Joe could always tell that there was something between the two that just made him feel like he should be cautious.

Caitlin smiled quickly at Alistair but at the same time wanted to turn around and smack Joe for tightening his grip on her. She always feared that Joe would turn into the jealous boyfriend just because she still got on well with her ex. Even if he had gone back to his old ways of drinking on school grounds and burning his skin to make homemade tattoos.

"Well Jarred is having a few people over and he said we better be there or something about throwing your makeup kit off a bridge." Joe laughed and then elbowed Caitlin's side. They made their way outside and saw all their friends gathered around on the grass. The grass was where all the popular kids sat. All the kids with polo shirts and big houses, the kids with expensive purses and all the right connections sat on the grass.

Jarred was sitting up against a tree, his legs comfortably spread out in front of him. He was the school's number one man and he controlled all the basic elements of the social structure with the help of his socialite and social ladder climbing sister Tory. Tory was like the first wife in the way that Jarred was the face of the people and Tory was the puppeteer that told him exactly what had to be done and when. She was a dictator.

"A few people," Caitlin stammered. "Joe last time Jarred had a few people over you ended up in your boxers drunk off your face and Jarred was painted with his mom's acrylic gold paint. The expensive Kibble family kind!"

"So," Jarred smirked at Caitlin as her and Joe sat down. He had heard what she had been saying and overall he thought all her worries were hilarious. "It isn't like dad can't buy new things when they get broken. I mean he bought this one," pointing to his younger sister, everyone already knew what he had to say. "Her seventh Ferrari yesterday just after she crashed the sixth one into a BMW out the front of Wal-Mart."

The group burst into laughter but Tory just rolled her eyes. "At least mommy and daddy didn't bust me wasted with my pants around my ankles and daddy's new secretary on her hands and knees last Tuesday."

"Shut up Tory, that isn't even something to be ashamed of." Jarred looked up to Joe and winked, "she was hot." All the boys nodded and gained even more respect for their leader. Joe just pressed his lips as Jarred stared at him waiting for some kind of reaction. He knew Joe was a virgin and sometimes he would try to push him because he could not understand how Joe could sustain for so long. Often Jarred would tell Joe to get rid of Caitlin and get a girl that would put out, but Joe could not do that because he was in love. In love, madly and deeply.

* * *

**I got the new album! It is amazing! I just wanted to say how in love I am with cant have you. It kind of makes me want to cry lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin walked to the receptionist desk where the girl he was most currently crushing on sat. She had long wavy hair and a smile that made his heart feel warm. He had met her at a coffee shop only three weeks before when the orders got mixed up and he got her drink instead of his. He felt an instant attraction and was sure that she felt it too. With her first name and nothing else, except a name tag on the top she had been wearing at the time of their run in, Kevin had successfully found where she worked and he was ready to make the next step in their relationship.

"Can I help you?" Stacy-Annabella, the receptionist and girl Kevin was desperate to impress smiled up at him.

He leaned in, feeling completely brave as a line up of women with their children lined up behind him. Kevin had not even noticed that he had walked right into a day care clinic where it looked extremely suss that he, a sort of grown man was standing with a basket full of muffins and slices of chocolate cake alike. "You sure can," he took advantage of her smiling nature to try and coo her into a laugh. "Stacy-Anna" he paused, "bella."

She looked down quickly to laugh, but not the laugh he wanted. She was laughing at how lame he was but still she was trying to keep cautious of all the worried looking mothers. "If you're not here to make an enquiry about the clinic, I think you should go collect your child. Do you have your slip and ID?"

Kevin suddenly froze, "Child?"

"Yes, this is a day care clinic." She watched with a cheesy grin as Kevin turned around and saw a line of mothers and children hung tight to their sides.

"I don't have a child."

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She shrugged and then quickly eyed the basket that Kevin was holding.

"I'm not here to kidnap a child or anything like that." He leant in and whispered to her, hoping he would ease the situation but she only seemed to get tenser. "I made all this food for you. We met the other day at Starbucks and we got each other's coffee and we laughed and Stacy, Stacy-Annabella you've been on my mind since."

Her tenseness suddenly melted away and she stared at Kevin in a wave of sorrow. "Couldn't this have waited until after I finished work?" She grabbed her face quickly and rubbed her temples as a new thought came over her, "what am I even saying?"

Kevin lent in closer as though to give them privacy, he widened his eyes and pursed his lips waiting for her to speak. His mind was racing, wanting her to say all the things he had been hoping for but what came out her mouth next made his stomach weak.

"I have a boyfriend, I'm really not interested." She gave him all she could in one last weak smile.

Kevin nodded and then turned slowly. This for him was way worse than any walk of shame could have ever been. All the mothers held their children tight to them thinking that Kevin wanted to kidnap their kids and gave him evil looks. He ignored it all though, his basket of goods hung down his side as he swung the basket back and forth in his hand. He felt so rejected and lost and all he wanted to do was go home until he ran into another girl he could devote all his time thinking about. That was really Kevin's circle of love. He had not ever had a steady girlfriend only crushes and broken hearts. Until he walked out the door and his basket fell to the floor.

A mess of baked goods and purse items fell to the floor. Kevin only felt a thick smack into his chest and then looked down to find a girl scampered to the ground, trying to pick up everything and put everything back into place.

"Are you alright?" Kevin knelt down and stared at her, her dark blonde hair had fallen in her face and the messy pony tail that held her hair back was doing no good for keeping hair out of the way. "Miss?" He would not stop staring at her as she looked down, piling all her stuff back into her purse.

"I'm so sorry, all your muffins and-" she grabbed a slice of mud cake and raised it up to have a better look at it. Kevin finally saw her face and he could not muster up a single word to say. "And all your muffins are everywhere." She laughed at his sad attempt to make a cake and then started to collect all the food back into the basket.

Watching in awe as the stranger helped Kevin clean everything up, he could feel his whole body tingling. "Don't worry about it; it all belongs on the floor anyway." Kevin joked about his badly made food. By this point he had forgotten all about Stacy-Annabella and in his head he was even saying what's her name again?

The girl laughed and at the same time they both stood up. She stared up at Kevin but after an awkward silent stare between the two she brushed herself off and tried to busy herself. "I should probably say the same for this brick." She held up her older model of cell and together she and Kevin laughed.

"Well I better be going." He wanted to stay and talk longer, but he did not want to seem desperate. Although Kevin wanted to play it cool, his mind was screaming for him to rush home and bake her brownies and macadamia slices. "I have a lot to be doing."

As he started to walk away he nodded and smiled as her and she followed his tracks with her eyes. He was not even an inch away when she called to him, "Will you be busy tomorrow?" He stopped in his tracks and turned back to her, "around lunch?"

Stunned, he tried his best to act cool about the sudden lunch invitation. "Well I was thinking about meeting up with a really polite and nice girl I met today." She smirked and looked down, shy of how kind he was being to her. "Starbucks?"

"Sure." She fixed up her purse and brushed her long hair off her face.

Kevin could not help but smile again before turning away. She was turned too, about to go where her destination was but Kevin called and she jumped back. "I don't even know your name." She looked guilty as she turned back to him, her hand hovering over the handle to the child care clinic that Kevin had just exited.

"My name is April." Her eyes darted to the side, suddenly she felt like running away. "What-" real guilt set in, she should have said it outright and she should have been upfront but she was scared. Kevin was so kind to her and she was not about to throw away her chances at having a nice man in her life. "What's your name?"

"Kevin." He smiled coyly and then did his best to give the last, long impression look.

* * *

**Joe**

The music was pumping and the house was a mess. People had been leaving their cans of beer on tables and making giant pyramids. Someone had turned the washing machine on and filled it with an entire box of powder, closing the door there was even a foam party at Jarred's much larger house party. Tory was being her usual center of attention self, standing in the middle of the lounge room dancing like a mod scene queen with her eye liner flicking on the ends and boys flooded around her wishing they could touch what none of them ever would.

Tory was a virgin and she told everyone she was saving herself and while that was true it was not the entire truth. Tory was Jarred's younger sister by one year and had grown up with Joe always at her house. She saw him as a brother but in some way that was even sickening to her, she obsessed over him. She was saving herself for him like some fan girl wishing every night they would marry the lead singer of that boy band.

"Torrance," Jarred pulled his younger sister away from one of the jock boys in his year. He had been grinding on Tory and trying to kiss her neck all night but Tory had done five tequila shots and the going ons around her had become a blur. "Get your slut ass upstairs and into bed."

She snatched her arm away from him, "I'm not the slut in this family." She slurred so much that it made it difficult for Jarred to understand her.

"How about you lay off the rum." He spoke as though he was spelling it out.

"I'm not the alcoholic in the family either." She spat, pushing Jarred away from her and creating a bit of a scene. He instantly cooled everything off by laughing it off and pretending like they were just messing around.

He looked around and nodded and smiled at some of the guests before turning angrily back to Tory. "Salmon Meyers is here with Todd Green." He pulled Tory aside towards the kitchen so that she could catch a glimpse of what Jarred had been watching for the past two hours. Salmon and Todd were from a rival school and they had the same social status of Tory and Jarred in the way that they controlled it all. The only problem, Jarred was smitten with Salmon. "Get them out or tell me how."

"Beat the fucker up." Tory seemed to sober up on the spot and put her best thoughts into practice. Jarred smiled at the thought, he was always up for a good rustling up of a rival school head honcho. But before Jarred could even walk a step Joe had his arm around him.

"What up J man?" Joe shouted, shaking him a bit as Caitlin appeared in front of them. Her face showcased how embarrassed she was to be with Joe as he screamed his excitement to Jarred.

Jarred shook him off and continued to stare in the direction of Salmon and Todd. "I want those fuckers out of my party." He did not even try to be polite to his best friend. Joe turned and looked to where Jarred was staring, Todd had Salmon pressed up against a cupboard and his hand rising high up her already short skirt. "Get a room!" He shouted, not loud enough for even Caitlin who was standing right in front of him to hear.

"Jarred," Tory wailed, collapsing to her knees. She knelt forward and Caitlin dipped down to her level to make sure she was alright. "I'm going to be sick." She cried as her vision blurring. Caitlin sighed and then pulled Tory up.

Jarred was still staring at where Todd's hands were and as they got higher his blood boiled. "Joe, take care of Tory. I'll take care of this fucker." He did not even wait for a reaction as he sped off in the direction of Todd and Salmon. Joe rolled his eyes and then took Tory's weight off Caitlin. Caitlin rubbed her shoulder, even though Tory was small in size and not heavy at all she was still too much to lean on someone of the same size.

"Start drinking without me, I'll put this one to bed then check on Jarred." Joe assured Caitlin as he got a firmer grip on Tory. Caitlin smiled and then looked at the kitchen where Jarred was not surrounded by a crowd of people, Todd's face pressed to the top of the kitchen counter and Salmon screaming for Jarred to leave them alone.

Taking Tory up to her room, Joe received many dirty looks from people he did not know. Everyone thought he was taking advantage of a passed out girl when that was not the truth at all. When Joe finally got to Tory's floral and frill filled room he found a couple making out shirtless on the bed. The boy's zip was down and the girl's hair sprayed hair was now a mess. "Get out." Joe spoke like as though they should not have been there in the first place. In an instant, the pair had gathered their clothes and was rushing out of the room.

Tory flopped onto the bed as Joe layed her down. He sat by her for a minute and brushed her hair out of her face. "Close your eyes," he spoke soft and watched her eyes start to flutter open. "Open your eyes. Close your eyes and open your eyes." He smirked as she opened her eyes finally. "Made up your mind have we?"

"Can you get me a bucket?" She cried, pressing her lips together as a sick taste of tequila started to build in her throat.

Joe jumped off the bed and grabbed the waste bin from the corner of her room. "You're too drunk to remember this but," he passed her the bin and she sat up, holding it like a bear she pressed it tight to her chest and hovered her head over it. "Sometimes I think you're my sister. I know that is corny but I've known you my whole life. Even before you turned into a mega bitch."

The sound of water hitting metal came next and Joe had to turn away as Tory coughed and gasped. "That's not corny." She spoke with wet lips and pieces of what looked like cut up carrot stuck in her teeth. "I think of you as a brother but more of a step brother because it isn't gross wanting to kiss and have sex with your step brother."

A sudden uncomforting feeling settled over Joe as Tory started to vomit again. He wanted to stay with her but after your best friend's sister says they want to have sex with you, you want to run away but to your girlfriend. "Do you think you could hold up on your own for an hour or so?"

She gave him a big toothy smile and then fell backwards, passing out once more. He took the opportunity to rush out of the room and start to head back to find Jarred. But before Joe could even get to the stair case, he was off on duty again. This time it was an attractive looking girl being pinned to a wall in the empty hall by one boy and another boy kissing her all over. She was frozen and looked like she had given up.

"Get off her." Joe yelled from where he stood. The two boys looked at him and instantly jumped off. "Get out or I will get the authority to come take care of you."

"Yeah," one of the boys started, walking up the Joe as he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. "What authority?" The other boy who had been pinning the girl to the wall followed and laughed. "Farm boy."

"Did you just call me farm boy?" Joe quizzed, confused. "That doesn't make sense. I'm wearing a vest and jeans."

"Yeah did your mommy buy it for you?" The obviously wing man cooed from behind his leader.

Joe looked to him and did not even respond. "Do you know who Jarred Kibble is?" Together the boys nodded as though Jarred was some kind of super star. "Well I'm Joe Jonas."

"Who?" The boys said at the same time. Joe rolled his eyes and then without another word grabbed both their heads and smacked them together. The boys fell to the floor like little school girls. Joe smiled at his victory and then looked to the girl who was still perched by the wall. She had a few tears streaming down her face and all her makeup had run. He rushed over to her but she blew him off and rushed towards the upstairs bathroom.

Joe quickly followed her, yelling and trying to get her to talk to him. "Do you have any friends here I could come get to help you?" She ignored him still. "Do you need a ride home, I'm sober and I have my permit." She still ignored him.

When she got to the bathroom the door was locker and she started to slam her fists to get in. "Hurry up!" She screamed, glancing at Joe from the corner of her eye. Her tears were weak and so was her act, but Joe bought every second of it. "Let me in!" She giggled the handle but it did not budge.

He looked around down the hall towards Tory bedroom. The music was lighter upstairs and he did not have to yell, so in a soft and calm voice Joe tried to be both polite and inviting. "If you let me help you," she finally looked at him. He could not stop staring at her features to continue speaking. Her cheeks were the same pink he had seen before and he had seen that same pucker of the lips somewhere else. Her eyes opened and stared at him dark like a memory and even the way her lips bent into a coy smile was familiar to him, but it all seemed new at the same time. "I know where there is a more private bathroom."

"Well," she licked her lips and then quickly tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear, "you are Joe Jonas." The name meant nothing to her, but she thought it was funny. Joe laughed a bit and then led her to Tory's bedroom. Tory was still passed out on her bed, her waste bin that was now a vomit bucket was close to her side. The girl Joe was helping followed him into Tory bathroom where even the toilet seat cover was pink and floral. "How did you get this kind of hook up Joe Jonas? Is that your girlfriend?" She pointed towards the small figure of Tory and laughed.

Joe peered in the room and looked at Tory's fragile body passed out on the bed. "No that's my best friend's little sister." He did not even mention where his girlfriend was, or that he had one. "And you can stop calling me Joe Jonas. Joe will do just fine." He ran the tap and she gathered water into her hands before splashing it on her face. "But it would help if I had a name to call you."

She grabbed Tory's expensive towels and wiped her face all over them to dry it off from the water. "Tatiana." She smiled at him again and put Tory's towel down on the basin. Joe licked his lips but before he could speak she was already at it, "it was nice meeting you Joe Jonas." With that, she walked out of the room and back to the party.

With the click of a finger, Tatiana was back into party mode. She was everything that Caitlin was not. She was coy and stubborn, she wore tight black jeans with a tight black tank and her dark black hair was cropped even shorter at the back like some kind of secret agent. Joe did not even know her and he did not know how well he would get to know her, but he knew she was trouble. Big trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

After the mystery girl left Joe, he went and sat on the edge of Tory's bed to make sure she fell asleep safely. He sat by her side for what felt like an hour before he felt it was safe to leave her alone. When he finally went back down stairs, he found that Todd had escaped away from the party with his arm candy Salmon and Jarred had an intense cut running deep down his left cheek. Joe was trying his best to help his drunken best friend while looking around for the mysterios, Tatiana.

"Do you want to know what he said to me?" Jarred spat into Joe's face for the seventh time. He had a packet of frozen beans on his cheek and a large crowd of girls had flocked to his sides. Joe was standing in front of him, pressing the beans into his head and snatching away every cup of alcohol that was thrusted into Jarred's hands.

Joe rolled his eyes, "Yes Jarred, I really want to know what Todd Green had to say to you after you really took care of him." He had zero enthusiasm in his voice but Jarred started to tell his exact same story again. As he got into the story he started to jump off the sofa a bit to make more of an impact and impress the girls. Rolling his eyes again, Joe just took the beans away and headed back into the kitchen.

He could hear the gasps of girls as Jarred told his story that really lacked impression as he walked back to the freezer to put the beans away, but he was used to it. Jarred was a lady's man and Joe had lived with it since he could remember. And what Joe could remember was when Jarred lost it to some girl he only knew back then by a name, Salmon Meyers.

"Do you have any carrots in that freezer farm boy?" A voice asked from behind the freezer door as Joe opened it and put the beans away. He smirked and then shut the door quickly to look at the soft of familiar face. "Or are you just a beans man?" The girl that Joe had come to learn as Tatiana stood only inches away from him with her arms folded across her chest and a wicked grin on her face.

He laughed, "I like the whole vegetable family." Quickly turning he caught a glimpse of Jarred sitting back on the couch and girls leeched to him like blood suckers.

While he was turned Tatiana got even closer to him with her face right by his and her lips to his ear. "I love the cucumbers." She whispered so soft that she could have said she had a bad rash on her lower back and it would have still sounded sensual.

He turned back to her and just missed her lips on his. Worried people and more importantly, Caitlin saw the interaction between the two he jumped back. "Cucumbers are great. But to be honest I like fruit more."

She moved closer to him again, "bananas."

He jumped back, "You know what? I hate fruit. I hate vegetables. I like sweets. Sweets and chocolate." Sweat started to trickle on his forehead as she moved closer to him, this time grinding her body up his.

"I love chocolate too. The way when you put it in your mouth it just melts. Sticky, messy, dirty-"

Joe's eyes widened as he watched Caitlin stumbled, drunk off her face into the kitchen. One of her friend held her up but neither of them saw the girl grinding on Joe. "Get down!" He grabbed Tatiana by the waist and threw her to the floor behind the counter. He could hear Caitlin laughing on the other side, her feet dragging on the lino and her heels scuffing it up and scratching it all. "Just stay here for a moment."

Tatiana grinned and then grabbed either side of Joe's vest. She pulled him onto her and licked her lips. "You're rough Joe Jonas. I like it when boys push me." She moved her lips closer to his but he pushed her down to the floor and jumped up all in one move. Standing up he felt her grab his leg, but he tried to ignore her down there as Caitlin caught sight of him.

"Joe!" She shrieked. Jumping across the room, she jumped onto the counter top and grabbed for him. "Hailey is getting me water, but I want to drink your water." She slid across the counter towards Joe and pulled him to her so that he was pushed into the hard surface.

"No, how about you just let Hailey get you some water and then I'll kiss you." He could smell whatever the toxic alcohol she had been consuming all night lingering in her mouth and he did not want to make out with that. Caitlin pouted at him and grabbed the back of his neck, she was pulling him towards her and he was doing his best to pull away.

"I don't mean kissing you silly!" She turned his head to the side and gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Joe could feel Tatiana at his feet still; he had no idea why his mind was making him do this. She was nothing to him so why was he trying to hide her from his girlfriend? It was not like he had kissed her or even wanted to kiss her. He had also no idea why he could not tell Tatiana that he had a girlfriend; he loved Caitlin so why would he not be proud to show her off? "I want to have sex with you Joe." Caitlin whispered into his ear loud enough for the whole party to hear, "right now."

Hailey had poured a glass of water and was doing her best trying not to listen but she could not help but try to force the water into Caitlin's hand and try to make her drink it. "Caitlin, let's sit down outside for a few minutes." Hailey tried to tell her but Caitlin was so caught up in kissing Joe's cheek that she was refusing to listen.

Frozen, Joe had no idea what to do next. Be a good boyfriend and tell her to go with her friend and calm down or fulfil his every wish and take her somewhere quiet. Caitlin leant away from Joe and snatched the cup of water from her friend's hand. She eyed her boyfriend as she took a massive gulp of water and then leant back into him and forced her lips onto his. He kissed her with his eyes open, trying to get over his confusion as her tongue did its best to try and suffocate him. If her kissing was that violent, he could not even imagine how amazing her everything else would be. "Meet me in the pool house in five minutes." Joe pulled away and smiled at her.

Hailey darted Joe an evil glance as though she was about to tear his head off, but he did not care. After all he was about to finally get it.

* * *

**Nick**

It was lunch and Nick was sitting at his usual table in the cafeteria surrounded by all his friends. He had five desserts in front of him and a plate of finished lasagne. The hall was crowded by noise of people yelling and gossiping and everyone was telling their stories and just chatting with their friends. But for some people, lunch was the worst part of the day. Trying to find a seat, feeling like everyone was staring at you, not having anyone to talk to. That was how everyday at lunch was for Amber Delany and as she walked past Nick's table, they did not make it any easier.

"Delany!" Nick shouted loud so even the tables around his group would hear. Amber slowed down in her tracks and looked at him through her reading glasses. "Have you finished the assignment?"

"We only got it yesterday, how am I supposed to have done a five page report on light in a day?" Her voice was mumbled and even if Nick had cared what she said, he would not have understood her. Instead he just quickly glanced around the room to make sure no teachers were in sight and then he picked up one of his desserts. Hal was sitting by Nick's side and could not help but burst into laughter, already knowing what his friend was about to do with the sticky chocolate food.

Nick pulled his arm far back and tilted his head, shutting his left eye. "Hold still." He told Amber before launching the dessert at her. The laughter from his friends and all the kids around him drove him to jumping to his chair and ushering for more laughter. "Next time I ask you a question, I expect an answer!" Nick roared to Amber.

She had chocolate sauce dripping from her hair and a stain of brown on the front of her grey shirt that looked way past vintage and cool. Her expression was nothing of surprise of shock, only upset. Her eyes were hidden behind her reading glasses; however the transparent glass could not hide her tears. The laughter only made Nick stronger and it only made her weaker. Her knees felt like they could not hold her weight and for a thin girl that was not a good thing. Her arms were weak too and her food tray crashed to the floor.

As the tray hit the floor everyone went silent and stared. This was like the birth of a serial killer and even Nick was beginning to worry. Amber was looking down at the stain on her shirt and then looked back up to Nick, not even trying to hide the tears streaming down her face. "What is your problem?" She asked in a calm voice.

Nick jumped onto the table and walked across it, keeping a constant eye contact with her. He stood high above her and everyone else in the cafeteria. "What did you just say?" He paused, "Bitch."

She looked down to her crashed lunch tray quickly and the look of lasagne mixed with chocolate, mixed with juice and mixed with carrot slices made her want to scream. So she did, "I said what is your fucking problem?" Her voice was so loud and demanded so much attention. Everyone stared and everyone was in awe, particularly Nick who had never really heard her say more than a couple mumbled words. "You walk around this school and think you are top shit but you are just a piece of shit life form that is too immature to see he could possibly be fucking up other people's lives."

Nick had a smug look on his face, "Like who? You?" he laughed, "do you really think I care if I am ruining your life." He turned around about to sit down as he stared at the crowd of people staring at him. "That is if you even have one." A few people smiled at what he said but no one dared to laugh because if they thought Amber's breaking point was with the chocolate they were wrong.

The next thing Nick knew, he was on the ground with Amber on top of him. She had jumped onto the table and kicked him to the floor, the impact was so hard that he was starting to black out. Everyone jumped from their seats and rushed to circle them. No one wanted to yell fight because it was not like Nick could hit her, all he could do was try to shield himself as Amber took swing after swing at him face.

"Right!" A loud voice boomed amongst everyone's gasps, "Jonas, Delany. My office now!" Mr Jacobs, Nick and Amber's science teacher broke up the fight and pulled Nick off the floor. Amber seemed to shrink back into her shell as she could feel hundreds of eyes gazing on her. All Nick could do was stare at her, his mouth hung wide open and his lip busted purple. They just stared at one another for a moment, ignoring as Mr Jacobs started to walk off towards his office expecting them to follow.

Nick raised his fingers to his lip and pressed the cut on it. He could not believe what had just happened. He looked down to the stain of chocolate on her shirt and no emotion sprung to him. He wanted to yell at her and he wanted to bully her more but even more than either of those things, Nick wanted to apologize. He would never tell anyone it though; it was Amber Delany after all.

* * *

**Joe**

The kitchen was clear once more and Caitlin had made her way through the crowded backyard and into the vacant pool house. Joe stood by the counter, with Tatiana still hidden for a minute to make sure everything was safe and clear. "You have a girlfriend." She smiled up at him when he finally looked down.

"I wasn't trying to start anything with you." He tried to assure Tatiana as she jumped off the floor, afraid that she might tell someone about their run ins. Why was he so worried about them, he did not even know her, he had only met her.

"I know." She smirked and leaned across the counter to grab a note pad of paper that was sitting by the kitchen telephone. Also taking a pen she started to scratch something down. "But you didn't try to stop anything either. And if she is your girlfriend, why did you hide me?"

It was the same thing Joe wanted to know, but the truth was he had no idea. Gulping, he tried to answer her but before he could even speak she had torn off what she was writing down and put it in his pocket. He did not ask what it was and he did not say another word, he just watched as she smirked with one of those seductive looks and then walked out of the kitchen. His eyes followed her, she turned back one last time to look at him and all she did was bite her lip and then leave. His blood was boiling and sweat was building on his body, this girl, this Tatiana was doing things to him that he had never felt before. It was exciting, it was different, it was new and it was wrong.

* * *

In the pool house, Joe found the lights out and Caitlin humming by the small bar that was set up looking out to the pool view. There were a few people gathered around the pool and even a few people with their heads hanging over the edge of the pool, vomiting up a mixture of alcohol and whatever else they had in them. Caitlin was mixing drinks and was oblivious to Joe entering the pool house.

"Slide down a glass of your finest beer." Joe laughed as he took at seat at the end of the bar. Caitlin jumped at his voice but once she saw him she was overcome with joy and excitement. She basically pounced into his lap, tipping the glass of rum she had been trying to pour for herself to the floor. The glass crashed and even though there was broken glass only inches away from where Joe sat, he did not rush to clean it.

Caitlin spun him around on the high chair so that his back was pressed against the bar. She stood in front of him and just grabbed the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his dark hair. "I was scared you weren't coming and I was getting all nervous and nothing would calm me down." She pulled his face to hers and started kissing him, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth. "You can calm me down, you can make my whole body go slower and faster."

He just gulped, nerves were starting to settle in with him as Caitlin took a step back and just stared at him. Her face was full of this expression that Joe had never seen her pull before. She stared at him with such intense desire that he feared he would explode before they even started. Her fingers fondled with the top button of her lilac button up. He gulped again, this time louder. She pulled the button out of its hole with a pop and then moved onto the next one.

She was moving slowly and it was only making Joe feel more nervous. This was the moment he had been waiting for, for what seemed like his entire life. In only a few minutes he would be indulging in what he had been told was the solid best feeling in the entire world. Another button and Caitlin's bra was starting to show and so was her cleavage. Joe gulped again.

"Should I shut the curtains?" Joe whimpered as Caitlin snapped open another button. He could not stop staring at her as her fingers moved onto the second to last button.

"No," Caitlin undid the last button and left her shirt hanging open as she stepped closer to Joe so they their chests touched. "I just want you right now to kiss me." He did not take a second longer to tilt her head to the side and start kissing her neck. She moaned and he pulled her body closer. Jumping off the seat he spun her around and pressed her up against the bar. His kissing got heavier and he started to pull the rest of her shirt off.

Caitlin grabbed the back of his head and forced him to stay connected on her body. He did not try and he did not want to fight it, he just kept kissing and as he could taste the sweat on her body he knew that his was double that. She tasted like salt but right then, he loved the taste of salt. While he kissed her he moved his hands down to his belt buckle and tried to figure it out without looking. T was not a difficult belt to take off but while he tried to kiss her and undo it, it became a very big challenge.

"Do you want help?" Caitlin giggled as she leaned back, forcing him to stop kissing her. They both looked down at his fingers tangled in a mess of a belt that would not budge.

Joe just shrugged, "you can try." He let go and just as he was about to start kissing her again, she ducked down and got on her knees. With Caitlin in that position on the floor on her knees, her face in Joe's crotch and her hands heading towards his zip was another first for Joe and it made him feel the same nervous excitement he had felt when she started taking off her shirt.

Before her fingers even started to loop in with his belt however, she was screaming. He looked down and before he could even think about how awesome what was about to happen should have been, he noticed her in a ball clutching her right knee.

Dropping to the floor, Joe tried to pull Caitlin away from her tight grasp on her knee. "Did you hit it?" He asked, trying to move out of the light that was coming in from the window.

She shook her head and like a small child she started to sob and did not even try to tell him what was wrong. Instead she just let go of her knee and pushed it towards him. Joe grabbed her leg and the light caught flakes of glass sticking into her knee.

"I guess this is a good thing." Joe sighed, holding her leg as still as he could as it started to tremble. Caitlin had a few tears sparking in her eyes as she watched him carefully start to take out the larger pieces of glass. "You're not ready and I don't want to have sex with you just because you're drunk." He took a moment just to look at her and she was already staring at his face with a bright smile, in an instant she was the only girl in the world but still something to him felt empty. "Come on; let's get some light on this thing." He placed her leg gently on the ground and then stood up, bending to pick her up with him. She smiled thankfully at him before nuzzling comfortably into his chest.

Looking out the glass window, Joe caught a glimpse of the party scene before him. People making out on the grass and girls dancing on the tables in the backyard entertaining area, people puking in the pool and all the lights on in the house. Everything was alive but he chose to be in the dark in the quiet, yet as he looked out he caught a glimpse of the girl he had come to know as Tatiana sitting on one of the chairs outside. It looked like she was staring at the pool house and looking right at him, but he knew it was dark in there and there was no way of seeing them. But sometimes people are not watching for the show. The very same thing a girl could tell you if she had of never really passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin was sitting at the Starbucks with his second latte in front of him; he was staring to think that April had stood him up. It was the same time as the day before, lunch. The coffee shop was crawling with people and Kevin had been lucky enough to get a cozy seat for two by the window. He had watched countless amounts of couples walk into the Starbucks and leave and every time a pretty girl with pulled back dark blonde hair would walk in he would get excited but then let down in all the same minute.

Finished his second latte, Kevin was about ready to leave. Staring down to the bottom of his empty coffee cup he let out a loud sigh. He was always falling head over heels for all the wrong girls. The taken girls, the dangerous girls, the prissy girls and the girls who only wanted him as some kind of rebound. Each time he would find a new girl she would always find a way to disappoint him, but for some reason he always thought he could find a way around their flaws.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked just as Kevin was about to stand up. He looked up and saw the bright smiling face of April. He sat back down immediately and nodded so fast that he could not have made it look any more obvious of how excited he was. "Sorry I was late, my bank card wasn't working and I couldn't get money out."

Kevin looked at her hands as they flicked through her purse to check for a few loose coins. It became clear to Kevin that this girl did not have any money with her and in an attempt to impress her he swooned, "it's on me!" He almost shouted it and his voice startled her.

April's shoulders dropped and she stared at Kevin as though he was a knight in shining armour. "Are you sure? I can pay you back but I don't get paid until next week." She put her purse away and made herself comfortable on the green sofa chair across from Kevin. "These are great seats; I've never actually sat in at a Starbucks before."

"Don't worry about paying me back." Kevin looked up at the coffee board and read all the searing prices, but they did not bother him. "And I always get the best seats, I basically live here."

"Is that how you impress girls?" She laughed, leaning back in the chair and kicking one leg over the other comfortably.

Kevin almost copied her moves as he too leant back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Are you impressed?" He raised an eye brow and tapped his fingers along the palms of his hands.

April nodded, "sort of." They both just smiled at one another for a moment, a moment that seemed to turn into a minute. Kevin did not mind staring at her and she did not mind staring at him, they had an instant connection and unlike all the other girls Kevin always seemed to find himself chasing, she was worth it. While like every normal human she had flaws, Kevin found that to him she seemed perfect. Every freckle, every mole, every hair out of place and every little scratch or scar on the surface of her porcelain skin.

"So what do you want to drink?" He broke the silence and pulled out his wallet. "Are you a tea or coffee drinker?"

"Actually," April admitted shyly, "I hate tea and coffee. I like hot chocolate." She smirked like a little child hoping that Kevin would think it was cute and not childish or immature.

He just laughed a little, "I like hot chocolate too."

**

* * *

**

After two cups of hot chocolate and a big chocolate chip cookie each, Kevin and April finally left the Starbucks. They had talked about music and books, movies and plays, sport and schooling and everything else they had on their mind. The only subject that did not come up was the subject that April was both thankful and scared for talking about. But in a matter of minutes as Kevin and April walked down the path and towards the local park, the truth would have to come out soon.

"I haven't had this much fun in years." April smiled, looking at Kevin through the corner of her eye. She could see he was also looking at her but not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring. "I've had a great time today."

Kevin dipped his hands into his pockets and suddenly felt nervous. He never made it past the first date, at least not since high school. "We could have more great times; I mean I really enjoyed myself too." He could feel his heart racing in fear that she would pull out some excuse about how it would be best they just stay friends.

April stoped in her tracks and Kevin immediately spun around to look at her. "What's the time?" She asked, pulling up her sleeves as though she was looking for a watch to tell the time. A watch that she had not even taken the time to put onto her wrist.

Kevin quickly pulled up his own sleeve and looked at the time, "two." He announced in a loud voice, trying to stay confident even though he knew she was trying to get away. This was where most dates ended for him.

Her eyes widened, "I have to go!"

"Wait!" Kevin grabbed her shoulder before she even tried to walk away, "let me give you my number and you can call me and we can do this again." She did not try to argue him and he thought that was a good sign. April willingly gave him her cell phone and allowed him to install his number into her cell. As he typed his name in, he kept glancing up at her and he could tell she was agitated. "You don't have to call me," he tried to reason with her, thinking that she was not at all interested.

"No I will!" She smiled as he passed the phone back to her. She read his name and number and in her head started to count the numbers, making sure he had the right amount down. In a way April was like Kevin, she had only ever had one serious relationship in her life and it ended horribly. She was always dating but no one ever wanted to see her after the first date because she always made the mistake of telling them her deep dark secret. But with Kevin she felt so comfortable and happy that she did not want to ruin anything by telling him. "I just don't know if you will want me to call you."

"Are you kidding me?" Kevin snorted. "You're beautiful and kind and caring and funny and I can really have a great conversation with you. You finished school, which is a lot more than most girls and you have a great faith. I noticed the cross around your neck-" He knew he was ranting and potentially scaring her off, but in a way he was in love.

As he made her blush with all these kind things and compliments, it only made the guilt inside of her grow and soon she felt like she was just going to scream it out. This was April, the story of her tell tale heart.

"I just think you're great." Kevin finally stopped ranting. He stepped closer to April and tilted his head, at first she did not jolt or try to pull away so he took it as a good sign and closed his eyes. He lips were wet and he could feel the tension between them growing. It was the good tension though, the kind that makes you hot and just want it more. He felt like they were magnets, pulling at one another and she was not pulling away. His lips were so close to hers that he could already taste her but then, she finally blurted out what she had been holding back.

"I have a child!"

* * *

**Nick**

Nick and Amber ended up with three weeks of after school detention and cafeteria duty. Amber was mad that she had been dragged into everything even after it was Nick who was bullying her and Nick was angry that he had to spend any alone time with the school basket case. To their first after school detention that was being held on a Saturday afternoon in the science lab, Mr Jacobs was the detention teacher and gave them piles of sheets with difficult equations.

Nick had taken his usual back seat for the detention and Amber had sat in her usual seat at the front of the class room with her back hunched low and hair a mess around her head. She wore her reading glasses as normal along with a striped button up and dark jeans. Nick had not dressed to impress and wore a shirt that had a stupid phrase on it with his torn up jeans. She seemed to get onto her work fast, while Nick sat back in his chair playing with his blue pen.

"Mr Jonas," Mr Jacobs had been marking work for the first half hour of the detention looked up to Nick and watched as he dropped his blue pen on the wooden table for the eighth time that minute. "I want four of those equations done in ten minutes."

"That's stupid." Nick complained, picking his pen up again. "I don't know how to do this, it is bull-"

"I have to make a call. When I come back, four better be done or you can have four more weeks of detention with me." He stood up from his front desk, "can you calculate that Nicholas?" He raised his eyebrows with a hint of sarcasm and then picked up a pile of papers and made his way out of the room. Taking hold of the handle he opened the door but did not leave before turning back to Nick and Amber, "I can't imagine it would happen but if it does, don't talk while I'm gone. Detention rules are still in play even when the teacher is absent for two minutes."

Nick just rolled his eyes and looked down at the paper. He heard the door shut again and then silence. Staring at the equations did not help him and the more he looked at the numbers, they made no more sense than before. He did not want four more weeks of detention but he could not do a sum as difficult as those.

The sounds of a chair across the floor arose in Nick's ears but he did not look up to see as Amber made her way to the back of the room and to him. She held a small pile of paper in her hands and her head was bowed down low. As she got closer to him, he finally looked up and caught her eye. "I heard some girls saying the other day that Mr Jacob's wife left him a few years ago because of his addiction to gay porn." She murmured before tossing the papers she was holding onto Nick's desk.

He kept looking at her unsure of why she was even trying to speak with him. "Thanks." Nick almost guessed as he spoke, thankful in a way for the information that Amber had given him. She just nodded at his praise and the corners of her lips almost cracked into a smile. He looked down as she turned away and saw the first four equations jotted down messy onto the pages. Quickly glancing back up at her, Nick did not try to fight what his lips wanted to do. And he smiled.

In sync with the moment that Amber sat down, Mr Jacobs stormed back into the room. He did not even go to his desk, he marched to the back of the room and over to Nick. "Let's see what you managed to do?" he had a chuckle as he spoke, glad at himself that he would be able to hold the school's bad boy as a prisoner of detention four more weeks. But as Nick smirked and handed him the papers his whole expression dropped.

"The second one was particularly difficult." Nick lied, cleaning his nails a bit as though doing the math problems were of no challenge to him. "But you know me Mr Jacobs, I love my equations."

"Excellent." Mr Jacobs slammed the pieces of paper back down onto Nick's desk. They were face down and Nick saw Amber's name in a small print on the back of the paper. Mr Jacob had prepared the papers before so no one could cheat like they had. "You can both add another four weeks of detention onto your schedules."

Amber turned around and gave Nick a look full of sorrow for what she had done and even though every nerve in his body was holding him back from jumping on her and smashing her head to the floor for not having noticed the names, all he could so was smile again. His thoughts were running in circles, screaming for him to drop the grin but his lips just would not let him and soon even Amber was confused as to why his smile was so big.

"And Mr Jonas," Mr Jacobs saw Nick's smile and took up the opportunity to embarrass him as quick as he could, "next week I'll have a whole new set of questions for you to do and I expect you to do them yourself and quit relying on your girlfriend." Nick could feel his cheeks blush but instead of making a slick comeback to Mr Jacobs or a retorted comment, he kept quiet and bit his lip. Amber shook her head subtly at Mr Jacobs and then turned back to her work. "But Miss Delany, these answers are all correct. Maybe my pairing on the new light project was spot on for you and Mr Jonas."

"Doubtfully." Amber murmured under her breath not loud enough for anyone but her to hear. Even though she doubted Nick and knew she hated him for all the pain he constantly put her through, she knew he was just an immature boy and being a prick was part of growing up. Amber had thick skin and could put up with the annoying things like school work and bullies most of the time, but the bullies did not stop at school. And it was the ones at home, the ones that left her with scratches and bruises, scabs and bleeding lungs, broken bones and a shattered confidence that really made Amber feel scared.

**

* * *

**

Nick stared at the sheets for what felt like a day before Mr Jacobs finally dismissed Amber and Nick from their after school detention. The second they were allowed out they both raced for the door, however Nick still felt uncomfortable around Amber and made sure he took his time getting to the door and he made sure he could keep a distance behind her as they both started to move into the hall. He held all the papers he had been doodling on in his left hand, swaying them back and forth to the motion of his stride.

Amber was inches in front of Nick as they walked and she kept looking around the halls and licking her lips. She was trying to slow down, trying to build enough confidence to talk to him. When he noticed her walking getting slower, he slowed his down too and started to hang back a bit. He was confused enough as it was, from her helping him and from his body letting him smile at her.

They were about to reach the door, the exit, their freedom; at least until the next week when it was yet another day of after school detention. Amber got to the door first and grabbed the handle, but before she pulled it open she just paused. Standing still like a statue, she bowed her head and mustered up the courage to say a few words to Nick. "Do you still have those sheets I gave you? My dad likes to see what I've done at school and that's really all I did today."

Nick was stunned that she actually talked to him. His mouth was hanging open and gapping wide and suddenly he could not speak. All he could do was quickly start flipping through the pages of papers he held and looking for the ones that she had given him. "Here." Nick said, pulling the pages out from a mess of scribbled on pages that he held in his hand. As he looked up to her, he noticed her staring at something. Intrigued as to what had her fascination, he turned his papers around and saw a rough sketch that he had drawn during the detention. "I know it is terrible, I can't draw. I just got bored in there and even less than being able to not draw I can't do maths so I drew."

Amber took the papers and looked away from what she had been looking at, "I didn't know boys like you wore jewellery." She smirked and swung her bag off her shoulder, unzipping the front pocket and folding the papers away inside.

Nick almost jumped as she mentioned the ring he wore around his left finger. He dropped all his papers with an instances and he could feel his cheeks burning up. "Yeah it was just some gift from my parents one birthday. I hate it but I felt like I had to wear it." He lied, kneeling to the floor to pick up all the fallen papers. Amber kneeled beside him and picked up the papers she could before handing them back to him. "Why are we talking? I thought we hated each other."

"Contrary to what you may think Nick, I don't hate you." To his surprise she talked the solemn truth. "I think you are annoying and immature but I don't hate you. Don't get the wrong idea and think I like you either. I just know you must be a good person deep down."

Nick felt like what she had said was pulling his manhood into question so he was quick to snap back, "How do you know that? What have I ever done to prove you otherwise? Everyone at this school knows that I am the all that, rebel, king of the-"

"Because if you really were the jerk you try so hard to be," She cut him off and shrugged before sliding her reading glasses off. He had never seen her without her glasses on or at least he had never noticed how bright her eyes were before. "You wouldn't still be here talking to me and you sure wouldn't wear a purity ring."

"It isn't a purity ring!" Nick lied, gasping.

She looked him up and down and then let her fingers glance back to his left hand, "I won't tell people if you don't want you hot boy rep to go down the drain." She laughed and then fixed her bag on her shoulders, "Plus, I think it's cute."

Nick was speechless, stunned into the next millennium. He could not move or even blink. Amber noticed his reaction and shook her head with a smirk before finally leaving. His feet felt planted to the floor and like his shoes were growing roots. Soon his arms would be branches and his hair would be a wild mess of green leaves and bird nests. His blood felt like it was a human inside of him, running around and his breathe felt short. But the weirdest feeling to Nick was one he had never felt and he had no idea how to explain what it was but his heart felt like it had grown wings and it was fluttering out of his body.


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun rose and seeped in through the cracks in the curtains to the pool house, Joe realized he had not slept. After all the drama of almost having had sex, Caitlin had sat awake for hours giggling until she finally fell asleep. Joe had sat on couch across the room from her, watching how soft and serene she looked as her chest gently moved up and down. She was like an angel and he was afraid to touch her.

Looking away from Caitlin as she comfortably rested, Joe stood up and peeled the curtains apart to find Tory in her dressing gown standing by the small man built pond that Tory and Jarred's grandfather had made them one Christmas. The backyard was a mess of bottles, cups and spilt liquor. There were a few of Joe's peers scattered at the back of the house and even a girl from his social studies class passed out by the pool with her long blonde hair scattered in the chlorine filled pool. As Tory sprinkled fish food across the pond, she looked so innocent to everything.

He looked back at Caitlin who had not moved an inch and then moved to the pool house door. Making sure he moved slowly in order not to make to door creak Joe tip toed out of the pool house and passed all the littered grassed area. Tory had not seen him coming towards her as she stared down at the fish pond, empty of any life. Even though the fish were dead, Tory fed them every morning. Her parents thought nothing of it because even they did not know how Tory had taken the fish out and watched them suffocate.

"Why are you up so early?" Joe spoke soft as though not to startle her. But even though he was trying to speak calmly, Tory still jumped and dropped the fish food onto the floor. He was about to bend and pick it up but then she turned to him with a laugh.

"I didn't see you there." She clutched her chest as her heart raced beats under her skin. "I didn't know you stayed last night."

"Yeah," Joe rubbed the back of his head and looked towards the pool house where he had been sitting all night. "Caitlin and I had a camp out in your pool house. Sorry about that but you know how girls are when they drink." He laughed, "Speaking of which, how are you recovering?" He was trying to avoid the only thing he wanted to talk about at the same time as trying to bring it up. The night before Tory had said things that scared Joe. Telling your brother's best friend that you are in love with them and want to have sex with them normally has to have some sort of repercussion the next day.

Tory's eyes shifted down to the fish food on the floor. Seeds of orange covered only a small portion of the ground but still she knew there would be not much food left and she would need to ask her parents to buy her more. Mom can you buy some fish food for Pepper and Squid, they're dead but they like the expensive brand. "You and Caitlin slept out in the pool house? That's a bit intimate." She spoke with no sarcasm but full serious.

"Not really." Joe joked, "Those blinds are a bitch to get shut."

Tory tensed her lips and looked over at the shut off blinds. "I've never had trouble with them." She looked back to him to find him just staring at her. The nerves of talking to her about the night before were building and all he wanted to do was quiz her on it. "But then again I've never had some cheap tramp on all fours begging for me to get down on the floor and fuck her." In a second a switch flicked and Joe caught sight of the Tory that hid behind the one her knew.

Tory had been a nice girl but after what her family called The Incident, she had not been. She cloaked her inside anger and fear by being a bitch at school and a demanding younger sister to Jarred. Just no one really knew why it was that Jarred was always willing to follow all Tory's rules and be her little puppet when it was really him who controlled the school and all their social statuses.

"Sorry." Tory weakened and her eyes started to shake. She could read the bitter shock on Joe's face and instantly she felt like running away. "After last night, you were just so kind to me and I don't want you to make mistakes like just fucking the first girl that will open her legs to you. You deserve better than that, you are better than that."

"Tory," Joe leaned in close to her and moved his lips to her ear "are you on drugs?" He whispered with a coy smile. As he pulled away he could see that Tory was also smiling and that warmed him inside. "Whatever happened last night Tory that is just between you and me. I promise I won't tell anyone." He knew that from the sudden drop of a smile on her face that she knew what he was talking about and she was clearly embarrassed because the next thing he knew she had run off and left her fish food on the floor.

Bending down Joe picked up the almost empty can of fish food after trying to scoop what he into the can. He stepped closer to the pond and looked in. Two fish floated upside down and a thick layer of fish food clung to the surface of the water. He dropped the fish food and what he had piled back in was all over the ground again.

* * *

Caitlin was sitting on the edge of Jarred's bed with her head throbbing and hung low between her knees and Joe was sitting in the big arm chair amused by her and Jarred. Jarred was strutting back and forth in front of them in his red robe with a mug filled with coffee in one hand. After Joe had seen the dead fish he had walked back to the pool house confused but forgetting that Caitlin was sleeping still he had just jumped around expiring breaths of confusion and making a lot of noise. After she woke they both went to talk to Jarred, who himself did not know about the dead fish and the thought scared him when Joe told him.

"Could you get me another mug of tea?" Caitlin croaked lifting her head up to look at Jarred. He sipped took a sip from his own mug and then looked to her with a blank stare. Her eyes were dark from the stain of makeup and her lips were blotchy and the red lipstick had dried itself in a thick coat on her mouth.

Jarred finished taking his sip and then passed his mug to her. She hovered her nose over the rim of the cup and took a quick breath in but as soon as she smelt the coffee beans her nose wrinkled. Jarred saw her response and he knew he was not going to make anything else, "it's coffee. Don't complain bitch."

She quickly took her nose away and glared up at him, "sexist prick." Caitlin muttered a few slurs of insult before grabbing the mug from him. Joe sat back and crossed one leg over the other; he had a slight chuckle as he watched the two banter over the coffee and tea. They were both heavily hung over and Jarred was also sporting a newly beat up face. "Tory is one of my best friends, I'm scared for her." Both the boy's heads spun to stare at Caitlin. She saw that she had left her audience jaw dropped with such a lie and she was quick to put everything back in place, "Okay, I hate her but still I'm scared for you Jarred."

"Caitlin," Jarred pulled the tie from his robe and let the material hang open. He pulled it off and stood before the couple in his pair of boxers and nothing else. Caitlin looked away and Joe just laughed at her reaction. "You hate me too, you're only concerned about my sister's mental health issues because it is drama, it is news, it is Tory Kibble in a compromising position and that it what sells and that is what girls love."

"Jarred, sorry to break your little rant but I think you should really talk to her. I love her like my own little sister and-" Joe shoved his hands into his pockets and something with a rough texture scratched his hand, it was what Tatiana had slipped into his pocket and ideas of what it was started to race through his head. The obvious answer did not even occur. Caitlin was staring at him and he could feel her eyes burning onto him, even though he wanted to see what it was that Tatiana had left in his pocket he ignored it and slipped his hands back out. "Just talk to her man. Please" Joe gave Jarred one last look of empathy and then jumped up from his seat smoothly and made his way out of the room with Caitlin racing out and after him.

"We haven't had a spare second to talk about us." She grabbed him as he stopped to wait for her and she pushed him up against the wall. She pressed her body up on his, "but it isn't talking that we need to be doing."

Joe's eyes widened and thoughts started spilling through his head as to why she was acting like that. She was moving so fast with her hands touching all over his body and her eyes flicking madly between his persistent lips and dark eyes. The only reason he could come up with as to why she was acting so seductive and throwing herself all over him, totally out of character for Caitlin was that she was clearly still drunk. "The Kibble family hall way, inches away from my best friend's _open_ bedroom door." He stated with a bit of a laugh, "I don't think that is really where we want to be doing our talking right now."

"Talking!" Jarred's voice broke them apart and Caitlin jumped back startled, "I wouldn't call this position talking. I'd call this slut wall sex." Caitlin's eyes scanned to the left of where Jarred open door was and she saw him standing there staring at them, he had one arm leant on the door frame and the other on his hip. "My my Caity, didn't think you were a slut. But hey, looks can be very deceiving." He had his million dollar smirk on as he spoke and it only grew as he watched her blush and run away to the bathroom.

Peeling himself off the wall from where Caitlin had pushed him up against, Joe turned to Jarred with an apologetic look for Cailtin's behavior. "There is more-" Joe took the chance while Caitlin was gone to try and tell Jarred about what he had been sworn to secrecy over. To the strange and sort of bothering and scary things that Tory had said to Joe to previos night before.

"You two boned last night!" Jarred jumped to conclusions and jumped up, forcing himself onto Joe. "That's great man, you totally tapped that shit. I hate her and I think she is a cold fish but Joe, Caitlin is fucking hot. Nice!" He kept nodding and smiling and patting Joe's back and scuffing up his hair. "How was it man? Did she cry? Was she tigh-"

"We didn't have sex!" Joe yelled before thinking if Caitlin could hear, "we didn't have sex." He whispered and then looked over his shoulder to the end of the hall where Tory's bedroom was. Her door was closed but he still kept his voice low. "It's about Tory. Something she said."

Jarred squinted his eyes and then gazed down to Tory's bedroom door. Things had happened in the Kibble home over the past years that had really shaped the children and Jarred knew that Tory had been badly affected by everything so anything Joe had to say would not really surprise him. "She says a lot of weird shit man. If it was anything about killing herself, ignore it. Her psych will take care of it-"

"She said she wants to have sex with me." Joe blurted out. He watched Jarred's face turn a pink color and he was scared that he was about to deck him. Joe was not up for losing a best friend or a tooth so he quickly jump in with the rest of the story, "after saying she thinks of me as a brother." But after Joe said the second part, Jarred turned from pink to pale and then paler.

Jarred tensed up and took all his focus off Joe, staring down at Tory's bedroom door. Her white bedroom door with its perfect gold hinges and perfect pink Tory name plaque and perfect white paint job over already white paint over already white paint. It was not the door that Jarred was staring at with what had always been such an intense fear but what was inside of that door. While most children grew up afraid of the boogieman or the dark, Jarred had grown up with only one real fear and it all sprung from inside of that bedroom. His lips were a frozen and solid line of no emotion and there looked like no sign of breaking him. "Just," his voice was lower than before and even softer as though it was shaking and about to break him, "just take Caitlin home and I'll talk to you Monday at school."

"You're not mad man?" Joe patted him on the shoulder, "I wouldn't touch your sister. There are boundaries with best friends and a sister is off limits. I know that so you have nothing to worry about there."

"No," He shook his head and stepped away from Joe as Caitlin made her way out of the bathroom. She looked at the serious looks on both Joe and Jarred's faces and she knew that she was clearly interrupting something important. Taking her time to walk back over to the two, she gave Jarred enough time to say one last thing. "It's not you I'm worried about."

* * *

It was late noon and Joe sat in the driver seat of his car with Caitlin in the passenger side seat. They were both silent as they sat facing forward and not even turning to one another to say a single word. Joe had parked by the shipping dock, where the only real piece of peace was where anyone could get away and feel alone and free. He did not know why he drove there but the only thought that was pumping through Caitlin's mind when they pulled up was that he clearly wanted to have sex with her there.

"What did Jarred say to you?" Caitlin finally sighed, breaking the tense silence between them. Joe's eyes were fixed on the water breaking on the brick wall. "You wouldn't bring me here to fuck if Jarred didn't try to tell you what to do."

Slowly turning away from the water, Joe looked at her but barely could hold concentration on her. He was confused by Jarred's reaction to what Tory had said. He though Jarred would have laughed at the thought of Tory sending off a drunken ramble that was a highly sexual suggestion in Joe's direction.

She could tell how distant he was being and his whole presence was cold. It scared her. "Joe?" His eyes looked at her and his lips pursed as though they were about to attempt a speech but he was not there. "Did I say or do anything since we left Jarred's to make you so distant?"

"Nothing." Joe breathed in, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" She turned in her seat and grabbed his hand. Her voice that had started soft and sweet turned to sultry in a second as she pushed his palm onto the soft skin on her thigh. "About how much you want to touch me?" She pouted her lips hard and took her other hand and slapped it onto his jaw, forcing him to look at her.

Like a switch Caitlin had switched to a whore and Joe was not complaining. She was shaking and he could tell she did not really want that but he did and he would take anything to get Jarred and Tory's family drama out of his head. "How much more I want to do than just touch you." He made up anything that his mind would allow and then push his hand up higher on her thigh. Her leg quivered and he could tell that she wanted him to stop and just talk to her; she was like any other girl. Caitlin wanted Joe to be able to talk to her and she wanted to make him happy but as she moved onto his lap and let him play with the elastic of her underwear she knew she was taking it too far.

His lips were like razor blades as they kissed at her neck. She clenched her hands onto the head rest behind him and wore an unsettling face of fear. His hands were rubbing her thighs and his fingers were about to dip themselves down into her underwear. Joe and Caitlin had made out many times and she had no problem with him touching her like that but as his right hand moved up her leg and down her underwear she started to tense. If he got any further then they were both doing something new and Caitlin was too scared.

"Fuck Joe stop!" She screamed and pulled herself off him. Clenching her head in her hands she stared down at the floor of the car.

"Caitlin you wanted it." He argued, slamming his hand onto the steering wheel in a loud slap.

"No I didn't, no I don't!" She wailed back, "You can kiss me and you can touch me but I just don't want you inside of me."

"You did last night!" Joe shouted at her, almost spitting. Neither of them understood why they were fighting and yelling but neither of them wanted to back down. "Plus I'm not trying to fuck you Caitlin. Can you just think about how I am your boyfriend and I love you and I should be able to touch you? You're so frigid and I'm forced to be patient just because of it. I'm tired of fucking waiting Caity, I mean I've never even-"

"What Joe?" She screamed, "got head? Had your dick sucked?"

"Really touched you." He corrected her in a sigh. She fell back into her seat in defeat but did not respond back to him, she only stared forward to look as the water lapped upon itself. Joe watched as her body numbed to the seat and then he reflected that by relaxing himself. "You make me scared Caitlin. I think I can do it and I think I'm ready but then I know you're not and it makes me want to wait." He glanced down at his quivering hands. "And even though I wear some ring that says I'll stay pure, who says I'm not going to marry you? I can't see me with anyone else."

Caitlin turned back to him with tears welting in her eyes. "You just know I want it to be perfect Joe. Even the small things like petting I want to wait for." He shoved his hand toward her and she clutched onto it tight, playing with his fingers and just plucking at his skin like an instrument. "You're so perfect and everything I could have ever asked for."

He smirked and pulled his hand away, gently placing it on her cheek and rubbing his thumb smooth on her skin. She returned his smile and then cradled his hand inside of hers, moving his hand down to her lips were she left trails of kissing all down his thumb and palm. "You're a perfectionist and a frigid but you pull it off so well." He gave a chuckle then leaned in and kissed the edge of her nose. "Should I be seeing you tonight?"

"No," she sighed and pulled away, dropped his hand from her grasp. "I have to go visit my grandparents. It was my sister's turn but she told me to do it because she has some date or something. But I'll call you when I'm home?" Her face filled with sorrow. She could see something like a virus building in Joe's blood and she could see all he wanted to do was spend time with his girlfriend, but being the kind person he was he smiled and lied and said it was fine and that he would see her on Monday.

But when he saw her Monday he would be a different person and when she tried to call later that night he would be a new person. Because in a matter of hours between dropping the so-called love of his life back at her beach front house Joe would take off his pants and before putting them in the laundry hamper he would clean out the pockets. Cleaning out the pockets only to unfold a small scrap of paper with a name and a number and heart dotted i's. But more than just a few scrappy details, Joe was about to unfold a whole shitload of trouble. Trouble in the name of Tatiana.

* * *

**I'm so sorry to everyone that I took so long to get this chapter up. I've been having heaps of stress at home... home or lack thereof and there just has not been time to write. I stopped doing homework too. I wrote this the second I could and cuz of people being fucking dicks and cheats and liars and users I haven't been in the best mood to write either. So I apologize but you know I wouldn't ever make you wait again!**


	7. Chapter 7

When Joe got back from dropping Caitlin home he made his way to his bedroom, noticing Nick's bedroom door shut for once. He looked at the closed door, confused because it was rare that Nick really ever locked himself inside of his room. While Joe wanted to just leave it because he feared he might walk in on something he really did not need to see, he wanted to know why his sneaky brother was in his own room and not snooping around or causing havoc with one of his immature friends.

Before going to his own room or even considering shrugging anything off, Joe walked up and pressed his ear to Nick's door. He could not hear any paper scrunching or suffocated moans or music playing to drown out the sound so he knocked. "Hey Nick?" He asked, giving one last knock.

"Come in!" Nick yelled from inside the room. Joe stepped back confused and then turned open the handle. He opened the door slowly not knowing what to expect. But as his eyes scanned the room he saw Nick sitting at his desk, hunched over it and staring down at some scratched up pieces of note paper.

Joe took a few slow steps into the room and tried to get a focus on what Nick was doing. "I don't think I've ever seen what you look like in your own room, I'm so used to my room and my poems." He tried to joke and catch Nick's attention, but his younger brother stared down at the notes. "Is everything all right?"

Nick looked up and put his hand over the paper to shield it from Joe. Whatever he was doing he was ashamed of and he made that clear by the quick blush to his cheeks. "Is there something I can help you with?" He spoke with his usual sharp tongue trying to get Joe off his back as quick as possible.

"No." Joe rolled his eyes and turned to walk out of the room. He was in the doorframe, holding the handle about to shut the door when Nick called for him to wait. He spun around and saw Nick had turned his chair around and dropped his guard on the pieces of paper. Piles of paper with drawings of people and animals and places were scattered all over Nick's desk.

A look of defeat had seemed to wipe over Nick as he fell into asking for Joe's help. "When you, you know fell in love with Caitlin," his cheeks turned from red to redder, "how did you show her. I mean what did you do, no what I mean is what did she say. No! What was your body going through?" His words were jumbled and his voice was shaking.

Joe cocked his head, confused by all the sudden questions. Taking a few more steps into Nick's room he got a better view of the most recent doodle that Nick was working on. It was of a girl and Joe could only put two together. Nick was falling in love and confused and had turned to the one person he always mocked for being in love. "I showed her by kissing her in front of everyone, it was weird and pretty stupid because I didn't think it would even work but-"

"Kissing?" Nick wailed, "Joe that's stupid! I mean really show her!"

"I told her." Joe shrugged.

Nick's mouth hung open, "how is this helping?" he complained, "I thought you were in love with this girl. Tell me how she makes you feel, how you know, what it felt like, what it feels like-"

"I am in love with her!" Joe argued, noticing how worked up Nick was about this was just showing how smitten he already was with some girl. "It's just that I can't remember because it happened so fast. I think I asked her on a date to the school dance and then she won best dancer and so did Jarred and they had to dance together and I just got so-"

"Jealous." Nick laughed.

Joe smirked and nodded, "they danced for a minute before I went into the middle of the dance floor and kissed her. She got mad and said I embarrassed her but a week later she was all mine and still is. And it made me feel nervous when I fell in love with her like as though no one would approve or that everyone would judge me."

"How do you feel now?"

Looking around the room Joe tried to pick any emotion out of the sky and stick it down Nick's throat. He had no idea how he felt anymore, everything with Caitlin just felt so normal and average to him. If Joe was honest to himself, it was only a rush for the first second they kissed. Everything was Caitlin was comfortable and secure and a sugar coated cookie. "I feel great and happy and at a loss of breath every time she's around." That was the best lie he could think of to comfort his younger brother. "I'm in love."

After all the lies were done and Joe was in his room, he took off his shirt and slipped out of his pants. Standing half naked in his boxers he tossed his shirt into his laundry hamper and then pulled everything out of his pockets. Taking out the piece of paper that Tatiana had slipped into his pocket; he carefully unfolded it and first saw her name written down. She had dotted her i with a large heart and that made him smirk, she was so over the top and flirtatious and he barely even knew her. Under her name was numbers that he recognized as a cell phone number and his heart skipped.

He stared down at the piece of paper and the thoughts began to pump through his mind. Did he dare to call it? But if he did call it, what would he even say? But what he said did not have to matter because after all she put the number in there; she was clearly expecting a call.

Jumping to his bed, Joe grabbed his cell and then rushed the number into it. His finger hovered over the call button, his brain was trying to tell him not to hit the button but his hands and body were saying different. Slamming his finger down, he pierced the phone to his ear to listen to the rings purr and shutting his lips tight together, he held his breath.

* * *

Monday at school everyone was buzzing and talking, Nick was just staring at everyone with a curious expression as he walked to his first lesson. He had no idea why everyone was looking so excited but as Hal rushed up to him, he realized what fate was throwing right into his face.

"Midnight Dreams Dance next Friday!" Hal quaked in excitement. "This is the dance of the year man; this is the one that finishes at 2 am! The teachers get so tired that it's so easy to spike the punch and get girls wasted!"

Everything froze in time for Nick, the halls went silent and everything Hal had to say that would usual excite him and force his hand into a high five blurred into a silent noise. "A dance?" he echoed, not believing what was happening. It was like everything Joe had told him was folding out perfectly right before him.

"Yes and I hear Lauren Bishop has her eye on you for her midnight kiss." Hal hushed as he raised his eyebrows suggestively and nudged his elbow into Nick's side. Nick turned to what Hal was looking at and saw Lauren Bishop, the captain of the netball team and one of the hottest girls in school coming their way. She had long blonde hair and massive blue eyes that were framed with perfectly mascara applied lashes. Her lips were cherry colored and all the boys in Nick year could do was wish to kiss them.

As she walked by with her followers close behind she turned to Nick and pouted, "hey Nick." All her friends giggled and all the boys in the hall felt their hearts break into two. Hal's face was full of shock and jealousy.

Nick could feel his cheeks going red and his mouth growing into a smile; it was like a love potion that worked on the spot. Lauren has that effect on all the boys even as unwilling as they were. Nick was just like any other growing, love smitten boy and the effect of a girl with big boobs and sultry eyes worked on him like it would anyone else in that position. As he followed his gaze of Lauren as she walked away down the hall his eyes caught sight of Amber walking into her classroom and all his love sick puppy thoughts on the hot girl with big boobs and long legs drifted away. Even though all the other boys in the hall were staring at Lauren, looking her up and down and dreaming about the things they could do with and to her Nick was just staring at Amber.

When Nick looked at Amber, he did not think about have sex and violating her or how she would look naked. He did not even think about how she would taste if he could kiss her or even the way she would smell. As Amber walked past him and he stared, he did not size her up to other girls and he did not even let another thought suck into his mind, all he could do was question himself on what was going on in his mind and more importantly, his body. Sweat was breaking out and his knees were shaking, Amber was making him feel things he had never felt or even thought to feel before and it scared him.

Amber vanished into a class room and Hal was taking Nick's attention back. "You could get some Nick! Everyone in this school knows that Lauren Bishop is a major slut and takes it from anyone and from anywhere. You have to go for it and get some and be the first guy in our group to lose it." Hal ranted into Nick's ear like a pep talking gym teacher or coach before the big game. Nick was barely even listening, thinking about the ring around his finger and how he was still too ashamed to tell his friends how he had taken a vow to stay pure until marriage. The only person that knew was Amber and somehow, he felt comfortable and safe in knowing that it was just her.

As they begun walking towards their class, the same classroom that Amber had snuck away into Nick brushed off all his thoughts about his purity ring and sort of changed the subject, "I thought you had sex with that Swedish exchange student that stayed with your family last Summer?" Nick asked as they made their way into their first class for the day- Science. Hal started to talk about how he and the Swedish girl only kissed and petted and never actually had sex and how Nick should start listening more. Meanwhile, Nick was zoned out and looking right at the only thing that had his attention. As they took their seats at the back of the class, that same thing quickly turned to look at him and as their eyes connected Nick jumped and looked away.

"Nick? Nick?" Hal was complaining and staring at Nick with a confused look to why Nick was not paying attention to him, "Are you even listening?" His voice sounded sour as he tried to pull Nick's attention back to him.

Nick nodded, "Yeah sorry man I was just thinking about this dance. I have a good idea." He looked back to Amber just before she turned away from him and back to the front of the class, "why don't you go with Lauren Bishop? I have other plans." While he did have plans that had sprung from what Joe said, he could not tell Hal what they were. Nick wanted to take Amber to the dance and the kiss her at midnight not Lauren, even if she was a mega babe. But Nick could not tell Hal that the girl he had been bullying for the past forever was making a strange impact on Nick's life, so he knew he had to lie about it. Lie until it was safe to tell everyone. After all, what would have happened if Amber turned Nick down?

Hal saw where Nick was staring and saw his eyes were focused on Amber. He instantly caught onto the plan that Nick wanted him to and smirked, "Delany?" his face darkened and he gave an evil grin, "I think I like the sound of these other plans." While Nick honestly wanted to take Amber to the dance, Hal was under the impression that it was all a big master plan that would end in the ultimate disaster for Amber.

Gulping Nick realized how obvios it was that he had been staring at Amber and he quickly turned away. Other people in the class had seen Nick staring at Amber but they all shrugged it off as he was just being his usual immature and scheming self. Nick did not want to drop his guard and have his friends think he had gone soft so he played along with what Hal was saying, "This dance is going to be a night to remember." He copied Hal's villainous smile and then looked back to Amber. As he stared at her his heart jumped and he felt short of breath. The dance really was going to be a night to remember for better, and for worse.

* * *

"Hello?" A voice answered the phone that Joe could only recognize as Tatiana. She sounded croaky and as though she did not even realize that she was talking on the phone.

Joe was silent, his eyes were about to fall out of his head as he stared into a blank air of nothing.

She repeated herself, "hello?" and the echoing made her sound angry and annoyed and that made Joe nervous.

"Hey yeah it's Joe," he knew his voice was high and wailing and talking to her made him feel even more nervous. "Joe from last night at the party, I don't know if you remember me but I was just calling because you gave me your number and I wanted to see if you were doing alright?"

He could hear her giggle and then relax her voice, "I wouldn't have given you my number if I wasn't expecting a call." Her voice purred into his ear and made his whole body feel like combusting. The way she spoke made sweat leak from his skin and soak his body. "I was hoping you would call soon too."

He shut his eyes and just imagined how she would have looked right then, probably sitting back in her bed with silk and satin and lace. He smirked and suddenly everything that was making him feel nervous turned into a new feeling and it was making him feel new things. "What are you doing today?" He bit his lip and looked down at his boxers, bulging.

On the other end of the call Tatiana was sitting on her bed wearing close to nothing, playing with the hemming on her shirt and lifting it up to touch her own stomach. She was smiling so big and thinking about how she wanted her hands to be Joe's hands. "Whatever you want to do today." She was so forward and knew what she wanted. Once Tatiana got her sights set on something, there was no telling her what to do. She had made up her mind and right then she made up her mind on Joe.

He laughed, "Would you want to meet me at the shipping dock in say an hour? I'm only wearing my boxers so I should probably get dressed. It doesn't take me an hour to get dressed but I thought I might give you some time, considering you are a girl and all."

"It might not take you long to get dressed but you seemed to have very well maintained hair last night." She laughed as lips curled into a large smile. His question to meet up somewhere so secluded like the shipping dock was like Christmas to her. "Don't bother getting dressed babe, whatever you put on I'll end up taking off anyway." She laid back in her pillows with a smile of success and win and traced her fingers down her stomach and to the elastic of her pyjama shorts. "I can't wait Joe."

His eyes basically dropped right out of his head and his jaw snapped out of place and fell to the floor. "I just want to go to the shipping dock to talk to you. You seem like a really interesting girl and I want to get to know you. As a friend." He grabbed his head as though he had a head ach, laughing at how stupid what he just sounded. "I have a girlfriend and she is busy today so I have nothing to do and why turn down an opportunity to make new friends right?"

"Right." She brushed off everything he said about being friends because she knew she had a power that could control boys and even if Joe did not want her, she knew how to make him want her. "Joe," Tatiana slipped her hand down her shorts and then under her panties. "I wish my hand was yours." She lifted up her right leg and moved her hand down deeper to touch herself, "I wish you were here inside of me right now. I feel so weak and vulnerable and all I want, no all I need is you."

His mind was screaming all the things that his mouth would not dare to speak. He was just sitting so confused and desperate on his bed that he instantly jumped up from his bed and shouted into the phone, "Meet me in fifteen minutes!" After he spoke he hung up the phone and the realized he was not himself. Why would he have said such a thing? He had a girlfriend that he loved and he was not that desperate to have sex or even just really touch a girl but for some reason he got dressed as fast as he could and raced out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol tat-ee-ah-na . but so far im really liking nick's story too!! I also have a pretty important question to ask for people's opinions on but would you like to see another addition to the for the moment and derailed stories? I have had a few people ask me to make a follow up kind of story but i don't know personally if that is just taking it too far or if that is what people really want. Tell me what you think, i like the idea but im scared of my own ideas and that if I do go with it Joe and Cassidy might not end up togheter lol!**

* * *

**Kevin**

Kevin stared at April with a blank stare and confusion. He did not know what to say because his first thought was to burst out laughing because he thought she was joking but after he saw her eyes water and her whole expression start to break down, he knew it was no joke. She saw the unresponsive look on his face and it scared her that her extra baggage would scare away yet another guy she liked.

Heaving a breath, it looked like April was about to say something to break the awkward air between the two. "I-"

"A child?" Kevin exclaimed in a high pitch voice. "Wow! I had heard all the excuses in the phone book from every color of the rainbow but a child that is certainly a new one." He spun around and turned away from her, clutching his face in his hands. He felt embarrassed for himself, thinking he had been so stupid to think he stood a chance with such a perfect girl for him like April when it turned out she was nothing as he thought.

April's eyes began to water up as she felt a cold shoulder coming from Kevin towards her. She did not want him to hate her for something she was extremely proud of and loved. "I'm not using Annie as an excuse, I really like you Kevin and I don't want you to find out some other way and think I was just pulling you along for a fun ride. I don't want you to think I am a slut either and that I sleep around with all the boys and I certainly don't want you to think I am saying this all to put you off. If I wanted to put you off and not kiss me I would have said that in the mornings I wake up to the smell of burnt fish sometimes only to find it's my breath or that when-"

"Annie?" Kevin scrunched his face up and turned back to meet her watering eyes. "You have a little girl? Annie?" Suddenly both of their hearts dropped and a feeling of ease settled over the both of them. He let lose a smile at her and she reflected it with a smile of her own.

Like any mother, she started to glow as she spoke about her daughter. "Her name is Anna and she has short blonde hair. I had her four years ago and even though it was the worst thing that ever happened to me because of everything that came with the pregnancy I would not give up a single moment of it because it was the best thing in my entire life. I can't deny she was a mistake and threw my life off the tracks completely, but I would rather be a train wreck with Anna in my life than a poor little rich girl without her."

"That's sweet." Kevin smiled and shone a bright flash of white teeth at her. He glanced at her lips and wanted to kiss them but the sudden news of a child was a bit off putting. People with children were often more smart than to rush into anything and April was no different.

"I know in a way we just met but would you like to meet her?" She beamed a smile at him, hoping his answer would be the one she wanted to hear. While she was usual sceptical of letting new people meet her daughter, for an odd reason she had a trust with Kevin that she had never felt with a boy so suddenly before. When she realized that Kevin was mute and not responding she blushed and then started to talk so fast he could barely make sense of a single word she was saying. "You don't have to say you want to see her so suddenly into our relationship. I'm not saying we have a relationship but I would probably call you my friend because you are kind and sensitive and just really genuine and you haven't run away yet and you know I have a kid. So hopefully you haven't lost all respect for me-"

"I haven't lost any respect for you." He smiled and grabbed her hands, pulling them closer to him. His skin on her skin was warm and sent shivers down both of their bodies. "But I think it's too soon to meet Annie."

April let out a sigh and then pulled her hands away from his. She had a look of defeat across her face and an even bigger feeling of it in her heart.

"But as we get to know each other better then I think it could work out." He grabbed for her hands again. "All we need is time."

A tear worked its way to the surface of April's eye. She did not try to hide her emotions and letting the tear fall and roll down her cheek only scared both her and Kevin. Tearing her hands away once more she was rougher and seemed mad as she slammed her arms down by her sides. "And time is all I don't fucking have Kevin!" Her lips were tense as she spoke and more tears were spluttering from her eyes and leaking make up all down her face.

Kevin's jaw dropped as he met a whole new person. April had been nothing but smiling, happy, laughing and in just a single moment she had turned into some fictional witch in a science fiction movie. Her muttered an apology but she either did not pay attention or hear him because a second after he tried to apologize, so did she.

She slapped a hand on her forehead and made a weak noise as though she knew the mistake she had just made. If having a child did not scare Kevin off, she was sure that randomly snapping at him would sure do the job. "I am so sorry but it's just-" As she moved her hand away from her face she saw him staring at her, waiting for her to continue to talk with an empathetic look on his face. "Would you like to do this tomorrow?"

"Same time?" Kevin asked with a bright smile. She reflected his gleam and then nodded.

Over the next week, April and Kevin met at the same place at the same time but talked about all new things. Each day they got to know each other better and April would tell Kevin all about Annie. Each day throughout the week they became closer as friends and what Kevin was hoping would progress to something stronger than friends. But what felt like a lifetime of knowing each other would soon be put back into tension when April pleaded for Kevin to meet her daughter Annie.

* * *

**Nick**

Detention again, Nick sat in his usual spot and so did Amber. Mr Jacobs was sitting at the front of the class, grading papers and drinking coffee. Amber had a pile of books opened in front of her and her head hung low into them. Nick was sitting back in his chair, rocking back and forth on the two back legs. His feet were hooked on the front of the desk, supporting him up and stopping him from falling back and not hitting his head on the brick wall.

"Once I finish this test I'll get you some equations Nicholas." Mr Jacobs looked up at Nick who looked more comfortable than annoyed in detention. He took a large sip of the hot coffee and it made Nick think about how Mr Jacobs did not seem human. He could drink almost boiling water without a single emotion on his face that was not normal.

Rolling his eyes, Nick tried to kick himself forward and steady all four legs onto the floor but as he let his grip go the chair swung back and pulled him to the floor. Mr Jacobs jumped up and Amber spun around as they both heard a loud smack come from where Nick's head would have made contact with the wall. He laid on the floor, trying to think about what had just happened. The top of his head felt numb and cold even though he had just smashed it into a brick wall.

Mr Jacobs had stood up and he was standing so still by the side of his desk. Amber had turned her chair around fully to catch a glimpse of Nick as he tried to stand up. He held the top of his head tight as he could feel the blood starting to rush to his head and he tried to hold a strong smile to assure them that he was alright. His face was growing pale and his eyes could barely see as they fell weak. His legs were even weaker as he tried to lie not only to them but also to himself by standing strong and tall.

"Oh my-" Amber screamed and then rushed up to him. Neither of the boys knew what was wrong with her because her reaction to him falling had come so late. But Amber was not reacting to Nick's fall now, she was exclaiming shock and running up to him because there was blood trickling down his forehead from the cut on his head he had just made. "Here," she pushed him up against the wall and Nick's body felt even weaker. Now his breath was short and his heart felt like it was about to fall out of place. She forced his head down so she could see the top of it to see where the sorce of blood was coming from. "Mr Jacobs!" She cried spinning around to their teacher, "he has to see the nurse."

Mr Jacobs rolled his eyes, "find take him Miss Delany." He sat back down and looked back to the paper he was marking. He had zero emotion for anyone or anything it seemed.

"Take hold of my shoulder," Amber told Nick as she slipped her arm around his waist. He felt pathetic that he was putting all the dependency on a girl but at the same time he was enjoying the closeness. He put his arm around her shoulder and tried to put as less pressure on her as he could. As they left the classroom, Amber eye balled Mr Jacobs and made a quiet remark about how he was not only a bad teacher but a terrible man and adult too.

Once they were in the halls, Nick wanted to jump off her and stop making her carry his weight. "For everything I've ever done to you, you should have probably left me to do this alone." He tried to make her smile, but putting into perspective all the horrible things Nick had done to Amber over the years did not make her smile but only show even less emotion.

"You're bleeding from your head, you will probably need stitches." She explained, "how did you manage this?"

As she asked him the question, Nick realized that she was shaking too. She was nervous to be near him but he was not sure if that was because she was scared of him and felt threatened by him or something else. "I was swinging back on my chair. I was doing what your parents always tell you not to do when you're a kid." He laughed a little and gripped her shoulder tighter as his legs felt like giving way even more so than before.

She responded to his grip and pulled him closer to her, her hand holding tighter onto his waist. "I guess I just heard all the other kid's parents telling them that one." Amber looked down to the floor and even her legs felt like they were staggering.

Nick noticed the pure sadness and hatred in Amber's voice and he had no idea who to blame. There was something about Amber he never really noticed when he would bully her and it was something that seemed to be missing. While everyone's eyes twinkled a sky of color, Amber's eyes seemed dull and lifeless as though the light was not on and no one was home.

"Come on." Amber adjusted her grip on Nick and then pulled him to a door with the words, first aid marked on the glass window. Using her free hand she reached out and knocked loudly.

Everything seemed hazy to Nick as the nurse rushed to open the door and rushed even more frantically as she saw Nick's state. As she hauled his weight off Amber and almost carried him to one of the beds, the world kept turning different shades of black. His eyes were heavy and they felt sore to open.

"I'll go call his family, stay here and make sure he doesn't fall asleep!" All the words that the school nurse spoke seemed drained out and deeper than usual. As Nick rested his head back in the pillows of the sick bay bed, he felt his body getting lighter. "I think he might be concussed." The nurse kept barking orders at Amber who had taken a seat on the edge of the bed Nick was laying on.

She had her body turned to him, one arm rested across his chest as she sat above him. Staring at his eyes, her expression turned even more scared each time his eyes would begin to droop more. "Nick!" Amber shouted when the nurse left them alone in the room. "Stop it!" She jumped up and slapped him.

"Fu-" He tried to speak but his cheeks felt swollen and not because there was a thick red hand print on his right cheek.

"I know you Nick and I know you aren't really concussed. Now can you please stand up and say sorry to the nurse for wasting her time. The joke got old when I had to carry you here and you Mr are not light, you're really-"

Nick's eyes rolled backwards into his head and his eyes started to flutter shut. Amber dropped to her knees and jumped to his side. She knelt down so her face was right by his and she started peeling his eye lids apart with her fingers. What she had thought was a funny game to him was actually serious. "Can you do me a favor?" Nick slurred as his eyes rolled back to their normal positions.

Amber pressed her lips together and waited for him to continue. She held her right hand on his cheek, making sure he was warm but not burning up. "God I am so sorry, I thought you were just joking about all this. I know you're bleeding but I didn't think you were about to pass out-"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Nick's voice spoke so slow and low that as she cocked her head back in confusion it was not just because of the question. "Lauren Bishop wants to go with me but I thought hey Nick I don't want to make out with Lauren Bishop at midnight even if she is hot with nice boobs. I want to go to the dance with Amber Delany even if I can't make out with her at midnight; I still want to go with her. Kissing her would be good but just going is perfect enough for me."

Amber stood up off the floor and took a step backwards away from the bed where Nick laid. "Why?"

"Because you're all I can think of." The room went darker as he spoke as though someone had a dimmer and they were playing games with his eyes. Amber's face scared him as she had no idea what to say back to him. He wanted to scream for her to say yes but from the way she was stepping back and shaking he knew she would not answer him what he wanted.

Just as the tension in the room grew so thick that you could barely walk through it, the school nurse rushed back into the room. "Nick your parents are coming to pick you up now, Miss Delany go back to your detention and give this slip to Mr Jacobs." She forced a slip about Nick into Amber's hand. Amber was like a statue, staring down at Nick who's eyes were fluttering and about to close again. She gave him one last look and then turned away and ran out of the room, in sync with the door slamming shut so did Nick's eyes.

* * *

**Joe**

When Joe pulled up to the shipping dock, there was already another car there that he guessed had to be Tatiana. He heaved a big breath of air and then pulled up next to the car. Sure enough, Tatiana was sitting in the driver's seat of the car with her mirror turned to her so she could put her lip gloss on with ease. As he pulled up she turned to him and smiled, putting the lid back into her lip gloss. His body began to shake and his skin began to crawl.

At the same time they jumped out of their cars and a sudden awkward feeling settled over both of them. "Have fun last night?" Joe asked, walking around to the front hood of his car. He watched as she followed his lead and took a seat on his car, her already short dress hitching up higher as she wriggled her body onto his car's hood comfortably.

"It was a bit lame." Her voice spoke levels that Joe had never heard and they all excited him. He jumped onto his bonnet by her side, looking down at how close their hands were to touching one another. "Well at the start anyway, but then I met you and things seemed to get exciting."

Joe looked up from their hands and to her eyes. She was staring at him with a pout on her lips and dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she had not washed her make up from the night before off yet and she even still smelt of rotting vomit and alcohol. Tatiana was unclean and dirty, she was so different to Caitlin. "My girlfriend had a bad hangover today." Joe mentioned Caitlin not only to Tatiana but to himself as well.

She bit her lip and moved closer to him, her hand grazing his. "Joe," the feeling of her skin was rough and nothing soft like Caitlin's skin. "I already know you have a girlfriend, why would some woman who can't give you what you want scare me?"

Joe's face went pale as her hand took hold of his hand. She pressed his hand onto the skin of her thigh and he could feel his palm starting to sweat. "It isn't that she can't give me what I want-"

"Then why are you here?" She ran her lips over his ear, sending tingling sensations all through his body. Forcing his hand higher up her thigh, Tatiana let out a big smirk and then pressed her lips against his. Neither of them separated their lips, Joe was frozen in place as she pushed his hand deeper on her leg.

He wanted to take control, but he was scared that he did not know what to do so he let her keep pulling and pushing his hand. Finally, opening his mouth just a fraction Joe slipped his tongue into Tatiana's mouth. If he felt like he was cheating when he called, he must have felt like the worst person ever as he felt the sides of Tatiana's mouth pull into a large grin.

She circled her tongue around his lips and then pushed herself closer onto him. His hand went higher up her thigh and the kissing got wetter. Joe felt like he was drooling as Tatiana would not let him come up for breath from the kissing, although he was not that fussed to stop. As his hand got higher up her thigh, she started to lean back on the hood of the car. She pulled him down with her, his body twisting so now he was on top of her.

"Touch me Joe." She cried, letting go of his hand as his fingers grazed the material of her panties. He was all alone now, as her arms made their way to the back of his neck. He was frozen solid, holding himself above her using the support of one hand and making the biggest decision of his life with the other. "Touch me." She pleaded for him again.

Gulping, Joe stared into her eyes and moved so slow that it could barely be counted as moving. He dragged his fingers across the material of her panties so they reached the top were the elastic snapped. At this point with Caitlin he could normally feel her tensing and the romance dropping but Tatiana was so different and as his fingers flicked past the elastic, it only seemed to excite her more. Her lips curled into a smile and her eyes were crying for more.

"Your hands are so soft." She moaned, pulling his other hand on between her hands. She pushed him off her a bit just as his fingers started to move down on her skin. His hand was jolted out of her underpants and suddenly everything they had just done seemed to rewind. Tatiana sat up, still holding Joe's hand in her hands. She basically pushed him off her, forcing him to his feet and standing in front of her, one hand hanging by his side and the other clustered in her hands and nearing her lips. "I bet they would just glide into little holes." She smirked and looked up at him through dark eyes, "I bet these fingers know how to treat a girl just right."

He gulped again, afraid of what she was about to do to him. She parted her lips and pushed back all the fingers on his hand apart from his middle finger. She looked like a porn star in a low budget porn film as she looked up at him, slipping his finger into her gorging mouth. She rolled her tongue over his skin and let out a loud moan as though the sensation of sucking on his finger was turning her on.

Joe licked his lips and even though what she was doing was entirely new to him he could not say it did not make him feel anxious. Forcing another finger into her mouth, she did not try to fight it and took it like another piece of chocolate. He knew that his fingers were wet and probably about to shrivel up but for what reason she was licking them, he was not going to pull them out any time soon.

When Tatiana finally did pull Joe's two fingers out of her mouth she pulled off something. As Joe watched her pick her teeth, he saw she had bitten off the purity ring he wore on his left wedding finger. Something that symbolized so much was about to be lost so quickly. "Human saliva is the perfect back up when there is no lubricant around. Although," Tatiana lifted her body up quickly and pulled her panties down to her ankles. She leaned back to how she had been originally laying on the hood of the car. "I'm so wet."

Joe looked down at his fingers, his ringless finger. They almost leaked and by the second they were drying up. If he did not take action quick then Tatiana would think he was weak but if he stopped there maybe it was not cheating. But they had already kissed, she had already seduced him, she already knew what he wanted and he knew his decisions but most importantly, Joe had already made up his mind. So leaning forward and hovering his body over Tatiana's he began to explore new things and new sounds and a whole new Joe.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday at school at lunch Joe and Jarred were the first to the grass. Joe was fiddling his fingers, waiting for the right moment to try and talk to Jarred; they had been awkward since the day before when Joe had told Jarred of what Tory told him and Jarred had gone silent and scared. As they sat on the grass of the popular and rich area, Jarred leaned against a tree with his legs out in front of him as he usually sat, winking at all the girls and smirking as they would walk past. Joe kept looking up at him with quick glances and noticed how comfortable he was with being promiscuous.

Biting the inside of his cheek Joe took a deep breath in. "How do you do it man?" Joe finally spoke, plucking off a stick of grass from the ground and tearing it between his fingers.

Jarred winked at a girl from his English class and curled his lips before turning to Joe with a curios look, "do what?"

Shrugging Joe looked around as another bunch of girls approached. They all stared at Jarred and nudged one another with big grins on their faces. "Do what you do. You're so good at it." Joe looked to the ground knowing that Jarred was being his usual flirty self and working all the women on the field. Joe's cheeks were red with embarrassment of having to ask for help for his friend about something so silly as how to be good with lots of girls. He could never tell him why he was really asking though.

The day before Joe had cheated on his girlfriend with a girl he did not even know. He did not even know what he was doing but she kept directing his hands and moaning so he figured it went alright. Joe had liked the feeling inside of Tatiana even though he knew it was so wrong and he liked the way she made him feel even without touching him sexually. When Joe was finished she had pulled his shirt off and when he thought things were about to go even further and he was finally going to lose his virginity she seemed to drop her seductive act and became cold barking orders at him, "clean your fingers and go home Joe." Tatiana had slid off the bonnet of his car and walked away leaving him in confusion. She played hot and cold and even though she boggled his mind a lot, he liked it and wanted more.

Jarred laughed and folded his legs in, sitting cross legged he leaned forward and plucked a stick of grass off from the ground and started to tear it apart with his own fingers. Joe eyed what he was doing and dropped the grass he was holding. "I think you're going to have to be a bit more specific. I've known you since I can remember but I can't read your mind Joey boy."

Joe pursed his lips, "The way you are with girls. You've had so many and it just comes as easy to you as breathing." He stared down as Jarred's fingers froze from plucking at the stick of grass. It was not the reaction that Joe was expecting; Joe was expecting the mighty laugh and roar of brilliance to come from Jarred not a modest silence followed by self questioning.

Jarred's voice dropped low, "It's the same way a girl who grew up with domestic violence becomes a slut, she just wants a man to love her and make her feel special because for her whole life her fucking father hated her." Jarred clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white. Joe's eyes bulged in fear as Jarred's voice got even lower. He had never seen his best friend like that, not even when he would get so mad about to fight Todd Green. This was different from anger or insult, this was something mixed with fear and loath. "Or the same fucking way when a father-"

"Hello boys." Tory piped in as she stood in front of Jarred and Joe. She looked down at them with her usual twinkling, smoking eyes and gleaming white smile. On the left and right of her were two of her newest followers that she had recruited. Joe stared her up and down as she kneeled in front of them not even caring if her silk white stockings got the smallest stain on them. "Not interrupting anything important am I?" She smiled and noticing how distant and cold Jarred seemed, she instantly glared at Joe.

"I'll talk to you later Joe." Jarred sighed, jumping up from the grass and not even making eye contact with Tory. As he walked past he kicked his leg into her shoulder, leaving her with a bitter expression on her face.

She bit her lip and stared at Joe as he watched Jarred walk away. There was a confused expression on Joe's face as he tried to make sense of what Jarred was talking about. If what Jarred was saying was how his need for women sprung from some kind of abuse there was only one female Joe knew to be sick enough to drive someone to that. As he looked at his number one suspect, she had a snarling look on her face. "What the hell did you say to him Joseph?"

Joe jumped a bit as he saw Caitlin coming towards the group. It was the first time since Sunday that he had seen her or even talked to her and it was the first time since he had cheated on her that he had seen her. A few more of their friends were also making their way across the grass, one of them even ran into Jarred and tried to talk to him but Jarred nudged past everyone and everything to get away. Joe was in silence and completely ignored Tory as he saw Caitlin with a bright smile on her face walking towards him. She was wearing a pale pink dress and black stockings, her hair was down in curls of blonde and her face looked like it was painted like a little doll. She looked as though she had put a lot of trouble into her outfit and getting ready for that day as though it was some massive gesture to impress Joe.

"What the fucking hell did you say to him?" Tory screamed again, slamming her hands down and digging her fingers into the solid earth. Everyone on the grass turned to see as she snapped from Joe's lack of attention. Joe's focus on Caitlin's beauty shattered and he turned to Tory who looked red and pale with dark gleams under her eyes.

Jarred had heard Tory's scream and he turned to watch as she seemed to morph into the Tory he knew only privately. He wanted to run away and hide, but this was his battle and he had to fight it. She jumped from the ground and hovered over Joe. Joe seemed to shrink down in fear and Caitlin came running towards the scene at the instant.

"Tory calm down!" Caitlin yelled, pulling her back away from Joe. Tory's two new followers quickly eyed one another and then scooted away from their leader who was turning into an emotional wreck by the second. Tory spun away from Joe and pushed Caitlin to the floor. Her fingers that she had dug into the ground were not only covered with dirt but also a coat of blood because as she had forced her fingers down her skin had peeled away from the nail. Hitting her bloody and dirty fingers across Caitlin's chest in a scratch left Joe boiling.

Jumping up Joe jumped right back down to see if Caitlin was alright. Even though he wanted to get back up and push Tory to the floor and start kicking her in the face for what she had done, he refrained because there was no way he would ever even poke a girl. Caitlin coughed and curled into Joe's arms as he held her. The sounds of Tatiana underneath him rushed to his ears and his body began to sweat. As he held Caitlin all he could see was Tatiana, all he could feel was her and he liked it.

"What is wrong with you?" A voice boomed behind Joe. He turned away from Caitlin thankful that his attention had been taken away from the whole Tatiana ordeal. He saw Jarred storm up and push Tory up against the very tree that only minute ago he had been leaning against. He pinned her against the tree by the scruff of her neck.

Everyone from all around the school had rushed to the grassed area. Even people who were not high up enough on the social scale were standing on the grass, surrounding the scene. While everyone knew it was wrong for a boy to hit a girl, deep down everyone wanted to see Jarred plant his fist into Tory's jaw. There was an unsettling silence that had dropped across the lawn and no one was making a sudden movement. Tory and Jarred had their eyes fixed on one another, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

Joe was still kneeling on the floor with Caitlin rested in his arms. Her dress had marks of blood and dirt on it and everything she had planned to impress him with was ruined. "I'm scared." She whispered to him and he looked down at her supportively. Helping her to her feet, he put his arm across her and pushed her back. Stepping forward into the pit where everyone had left an open gap to see the action between Tory and Jarred unfold Joe grabbed onto Jarred's shoulder.

A gasp took over the audience as they were sure Jarred was about to turn and punch Joe and knock him out, but that did not happen. Instead Jarred let go of Tory and she dropped to her knees coughing and gagging for breath. "Stupid boy." Tory taunted from the floor. As her knees smacked onto the dirt, her white stockings were covered in grass stains and marks of brown.

"I'm trying to be the bigger person here Tory," Jarred yelled to her, "I'm walking away from all this shit right now!"

Joe stepped back and emerged himself in the sea of people knowing this was bigger than he could imagine and it was not his fight. Tory watched him as he dissolved himself out of the argument, although she felt he needed to be more involved in it. "Come back Joe," she sniggered, standing up with a crooked slouch. "Come tell Jarred more of the things you promised you would keep a secret."

Jarred turned to Joe with an upraised eye brow. "He didn't tell me anything Tory." He winked at him quickly trying to cover for him as best he could before turning back to his sister. "This is between you and me."

"That's a lie!" Tory yelled, staggering towards Joe. She got up in his face and tilted her head to her a better look at him. Her lips were so close to his that he could smell every single scent in her mouth. Caitlin watched from the side in confusion and fear of what Tory was going to do to her boyfriend. "Why did Jarred walk away so mad just now if you didn't tell him anything Joseph?"

Joe licked his lips ready to speak. He was quickly scanning his mind and trying to think of a way to protect Jarred and himself. He had told Jarred what Tory did not want him to but not when she though, either way she would still be mad. Joe had no idea what Tory's full power was. For all Joe knew, she was a mad mind that had been so cruel that it resulted in Jarred's slutiness.

"He asked me a question Tory now drop it." Jarred jumped in front of Joe and pushed Tory backwards. She stumbled but did not drop her balance.

Even though she was raging mad that Jarred had pushed her and her first intention was to take off her heel and snap him in the neck she did not do that. Instead she smirked one of her most evil grins and took a deep breath. "A question about what Jarred?" Jarred gulped and instantly knew what she was going to say. He jumped for her to try and gag her but she stepped back too fast for him and left him face down in the dirt. Tory spun around as though she was a Politian making the speech of a lifetime. She made perfect eye contact with the audience and spoke with ease and poise. "Did Joe ask where you were all summer Jarred? I can tell him the answer to that, rehab. Did Joe ask how or why you become an alcohol? Did Joe ask you Jarred," she leaned down as Jarred looked up at her with a face covered in dirt, "did anyone ever ask you why you're an alcoholic Jarred?"

"Stop it." Jarred spat, a tear spring to his eye.

Tory stood back up straight and looked around at everyone. Even though no one really liked Tory, they feared her and fear controlled people. No matter what she did or said, she would end up the queen bee at the end of any day but this day was the school's king's last day on the thrown. She saw that her work was done as everyone stared down at the Jarred they thought they once knew. "Oops!" Tory squealed in a fake tone, "I forgot your drinking problem was supposed to be a secret."

"You're a fucking bitch." Jarred mumbled from the ground, not even trying to get up.

Tory smiled as though everything he said was just a small noise. "I may be a bitch but at least I'm not pathetic." She brushed her hair back and pushed her shoulders back and stepped over him, pushing her way through the crowd of people.

Joe stepped forward and leant down to help Jarred up. He felt terrible for his best friend and even more so because he just found out the hard way that he was an alcoholic. While he knew Jarred liked drinking, he had never known it was that bad that he needed to go to rehab for it. Even though any form of backlash on Tory made him seem as low as her, at that stage Joe just did not care anymore. "Tory," he called for her attention and more importantly the attention of everyone surrounding. "You're a messed up little bitch. You may think you're not pathetic but you do need help."

She paused and turned to him only quick enough to laugh at what he was saying. She put on a strong front as Joe cut her with his words, anything he said made her want to run and cry but she would never admit it.

"Why don't you go feed your fish Tory?" He stood up as straight as he could with Jarred leaning on his shoulder. Caitlin ran into the pit and grabbed the other side of Jarred. Jarred smiled thankfully at her even though they hated one another she was there to lend a helping hand to the side she knew should win. "Go feed your fish and your lifeless followers who suck up to you just because of one thing, that sweet and golden last name that you carry with you. You don't even deserve it."

Tory's eyes became moist and her head was screaming for her not to cry. She looked right at Jarred and even though they argued and deep down hated one another, there was one thing that the two could agree on and it was the next thing that Tory spoke, "Kibble, my last name? It's a curse not a fucking blessing." As she turned away Joe was filled with more confusion than ever as he saw a hint of sorrow in her eyes and even the flicker of a real emotion filled human being.

* * *

**Nick**

When Nick woke up he found himself at his house on the couch, cartoon running and Frankie sitting right in front of the television coloring and squaring out his eyes. "Hey little buddy you don't want to get glasses like your brothers do you?" Nick laughed his voice croaking with every word he spoke.

The sound of Nick's voice startled Frankie and he jumped from the floor to turn around and see his older brother with half opened eyes and a red face from having slept in the same position for over an hour. "Mom!" Frankie yelled at the top of his lungs and being a little kid, it was a very high pitch shriek.

Their mother rushed into the room and instantly dropped to Nick's side and cupped his face in her hands. She started to poke him and stretch at his skin, taking his temperature and ask a million questions. "Are you feeling hot? Is your head still throbbing? What is your name? How many fingers am I holding up? Nicholas, please answer me."

"Mom," Nick laughed pushing her hand out of his face as she waved five fingers in his vision. "I'm fine, I'm not too hot my head feels completely normal, my name is Nick and you were holding up a full hand. Four fingers," Her expression dropped in fear that Nick's sight was gone, "and one thumb." She sighed in relief and gave him a giant hug.

"You had three stitches in the top of your head." She explained to him forcing him to tilt his head forward so she could examine the stitches for the seventh time that hour. Frankie rushed to her side to catch a look at the stitches. "Your friend came by to check up on you but they said they had to be home for dinner. At nine pm for dinner, what a strange family."

Nick laughed and pushed his head back, taking away the view of stitches from his mom and Frankie, "Hal's mom sometimes makes big desserts and he never misses them." He was a bit confused why Hal had even come over to check up on him, it was not like there was any way Hal would have found out about the accident unless his family told him.

Mrs Jonas gave him an inquisitive look, "Hal?" She retorted, "I'm talking about your friend. The attractive girl with the stunning eyes and dark hair." She raised one eye brow as she saw the look on Nick's face and the red in his cheeks begin to blush through.

"Nicky has a girlfriend!" Frankie giggled poking Nick in the stomach. Mrs Jonas stood up and patted Nick on the shoulder, giving him a supportive motherly smile. She left the room with one of those proud looks on her face as though her son was finally falling in love. Nick, who had always been so shut off to love and negative to Joe and Kevin's girlfriend was head over heels for a girl of his own. "Nicky has a girlfriend!" Frankie taunted again.

Nick just smiled and leant back on the couch, staring up at the roof as though it were the sky. Frankie was still repeating himself and trying to tease Nick but the sound did not bother him. Resting a hand behind his head, Nick's face was coated with the biggest smile ever and it just kept growing. "Not just yet little man." It was Amber Delany on his mind and even though he knew he should not have wanted it that way, he did not want it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

After Tory had split from the drama scene and one of the teachers had rushed up to send Jarred to the principal's office, Joe and Caitlin had snuck away to an empty classroom. She was sitting on the windowsill, looking down at the grass area where everyone was whispering about the drama that had just happened and how they did not know if they could trust Jarred as their school leader anymore. All the girls who had wanted Jarred suddenly wanted nothing to do with him. Even though Caitlin hated Jarred, he was Joe's best friend and she knew she had to play the empathy card for the both of them.

"Popularity is a funny thing." Caitlin said as she watched one group of girls in particular sitting on the grass. They all poked at their food and barely spoke, one girl who sat almost outer to the group wore more of a shabby outfit and the only time any of the girls talked to her was when they passed her their rubbish. "The things people will do just to feel anything."

Joe was sitting at the teacher's desk with his feet on the table, staring at the empty desks as though they were filled with students with prying eyes, waiting to learn something. "It's a numb feeling." Caitlin turned from the window to him; he had been popular since he could remember although she was one of the people that had to pry their way into the inner circle. "I would rather do something really stupid to feel good. Trying to be popular is stupid but it doesn't make you feel good."

"Well what is something stupid you could do to make you feel good?" Caitlin asked, turning her body away from the window so now she had full sight of Joe. He kicked his legs down from the desk and leaned forward.

He could not tell her the truth of what was really going through his head. Cheating on your girlfriend so someone will have sex with you, that is something terrible that ends up feeling good. At least so Joe thought. "I don't know drugs?"

Caitlin laughed and jumped off the windowsill. She walked over to him and took a seat on the edge of the teacher's desk in front of him. "Tory is a bitch and a leech, she is a manipulator and a liar but that's what makes a good queen bee. She does the role justice at least."

Joe looked down at the table, trying to concentrate. "She may be all those things but I don't know about a liar. She said Jarred was an alcoholic and went to rehab; he didn't argue her or call her a liar. Maybe she wasn't lying? Maybe Jarred never told me all that stuff, but I don't know why." He looked back up at Caitlin, rubbing the side of his head as he tried to make up excuses for his best friend. Why was Jarred so scared?

"Maybe you should talk to your best friend about all that stuff, not your girlfriend." She had a playful grin on as she separated her legs and kicked one over to the other side of the desk. She shuffled forward towards Joe and suddenly his look of worry and fear drifted away into an excited glow. She was not Tatiana and he knew she still would not have sex with him, but it still excited him as her dress hitched itself up and revealed even more skin than before. "Joe," she whispered in his ear. His lips quivered, awaiting hers. "I love you."

Joe shifted his hands onto her thighs, "Yeah?" he pushed her dress up higher, "I love you too." She kissed his neck and he bit his bottom lip. Shutting his eyes he rolled his fingers up her thighs even higher until he could feel her underpants. As his fingers brushed the fabric his mind flickered to Tatiana. Every sensation came back and it scared him, quickly tearing his hands away he opened his eyes. Caitlin was staring at him with a smile as though she did not notice how he had just reacted.

"Joe," She lowered her voice and moved her hand to his chest. Feeling the race of his heart beat she grinned and knew that in a moment it would start to pound even faster. What she was about to ask him took so much out of her and she did not know how long it would be until she finally took the next step in their relationship. "I've been thinking about doing this with you for so long. I have wanted to do this for a while now but I've been really scared."

Joe's eyes widened and he gulped. He knew Caitlin was a perfectionist and losing her virginity on a teacher's desk during school hours was barely perfect for anyone but who was Joe to argue. Her hand was rested on his chest and he could only guess that in a matter of minutes she would be undoing his buttons and tearing off her clothes.

"I talk to my parents about it and they said it was a really good idea." Caitlin moved her hand from his chest and up to his jaw. Holding his face in her hands she smiled. "I want to-"

"You told your parents?" Joe shrieked. "What happens if they tell my parents? My dad would go mental you know I'm not supposed to until-"

"Until what Joe?" Caitlin's grip off his jaw dropped. "I want you to come meet my parents this weekend. What did you think I was going to say?"

Joe's cheeks blushed as all the blood rushed to his head. He really thought she was going to take the plunge and say she wanted to have sex but it turned out the opposite completely. She wanted him to meet her family. "Until I've told my parents that I am going to meet your parents. My dad really likes to know what's going on in my love life." Joe lied, trying to turn to focus off sex. Caitlin smiled at what Joe said as though it was cute and childish and he smiled too, trying to take away the stress off himself. He was instantly nervous about meeting Caitlin's family but he could not estimate how horrible the night would turn out to be.

* * *

**Nick**

At school the next day, news had spread on the bump on Nick's head and everyone wanted to see the stitches. During lesson he was the talk of the class and at lunch all eyes were on him. He liked the sudden popularity and the fact that all the girls were leeching onto him. It all almost made him forget Amber, but only almost.

Between lessons Nick caught sight of Amber by her locker; he was standing with Hal and a few of their other friends by the drink taps. As people would walk past Hal would splash water at them and everyone would bust out into roars of laughter. "Hey Nick, call Delany over." Hal nudged him with an evil grin spread all over his scheming face.

Nick's heart jumped at the idea of talking to her and he could not help but hold down a massive smile. Hal shot him a weird look and instantly, Nick dropped the dopey in love grin. "She's not stupid man," Nick rolled his eyes, looking Amber up and down. She was fiddling to open her lock, clearly getting frustrated as she scrunched up her face and crinkled her nose. "Amber wouldn't come over here to talk to me first of all and second," he looked back over at her as she stepped away from the locker. "She's not stupid enough to fall into that trap just so you can splash her with water and then laugh like a pack of hyenas."

Just as Nick spoke Amber stepped forward with a blank expression and moved to the locker next to the one she had been fiddling with. Everyone in the group had been watching her, waiting for her to mess up and trying to open someone's else's locker, thinking it was your locker was defiantly a mistake that they found worthy to laugh at.

"Yeah Nick," Hal shouted loud enough for everyone in the corridor to hear, "Amber Delany really isn't that stupid is she?" Everyone laughed harder and caught Amber's attention. She heard what Hal had said and it caused her to look at Nick who seemed to be the only person not laughing at her. Her eyes looked like they were a second away from crying and Nick was sure that if she stayed for a second longer with all the laughter, she would surely break out into tears.

Taking a last glance at Nick, Amber turned and ran away in the direction of the girl's bathroom. Nick's heart felt like it was about to combust as all the empathy in his body took over and felt all of Amber's embarrassment and pain.

"No wonder she needs glasses." Hal burst out yet another socalled joke that left everyone in stitches.

Nick turned around with a strong look on his face. He took a big breath in and everyone went silent. Everyone apart from Hal. They were all sure Nick was about to say something heroic and stand up from the nerdy girl, but instead Nick just smiled. "Yeah," he grabbed Hal's shoulder with a thud, "no wonder." Everyone laughed again and then the bell to start the next lesson started to burst into everyone's ears.

Most of the group scattered off to lesson, even Hal said his goodbyes. As more and more people left, Nick found himself alone in the corridor. He stood still by the water tap looking down at his reflection in the silver metal. Normally he would live for the kind of humiliation that he just witnessed and normally he would be a ball of laughter while Hal splashed and upset people but he was changing on the inside.

Turning around Nick looked at Amber's locker or at least the two lockers she had attempt to open. He smirked and even though he felt horrible for her on the inside, he knew how he could make it better. Heading off in the direction of where she went instead of going to class, Nick found himself out the front of the girl's bathroom with only one noise in his ears, a girl crying. He looked up and shut his eyes, breathing in all his strength he held that big breath in and then pushed open the door.

The crying got louder and the scent of roses and everything nice got stronger. The girl's bathroom was cleaner than the boys and seemed warmer. He smiled as though it was extremely inviting and then took a step inside. He was blown away as though it was a magnificent piece of art or a beautiful sounding song. He had never seen a bathroom so clean and well kept all at the same time as smelling good. "Wow." Nick gasped.

Without even noticing, the crying suddenly stopped. Nick was still caught up in the room and he did not notice that the door on the end of the cubicles had opened and Amber was standing in the door frame. As he looked into one of the mirrors he saw her staring at him, red faced and still sputtering tears. "What are you doing in here? Is this a stupid dare that one of your stupid friends told you to do so you could just do something stupid to me and make me look stupid and feel stupid and just laugh at me like I'm stupid?" More tears flooded to her eyes as she spoke.

Nick rushed over to her and grabbed her in his arms. She seemed to feel comfortable as he held her, even though he could feel her struggling. "That's stupid."

She gave him a big push away and screamed, "What do you want with me?"

Nick adjusted himself after having just been pushed almost to the floor. "My friends are really stupid, in fact I don't think that's a good enough word to describe them. Particularly Hal he needs to be put into special ed or something," he saw Amber ease up and a smile start to draw itself on her face. "I don't know why I am friends with him; I don't know why I am friends with them." Nick self doubted himself and looked down to the floor with a sad expression.

"Nick?" Amber spoke softly and walked over to the basin. She ran the cold water for a second before taking off her glasses and then splashing it on her face. "Why are you in here, really?" Water dribbled down her chin.

He walked over to her side and grabbed her glasses in his hands, "to apologize." She stared at him and her eyes shone so bright and big that his knees went weak. The look on her face made him smile and he could not push it down. "I'm sorry for them laughing at you, I'm sorry for ever having laughed at you or ever having done anything stupid."

"Thanks." She murmured and snatched her glasses away, sliding them across her eyes once more.

"You have really nice eyes." Nick told her, taking her glasses off again. "You should rest your eyes more often." He stared at her eyes and began to lose himself in them, he started to picture them together smiling and laughing just being happy together. Then his lips felt warm and tingling as his eyes dropped to her lips and he began to think about kissing her. Standing on the dance floor, underneath the disco ball, her waist in his arms and her hands behind his neck, all Nick could think about was how much he wanted to be with her.

She blushed and took her glasses from his hands, folding them in half she pulled her bag onto the counter top and put them safely away in their case. As she zipped up her bag she knocked his out of his fantasy dream and as he jumped it reminded him of something and suddenly he was on his knees, with his bag in front of him searching for something. "Is your head alright?" She asked, remembering what had just recently happened to his head after he tried to be clever and lean back on only two legs of his chair. She looked down from her nose at him, trying to search through the mess of his curly hair to see the stitches.

Nick jumped up holding a scrunched up piece of paper in his hand, "yeah I almost forgot about it until you asked just now. By the way, thanks for waiting with me at my house while I was knocked out. My mom said you were really kind and pretty. My mom is an honest person isn't she?" He began to blush too at the idea of how pretty he thought she was and at what he had just said. Trying to take both their attention away from what he had just said, he shoved the paper into her hand.

She was scattered and embarrassed by what he had just said so she quickly took the paper and unfolded it. Flattening it out with her fingers she saw a picture that Nick had drawn for her. It was of a girl in a ball gown like dress with messy hair and thick glasses; by her side was a buff, tall guy who for a drawing looked attractive in his suit and tie.

"It's us." Nick laughed, pointing at the drawings. "I told you I wasn't very good but I thought I would give it a go and ask you one more time. I'm telling you right now Amber, I'm not asking as a cruel joke and I'm not asking because I'm about to pass out and probably not wake up for a few hours but," They both looked up from the paper and stared at one another, "will you go to the dance with me."

She did not flinch, she did not even breath, her eyes began to dry out and start to water because she was forgetting to blink. "I don't think I can Nick." She passed the drawing back to him and the backed away, trying to make her way out of the bathroom.

"Why not?" Nick jumped in front of her and blocked the door. "We will just go as friends, we don't even have to dance. Just be my company for the evening? Please?" He raised his eyebrows as he watched her stare at him blankly. Her expression was not going to change and he could guess neither was her answer. Stepping to the side, Nick hung his head low in defeate.

She stood in her place, staring at him. "For the boy I used to hate more than anything in the world, you're actually a really kind person." Nick's neck snapped up to look at her. "Don't make me regret this but I think I may actually like you Nick." His lips curved into a perfect smile and her grin reflected that.

He scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of something smart or funny to say to take away from the awkwardness that was growing between them. "I guess I kind of like you too." He pressed his lips together and even though he wanted to swoop down and grab her face and press his lips against hers and rush out everything to her about how he felt inside, he wanted to save it for the dance. Even though Nick had told her they would just go as friends, he still had the intentions to kiss her.

"Nick," she looked down with a painful tone in her voice.

"Yeah?" He smirked, glad that he had not scared her off with telling her that he liked her. Although Nick had said he liked her he had not said it all, he was too scared that if he told her how he really felt then she would surely be too freaked out to talk to him.

She looked back up at him and laughed, "You're standing on my shoe."

He laughed and jumped backwards, letting her free. "Sorry." He mumbled awkwardly. She assured him it was alright and then just like seven year olds, they blushed and looked away from one another. Amber smiled his way one last time and then made her way out of the bathroom leaving Nick alone to smile and punch the air in victory. He was jumping around and dancing on the spot, thinking about how well everything had gone.

"Nick?" A voice laughed softly from the door. He stopped on the spot and spun around to see Amber staring back at him. "I don't know if I made it clear enough but I'll go to the dance with you." She smiled again and he nodded thankfully. Once she left again, he turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. He felt so much better with Amber in his life and he was not going to do anything to lose that warm and happy feeling that she created in his. Sure Nick was not going to let it slip, but some people love drama and some people like to put out flames just for the thrill of things.


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all i need to say sorry majorly for the massive long wait. And the bad thing is... this chapter isn't even that good. Everyone seems to be just talking on phones and nothing really happens. Just more questions get asked. I know it sucks and i am so sorry for the wait but i have good reason. my accont got blocked n even my story got deleted!!**

* * *

"So," Mr Jonas smiled at his family from the head seat of the dining table. Everyone was sitting in their usual seats, Nick next to Frankie, Frankie across from their mom and their mom next to Kevin who was like usual, sitting next to an empty spot. Joe was being his usual self and rushing around late for dinner. "How was everyone's week?" It was Friday and yet another week was over.

Nick smirked and looked down at his food, trying not to blush or let off too much off a vibe of how in love he was. After the run in with Amber in the bathroom, Nick had been feeling strange around her at school and even though they had never been so close he had never been so distant. On Thursday when Hal decided to steal Amber's biology notes Nick did not argue but the second he was alone with them he quickly snatched them away and slipped them into her locker with a small drawing and note on the corner. During their detention they were both silent and sat in their usual seats however when they were alone Amber had spun around and asked what color dress she should wear to the dance, Nick started to blush and lose breath so he just shrugged and then looked away.

"Normal." Kevin answered, stabbing a fork into one of his potatoes. He stared down at the crispy food and begun to think about the week that he and April had just had. They had met up for lunch every day for the past week, sharing and swapping stories. Sometimes she would start to cough and need to excuse herself so Kevin assumed she had a cold and used that as a reason to him not to try and kiss her again. He did not want to make anything move to fast as they were really getting along and on countless amounts of occasions since they had become friends she had told him he seemed to be the only decent man she had met in a long time.

"Nick has a girlfriend." Frankie busted out. All eyes turned to Nick who had instantly turned red. Mrs Jonas just smirked at him and begun to think of the girl who had visited him.

Nick rolled his eyes and looked over to his dad, trying to play it down about how embarrassed he was. "It's not-"

Before Nick could even reason and try to get himself out of such embarrassment Joe was stampeding into the room. His hair was a mess and the look on his face was sheer frustration. "Sorry I'm late. I was just putting on pants." He took his usual seat and peered over the table to see what food was there for him to eat.

Kevin put down his knife and fork and entwined his fingers, "And why were you not wearing pants Joseph?" He smirked and suddenly all eyes were on him. Kevin had a massive grin on as he felt he had busted Joe for something.

"I just got out of the shower. If that is alright with you Kevin?" Joe laughed a bit at Kevin as he watched him just roll his eyes. "Is that alright?" He repeated himself still with a chuckle to his voice. Kevin was always acting like Joe's older brother and even though it was true that he was, it got annoying when it was 24 7. Kevin was just like a dad figure before he could even know what was going on, protecting the people he cared about the most.

Mrs Jonas cut in and passed the salad bowl down to Joe. "That's great, we love our boys to have good hygiene." Joe gave her a confused look as he held the salad bowl in his hands. All the boys laughed as Joe passed the salad back to her, the same as all the kids had done before him.

"Talking about being clean," Nick leaned forward and flicked his eyes between his mom and dad, "how about I give you a hand in the kitchen after dinner? Do a little washing and drying, keep the pocket money to yourselves, I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

Everyone, even Frankie laughed at what Nick had said. "Very convincing," Mr Jonas said raising his eyebrows with a smirk. "What do you really want?"

"Everyone is going to Hal's tonight and I know I'm not supposed to go to Hal's when he is having a get together because of what happened last time-" Last time, Nick and a crowd of kids had stampeded up the street throwing rocks at street lamps. The cops came and ended up dropping Nick home to a very tired household. "But everyone will be there and-"

"Everyone?" Mr Jonas said in an uproar of shock, "Well are Kevin and Joe going?"

"Defiantly." Kevin joked about even the thought of hanging around with Nick's group of friends.

Joe looked offended, "that Hal kid is the biggest loser I have ever met, and his parties involve pizza, no beer and parental controlled music."

"And having no beer is a problem?" Nick retorted, "Are you an alc-"

"No, I am just trying to point out that it isn't much of a party." Joe cut in before feeling the gaze of both his parents burning into him, "Not that I would know. Parties are so stupid." His parents both smiled at his corageous words and then gleamed at one another, proud of the good boy that had come to raise. "Before we get any further into this,"

"Joe!" Nick shouted, "I was trying to ask a question."

"And the answer is no Nicholas. That Hal boy is trouble. You're better than him." Mr Jonas drowned Nick out and while this was usually Nick's cue to jump up and fight back he kept silent. He looked down at his meal as though it were a sea of a thousand eyes, staring up at him with an audience of waiting for his next action. This was Nick's great moment, the drama that made for good television.

"You're right." Nick sighed.

"I said no!" Mr Jonas yelled before realizing what his son had said. The room went silent and everyone stared at Nick in awe. "I mean good. Good to hear. That bump on your head must have knocked some sense into you for once." No one paid any attention to what their father had just said; they all just kept staring at Nick as though he was a different person. His face even looked different; it looked as though it was glowing.

Nick smirked to himself and almost forgetting that he was not alone, "it's alright. She wouldn't be there anyway." Joe and Kevin quickly exchanged confused looks, Frankie was about to pipe up and start cooing words about Nick's petty crush but everyone could tell by the way he said the word _she_ that it was more than a petty crush. Looking up at everyone, Nick could not fight his smile, "could I be excused then? I think I have a phone call to make."

"S-s-sure." Mr Jonas stuttered confused as he watched Nick pick up his plate and almost skip away. Everyone was silent and confused in their owl realms, trying to get a grasp on this new Nick. "Do you think it was the girl that came for him when he knocked his head?" Mr Jonas leant across the table to his wife, trying to keep his voice low.

She was smiling like a mother would in that situation, "I hope. She is very attractive, their children would be adorable. And the wedding, she would look like a million bucks!"

Joe started to feel his face blush, "have you thought about this kind of stuff about me and Caitlin too because I know it's a girl thing mom but still it kind of scares me." Everyone looked to him now and started to think about his girlfriend.

"Sure." She lied in response as though it would make Joe feel more comfortable. "It's been a while since you had that look on your face though." She had never even thought about Joe's wedding day with Caitlin, she had never even thought about what they might look like at prom together. It was almost like no one even expected Joe and Caitlin to make it past the weekend, sure they said they loved one another but love is a deeper feeling than words. It seemed Joe was a pretty good speaker then. Everyone knew it; even Caitlin knew it- Joe did not really love her.

* * *

**Nick**

"Yeah man my dad was being a total dick about it." Nick complained with a fake bad boy attitude on the phone to Hal. All Hal was doing was responding with short and complaining answers. "I told him to go fuck himself and then he got really mad and told me to go to my room."

"Bust out then." Hal tried to pressure Nick again. The music in the background was loud; the party had already started at Hal's house. No one important came before nine, but Hal still put the music on loud. He said that pumping up the volume attracted hot girls who were going out for a walk after dinner, it had yet to work but Hal had faith.

Nick rolled his eyes, this was the third time in the past five minutes that Hal had tried to tell Nick to sneak out and he was running out of excuses. "Kevin is on Nick watch." Nick walked over to the mirror on his wall and started to examine his teeth, totally carefree of the situation. He was almost professional at getting out of plans and this was no exception. "Dad told him to report to him immediately if he even hears the smallest sound from my room."

Hal gasped, "get off the phone then! I don't want you to get caught talking to me."

Nick smiled at his reflection as though it were the master mind behind the lie. Hal was so easy to fool. "Shit, you're right man. Alright I might see you tomorrow. Are we still on for Xbox tomorrow at Jackson's house?"

"I hope so, his mom is so hot. I would tap that all night long." He paused as though thinking impure things about someone's mother. "And all day long."

"Hal," Nick scrunched up his brow, "that's someone's mom."

"True. But she's hotter than some of the dogs at our school. Like Delany."

Nick froze. He turned away from his mirror and jumped onto his bed, sitting up straight and letting his body try to cool down. "Really? You think Amber is ugly?" His face was flushed and going pale all at the same time. His skin was prickling at the thought of her. Talking about how she looked only made a picture of her in Nick's mind and that made him smile. Seeing her eyes stare at him made him want to impress her and seeing her lips made him want to kiss her and never stop. There was so much he wanted to do for and to Amber but he was too afraid.

"No," Hal admitted. "Don't tell anyone this man and I can only tell you this because you're my best friend but-" Hal paused and took a long, deep breath. Nick rolled his eyes about how serious Hal was being and waiting. "I would say Delany is one of the hottest chicks at our school, like sometimes when I'm throwing stuff at her or taunting her, all I can think is how much I want to touch her. Not like a creep but like just to be with her."

Nick's lips peeled apart and his mouth hung open. Hal had hated Amber Delany since he could remember; he had insulted her and made almost the entire school including Nick hate her. Everyone was horrible to Amber and Nick had become the leader of all the trouble, the trouble that he had learnt to cause from his best friend.

"If you tell _anyone _I'll kill you though." Hal snapped as he heard nothing but silence from Nick.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Nick asked, throwing his body down onto his bed.

There was silence from the receiver and Nick thought perhaps Hal had hung up but after what seemed like a few minutes, Hal spoke again. "Nick you know." Nick thought for a moment, trying to think of horrible things that had happened in Hal's life that he could pin onto Amber Delany. When Hal was seven, his brother and his brother's best friend were in a car crash. Hal's brother Mike died while his best friend Zac become brain damaged. It was the only bad thing Nick could really think of that had ever happened in Hal's life and sometimes that was what Nick believed made Hal the way he was. "You know. Why are you being such a dick about this?" Hal almost screamed at Nick.

Nick was scared and silent, "Kevin's coming, I have to go." He lied, trying to find a way to escape the awkward conversation. Something had overcome Hal and the only thing that Nick could think was the memory of Mike. But what did Amber Delany have to do with Mike's death?

* * *

**Joe**

After dinner Joe was in his room, pacing back and forth trying to get his nerves out about meeting Caitlin's parents. They had organized for Joe to go to their house for dinner on Saturday and all Joe could think about since the arrangement had been made was how scared he was. All the pressure Caitlin had continuously put on his about making everything perfect was finally getting to him.

After Nick had left the table Joe had told his parents of how he was meeting Caitlin's family and suddenly their mom was buzzing about what he needed to wear. Although she had certainly got excited by the news, she had still not started to talk about marriage plans between them like she had with Nick and a girl she had never met. The whole situation was beginning to make Joe wonder and sweat and even more nervous than he was.

Taking a seat on his bed, Joe held his cell in the palm of his hand and wished it would just ring itself. "Come on Caitlin call me." He whispered softly, wishing that somehow she would be able to hear him and suddenly call him. But she did not have bionic hearing and she did not call him, but within minutes Joe's phone was buzzing with a caller ID set as private.

Sitting deeper into his mattress he let out a squeak. He had wished that Caitlin would call him, he had even asked for it and now his phone was ringing. It was all out of the ordinary and strange, he could not even bring himself to move and answer the phone. Just staring at the private ID message, Joe could feel his body going numb. Putting all creepy facts aside, Joe was nervous that if it was Caitlin than he would have to talk to her about Saturday night and that worried him because he knew that she would start to get like she always did and start barking orders at him. She would tell him the perfect clothes to wear and the perfect things to say, she would tell him the perfect looks to give and the perfect way to do his hair. From head to toe, Joe knew that going into it he would just be a creation of Caitlin, perfect to her in every way.

The phone stopped ringing and Joe let out a sigh of relief. But just as it had stopped, it started again. "Fuck!" Joe cried and then threw his phone onto his bed. He jumped off the bed and stood away from it, staring. It was like the telltale heart, slowly driving him mad. "Fine!" he finally gave in and jumped onto the phone, flipping it open and holding it loosely against his ear. "Hello?" He croaked, shutting his eyes tight and fearing for the beckoning voice of his girlfriend. He knew they need to discuss Saturday but he was too afraid to do it.

There was almost a silence on the other end, but not an uncomfortable silence. "Hello Joseph." A cool voice broke the silence and Joe recognized it as Tatiana. He was not expecting her to call; he did not even know how she had his number. He was in awe and stunned, not saying a word he let her speak. "My mother is ironing like crazy, my dad is well being my dad, my sister is singing really loud or at least trying to and my family is just everywhere right now, they're all really on my nerves and I was wondering if you would like to come play with me?"

Joe's eyes widened, "Tatiana!" He snapped, cupping his hand over the phone so no one in his house would hear him say a girl's name other than Caitlin. "You can't say stuff like that to me."

"Why?" He knew she would be smiling like the coy girl she was, probably biting her lip and running her hands all over her body. "Does it turn you on? Does it only make you want me more? Does it-"

Joe felt hotter all of a sudden; her voice did things to him and made him feel things that he could not describe. "How did you get my number?"

"Caller ID Joseph." She said blankly as though he was stupid for not having already thought about it. "When you called me last time, you know the time before you made me feel so good down by the dock?" Joe tensed and bit his lip. He sat on the very edge of his bed, hunched over so low that his hair flopped in front of his face. All he could feel was something that was a mixture of regret and pleasure. He hated himself for what he had done, but he wanted to do it again.

"That was a mistake." He tried to reason, not only to her but to himself as well.

"No it wasn't, I know that and you know that. You are trapped inside of something that you don't want to be, you want to explore, you want to learn and we both know Joe that I am the only one who can free you and I am the only one who can teach you those things. I am the only one who will let you explore." Tatiana's sudden words confused Joe.

He cocked up and straightened his back a bit. "What do you mean by that?" He knew what it meant, Tatiana would do things with him that Caitlin would not but how did Tatiana know that.

There was a silence as though she had been busted for something that she had not even been accused for. "Can you please just come meet me at the dock?" Her voice was low all of a sudden she seemed more serious than Joe had ever heard her.

"Why?" Joe asked, trying to make sense of anything she had said. "It felt really good last time when I touched you like how I did and being with you seems easy-" he realized how wrong everything he was saying was and stopped, "it was wrong and I don't think we should see each other or talk anymore."

Then the Tatiana he had come to know seemed to become a real person. Her voice sounded sincere and what she said seemed real, "I want you Joe. I don't just want your lips on mine and I don't want just your hands on my skin or your fingers pushing and prodding me."

"Why are you calling me?" Joe stood up, shouting into the phone. His voice was loud and caused Kevin to come knocking at his door. There was a disgruntled look on Joe's face when Kevin opened the door and he knew he should have just backed out and left him to his privacy. Kevin guessed Joe was on the phone to Caitlin and it seemed like there was trouble in their paradise, if that was what anyone would have called it. "I want to forget all that; I want nothing to do with you so just fuck off!"

"Joe!" Kevin gasped in shock. Joe waved him off and tried to get him out of his room. He was flustered about Tatiana and did not have time to deal with nosey brothers.

Tatiana stayed silent for only a second before blurting out what she had called for, "come meet me Joe, I want you inside of me and not just your fingers. I want your all. I want to drown under you and I want to feel you erupt, I want to scream like I am about to die. Joe, so clearly all I want is a moment of your time."

Joe dropped his phone and the sudden action scared Kevin. Kevin jumped and stared at Joe's feet where his cell lay flat on the floor. "I have to go." Joe croaked turning slowly to Kevin. Being a boy was getting the best of him. Picking up his phone he spoke into it one last time before hanging up, "I'm leaving now."

If only Joe could see the reaction of the girl on the other end. She was smiling with such a dark smile that any evil villain would be afraid of her. If only he could have seen her, she was already dressed to go out and have sex with Joe as though she knew that he would not be thinking with his head when he gave her his answer. Joe was just like any other boy and Tatiana knew that, he was a toy and all she had to do was play with him until she was bored. Bored or at least until she got the revenge that she wanted. The same revenge as the last time. Hey Alistair?


	12. Chapter 12

**There are some parts that are kind of flashback throughout this chapter. I put them in italics so you wont get confused!!**

* * *

The sun was falling from the sky and the boats that rested on the water rocked forward and backwards slowly with the movement of the water. No one was around; even security had not come yet to patrol the area. There was not a sound and not a movement. The air was cool and left a sweet ocean smell lingering, with only the sound of a car pulling up to break the silence, Joe started to get worried.

Sitting alone in his car, Joe was shaking and picking at his nails. His legs were rattling and his teeth were chattering. Images of Caitlin would drift in and out of his mind but he either ignored her or just let himself forget about her. Hands quivering, Joe adjusted his mirror for the eleventh time. This time as he stared into the reflecting glass, he saw movement and a car drive past. Gulping, he spun around and turned to see as a car that he knew as Tatiana's car pull up next to him.

She stopped her car and smiled at him, he had to turn away so she would not see all the fear on his face. There was a massive smile plastered on her lips as she fumbled with the handle. As Tatiana grabbed for the handle to her car she missed it and punched the door. Looking down at her hand she almost gasped. This time she turned away from Joe so he would not see the expression on her face.

Her hands were shaking so much that she could not even take hold of the handle on her car. Opening her mouth to a gap, she most screamed in shock. Trying to hold herself together she inhaled a big breath and then turned back to Joe. His face flashed to a memory of hers, another boy. "It could feel this good too." Words Tatiana had spoken before ran into her mind and she jumped. Blinking her eyes shut fast she quickly erased all her thoughts.

Like Tatiana, Joe inhaled a big breath and then made his way out of his car. Standing on the solid ground, he thought his legs would give way at any moment. This was the moment.

"Just one touch." More words became an echoing thunder to Tatiana as she tried to mirror Joe's actions. He was dragging his feet and walking towards her car door. Almost at the door, she clutched her chest as her heart began to jump and flood. "Just do it like this." More words that Tatiana wanted to forget. Words that had never taunted her before were suddenly words that scared her and ones she would rather forget.

Joe's hand hovered over the handle to her door but before he could open it for her, she had worked up the corage to do it herself. Slamming open her door with a thud Joe was forced to jump back and away from it. He bit his lip and watched as she made her way out of the car.

From the heels on her feet to the liner on her eyes and the product in her hair, Tatiana looked like a vision. She was wearing a short skirt that almost showed her underwear and a tight white shirt that pulled up her skin and showed some of her stomach. Joe's eyes could not stop staring at her and suddenly all his nerves drifted away and excitement settled in. "You're looking well." Joe told her, almost drooling as he stared at her.

Close to blushing, Tatiana had no idea why she was feeling like she was. Boys never made her nervous, boys never made her scared. "So do you." He was wearing a pair of jeans and casual top, nothing impressive in comparison to her outfit. "Are you scared?"

"No." Joe lied. He pressed his lips together and then shoved his hands into his pockets feeling uncomfortable in the situation. He wanted to get on with it, he wanted to feel a sudden rush of energy, he wanted to feel that good feeling that everyone talked about, he wanted to be someone different for the moment.

Tatiana stepped back and leaned on her car; she dropped an arm down and took hold of the handle to the door to her backseat. "Good." She made no effort to make the situation more comfortable or more fun. "Unbutton your jeans and take that ring off." She eyed Joe's purity ring, she knew for everything it symbolized and stood for. Joe did not question how she already knew that but he did start to question himself and if that was what he really wanted to be doing.

Holding his left hand out in front of him, Joe stared at the silver ring that wrapped itself around his finger and reminded him every day that he was supposed to be pure. All these things that Joe was supposed to do and think, he went against them all. He went against everything that his parents thought he believed in just to feel a moment of pleasure. He wanted to feel that moment of pleasure that he was even going behind his girlfriend's back to do it. The girlfriend he did not love and as much as he tried to, he could not find a reason why he did not love her. Things felt almost perfect when they were together, but it felt like a hole. There was a hole in their relationship and Joe could not even find where the air was coming from so he could patch it up. It just kept deflating.

Tatiana watched on as Joe seemed to be arguing with himself as he stared at the ring. She kept getting headaches and flashing back to times that she should have forgotten. Times exactly like the one she was about to make with Joe. Seducing the younger men was not just a game to Tatiana, it was revenge. When she looked at Joe, she saw Alistair in his place. When Joe looked at her with those dark brown eyes all she could feel was Alistair staring up at her. When Joe spoke, she heard his voice. "This isn't the first." Tatiana spoke so softly to herself that Joe only heard it as a gasping breath, "this won't be the last."

"I can't take it off." Joe finally admitted to Tatiana. He looked up from the ring and burned his eyes onto her. "The ring, I can't bring myself to take it off."

"Then don't." She rushed him and slapped his hand down so he was not focusing on it anymore.

Joe lifted his hand back up and took another look at the ring. Tatiana stepped forward and grabbed his hand tight in hers; she latched herself onto him and started kissing him. His lips kissed the same way that Alistair's lips had kissed but for some reason Tatiana could sense that Joe wanted it more. His tongue fell into her mouth and stabbed at her tongue. She took his hand that she was still holding and pressed it on the very top of her thigh.

"I've wanted this since the first time we met." Tatiana repeated herself. Although she had never said those words to Joe, she had said them to Alistair and like Joe he had fallen into the trap as well.

_Alistair had pulled away the first time Tatiana tried to kiss him. "What is wrong with you?" He had almost laughed in her face, making her temper grow. The look of disgust that had been spread across Alistair's face made Tatiana angry and she had clenched her fists so tight that her nails had dug into her skin and cut at the soft skin of her palms._

Joe pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his hand. It was shaking again as Tatiana forced it up her thigh. "I don't think I can go any further." Joe almost blushed at his shyness. "I have a girlfriend."

"_I have a girlfriend." Alistair had spat at Tatiana the second time she kissed him. The second time she had kissed him was in his room, she had come over to visit him after he hurt her feelings. He tried to apologize but sorrow was not what Tatiana had ever been after. _

"_Caitlin?" Tatiana had laughed; her hand was still connected to the back of Alistair's head. Her fingers were tangled in his hair. "Do you even love her?"_

_Alistair had fully pulled away from Tatiana's grasp. He had more restraint that Joe although he never really got away from the painful future that Tatiana had in store for him. "Yes."_

"_Then why do you want me so much?" Her famous words it seemed. _

"Caitlin?" She repeated the same words she had spoken to Alistair. The whole situation had been planned out in her mind. The look on Joe's face when she said Caitlin's name was scary. He looked like he was about to vomit and pass out. He was pale and dark, his skin was flecking red dots of flushing and his eyes seemed to be fading. "Do you even love her?" She finished off her sentence with a bang and it was a shock that Joe did not fall over at the question.

The big question, did Joe love Caitlin or not. He knew the answer, but could he bring himself to say it. Of all the people, could Joe bring himself to tell Tatiana- a girl he did not even know the truth. Gulping, "no."

"So that's why you want me so much." Tatiana smirked and then pulled him back into her. Kissing, trapped in one another she started to take slow steps backwards and towards the car. Pulling him with her, she knew he was under her spell.

"_I don't want you, when have I ever even given you the idea that I even remotely want anything to do with you?" Alistair had almost screamed back. He towered over Tatiana but height and strength did not put fear into her heart. She was stronger in much more ways._

_Smiling, Tatiana took a few steps away from Alistair and just when he thought she was going to give up she dropped her body onto his bed. "If it's not with me, it might as well be with her right?"_

_Alistair scanned her as she got comfortable on his bed. He could see up her skirt as her beige colored panties were at full exposure. He kept reassuring his love for Caitlin and how much he did not want to lose her; he did not want anything to ruin the love they had together. They were so close and he had never felt such things as he did for Caitlin but he was a boy and he fell deep and hard into Tatiana's dirty little trap. _

The car door was shut and the windows were fogged. Tatiana kept moaning and telling Joe it felt good. He kept his head bowed and tried to focus on what was going on and even though he knew it should have been wrong, it felt so right. It got hotter, it got faster and he knew it would not be the last time between them. For some reason, he felt something between them. It was almost as though Joe trusted Tatiana. He trusted Tatiana, the one girl he should have never trusted. She was the perfect liar.

* * *

**Nick- I know that nick is basically a substory but i really like writing about him and i get a good reaction from his story. Thanks**

Monday morning at school and very few people were talking about the party that had passed at Hal's on the weekend. While he was going around the school acting like a total pimp and yelling out and high fiving everyone he could, most people just thought he looked like a loser. Nick first saw Hal in the morning by his locker, talking to Lauren Bishop.

As Nick approached them he had a confused look on his face as what they were talking about. When Lauren saw him coming, she instantly straightened her back and almost blushed. Looking down to her feet she smiled and waited for Hal to start talking. Nick kept looking between them, both smiling. Lauren looked nervous and excited and Hal looked supportive and sort of jealous. Most of the boys shot Nick envious looks as Lauren giggled and twirled her hair around him.

"Midnight Dreams is this Friday Nick." Hal raised his eyebrows and patted Nick on the back. He held onto his bag with one hand and used the other to gentle shove Nick closer to Lauren. "Good luck." He whispered into Nick's ear before walking off. Leaving Nick alone with Lauren, he looked back at the pair as though it were a match made in heaven.

Nick did not take a second to look at Lauren in the way he used to, he scanned his eyes around the hall as what felt like hundreds of eyes stared on at the couple. She was almost hiding behind her pile of books, still giggling and acting like a seven year old about to hold hands with a boy. She was supposed to be the biggest slut in Nick's year yet she got giggly when she was alone with the boy she had her eye on. It seemed immature to Nick, it seemed like how he used to like it. He was different now.

Licking her lips, "Hal tells me you're dateless for Friday still."

Nick scrunched up his face. "Actually I thought Hal was taking you. I had other plans-" Then his other plans walked past. Amber Delany, sporting a new bruise on her neck that looked like it spread all down to her shoulder. He wanted to jump away from the lockers and hold her in his arms and make sure she was alright. Nick wanted to be on the dance floor then and there, the clock about to strike midnight. He wanted to kiss her and hold her tight in his arms. Never letting go.

"Really?" Lauren suddenly seemed more comfortable. She seemed a lot bitchy, but that seemed to be her regular personality. "Well whoever goes with whomever Nick," she moved closer to him and extended a hand to his jaw. People's jaws dropped. Amber turned to look at the situation, her eyes caught Nick's and she instantly turned away. "I'm going to have you Nick, the dance floor at midnight your lips will be on mine."

Nick stepped away, "Maybe kiss Hal, he likes popularity more than me and you seem very popular." Amber heard what he said and like everyone else had a smirk on her face. Nick's words almost brought Lauren down but she just raised an eyebrow in the bitch way that she did and let out a big grin.

Lauren let go of her hold on his face. "I guess I'll go tell Hal how hard I will fuck him after the dance then." All the boys around felt the pain Nick should have felt. That comment was supposed to make Nick feel regret but to be honest, Nick was not eager to have sex at all. The only thing Nick wanted to do above everything else was be purely happy and that meant being with Amber. Even just detention made Nick feel warmer, Lauren made him feel cold. "You are the one I want Nick and I always get what I want." She leant in close to him so none of the people around watching could hear, "And this is no exception."

Nick just smiled sweetly at her as though everything she had to say did not bother him. "I have to go, but make sure you tell Hal I said she's all yours." He patted Lauren on the shoulder and walked in the opposite direction of her. She spun around to catch him as he walked on past. Her face was full of shock as a boy rejected her. With her tight yellow dress, showing so much tanned legs and opened so much at the front to reveal way too much cleavage for school, she got turned down and rejected by the boy she wanted. But like she had said, she always got what she wanted and Nick was no exception.

Heading in the same direction he had seen Amber going, Nick searched the halls and kept looking into every classroom. As he looked he saw a big blue poster for the dance. It was bordered in a thick coat of glitter and tinsel; it made butterflies arise in his stomach. In the center of the poster was a silhouette of a girl and boy dancing. Nick stopped to stare at the poster and suddenly he could see him and Amber together. They were on the dance floor, her waist was tight in his hands and she was staring into his eyes. He could not stop smiling, in his fantasy and reality.

"I think the dance committee could have done a better job with the posters." Amber laughed, standing behind Nick. He spun around to look at her, smiling up at him as her eyes dragged away from the poster.

Thoughts started rushing into his mind. Was she thinking about us dancing? Will she dance? Will she kiss me? Does she know I want to kiss her? Does she know this is not just a joke? Does she feel how I feel? "Yeah." Nick blurted out, almost spitting on her. His nerves were even making his mouth lose and very salivated.

Amber smiled, "we haven't really talked about the dance. It is this Friday and I thought maybe we should go over everything and make sure we know what's happening." She raised her eyebrows as she threw a suggestion at Nick. He could not keep her eyes off her and quickly looking her up and down once he noticed something, her hands were shaking. Her whole body was a bundle of quivering nerves. "I thought maybe you would want to come over my house some day after-"

"After school?" Nick cut in. They both shuffled and looked away from one another. Nick stared down the hall and tried to focus on just one thing so he would not shake as much. "I should be able to do that I mean if that is what you were going to say."

Staring down at her feet and smiling, "that was what I wanted to say." She looked up at him and he could feel her warm gaze. Turning he caught her eye and he also took note of her most recent bruises. The marks that must have hurt did not seem to affect her and she continued to talk, however her voice dropped and so did her nerves. "But before you come to my house you have to understand something-"

"Delany!" A voice yelled from the end of the hallway. The pair turned and saw Hal standing in the middle of the hallway with a cocky grin and strong stance. "I know you two are partners for some stupid assignment but hurry along. Go away." He moved closer to them and when he was inches away from Amber he blew in her face. A smile broadcasted itself on his face as he waited for Nick's chuckle of approval. Nick however, stood still and just stare blankly.

Amber bit her lip and took a few steps backwards from Hal. She looked Nick up and down, almost waiting for him to say something mean to her. She knew he could not risk losing his friend just for some girl, so she layered on her skin and tried to make it thick so she would not be crushed or hurt when he told her the bad news. Even Hal was watching Nick for his response.

"Let's go to lesson," he nudged his head to Hal and tried to make him walk off but Hal stood still.

"Why are you talking to her?" Hal asked blatantly. Amber's lips were parted as though she were about to pipe up and answer for him, but she respected Nick and did not want to cause him any grief even if that meant just playing the secret friend card. "You know what she did Nick and you're just talking to her. You fucking ditched the hottest girl at this school for some piece of scum, poor, pathetic bitch." He turned to Amber and gnarled his teeth at her.

Nick's eyes widened. He pushed Hal back away from Amber. "Look," he yelled. "I don't Hal, I have no idea why you think that Amber is a bitch or why you hate her but get over it. Please because I am going to the dance with her and I'll probably go a lot more places with her because she is a nice girl and you're just a dick."

Hal laughed. He opened his mouth wide and began to laugh in hysterics. Nick turned to Amber and they shot one another a confused look. She was gnawing at her bottom lip though as she awaiting the big bang that Hal was surely about to throw into the mix. "You like her?" He laughed so loud that everyone in the school would have heard. "Nick Jonas likes his sworn enemy Amber Delany. This is priceless."

"Shut up." Nick told him, stepping forward.

Hal jumped backwards and dropped his grin, "she's a mental case. Ask her where she gets half the bruises Nick. I can tell you, but maybe that could be a fun story she could tell you while you're on your official first date to somewhere just as pathetic as the pair of you." He looked at Amber; his eyes seared into her and burned her. She knew what he was talking about for she had always known why Hal had hated her. Situations which she could not control, situations that she never could have controlled. She was only seven when it happened.

Nick heaved a breath and turned to Amber; she was silent and stood still. "I was about to tell you." Hal watched her; he wanted to hear how she had to say it. The ways that he would have broken the news to Nick would have been different than Amber. Her voice was sweet and innocent; she could make the world feel sorry for her. She looked right at Nick when she spoke, using all her confidence to do so. "When I was seven," Hal coughed to interrupted and remind her, "sorry when we were seven our families were friends."

"Actually Delany we were friends since I could remember." He walked up closer to her, "it was when we were seven that it all came crashing down."

Amber had a scared look on her face, "I can't do this." She cried tears sparking in her eyes. Nick was about to jump forward and push Hal again but when he kept talking for her, he froze.

"My brother died, yours just became handicapped." He looked right into Amber's eyes as more and more tears surfaced. "Who gets the short end of the stick, the jury is still out." What seemed like real human emotion took over Hal and he just shook his head and walked away. Amber was in tears; her eyes were a mess of leaking salt water.

Alone in the hallway with just Amber about to break down, Nick felt like he should have done more than just stand there.

Amber looked down to the floor and scrunched her face tight, trying to regain confidence to finish telling her story. "I was at a birthday party and they came to pick me up." She shrugged and more tears flowed, "everyone has made me feel like it was my fault since the day the police came to the door with their hats pressed to their chest and sorrowful looks spread across their faces." She shook her head and sniffed.

"I knew Hal's brother died but I didn't-"

"It's alright." Amber tried to force a smile, "no one knows really. I guess it is something neither of us ever really wants to talk about, his brother died a good person. My brother was drunk at the wheel and has to live the rest of his life with people looking after him, drooling everywhere and not understanding where his best friend is."

Nick moved closer to her, "I don't blame you."

She shook her head, still talking about the situation. Nick wished he could have thought of a way to make her stop talking about it, it was causing her pain and he hated to see her looking so tormented. "My parents stop noticing that they had another child. I would hurt myself all the time trying to get their attention. Sometimes I just sit with Zac hoping he will attack me." She gulped and pulled her hair off her neck. Leaning to the side she pulled at the shirt she was wearing and revealed a big purple mark to Nick, "I guess it works."

Nick ran his fingers on her neck, it felt like electricity when he touched her skin. Pulling his fingers away she straightened up her neck and blushed. They were both silent, nervous again. Nick wanted to make sure she did not start making herself upset again. He wanted to make sure she did not open her mouth and start to talk about bad things, so he edged his face close to her face. His hand brushed up onto her cheek and he parted his lips. Wetting his lips he knew that if that was not the moment, then there never would be a better opportunity.

So close, about to make contact. Nick's eyes were shut and his lips played with a smile. Amber was not reflecting him, she jumped back. "Nick!" She screamed his name and made him jump back as well. "I thought we were becoming friends."

"We were!" Nick almost squealed, "I mean we are. We are friends but-"

Amber had a scared look on her face as she pursed her lips. "Listen I have to go, I might talk to you some time before Friday. I don't know if I really want to go. That's what I wanted to tell you but I forgot, I don't want to go anymore." She shrugged quickly and turned to walk away. Making her way away from Nick she covered a lot of ground in a short amount of time.

"Amber!" Nick shouted after her. She kept walking. "Amber!" He shouted louder and with more pain and want but still she kept her head forward and did not turn around for him. She could have ignored him for the rest of her life but he would keep shouting her name, he was not shy to admit it now, Nick Jonas was in love with the messed up girl. "Amber stop!" She kept walking. "You're just making up excuses because you're scared."

She stopped. Turning around she shook her head at him. "I'm scared?" She pointed at herself, poking her chest with her finger. "You're probably about to cry at the thought that Hal is about to tell the school that you weren't bullying me. You're probably shaking right now because people might see us together. You're the scared one Nick, you're terrified and it's disgusting."

Nick did not gasp, he did not call for her again and he did not even try to fight back at her. Nick did not make a single noise, he barely even breathed. He just stood, frozen watching as Amber walked away. She led a tough life that he understand better now and she put up such a strong front all the time, especially all she had been though and all Nick had put her through over the years. He did not want to fight her because he knew she was just letting her guard down for once. "I am." Nick agreed.

Amber rolled her eyes and walked away from him again. All she really wanted to do however was run back and let him finish what he wanted to do. But she was scared, no one had ever really cared about her before and to feel such strong feelings from someone worried her that it might all be a lie or joke. Nick was honest and in love with her though and deep down she knew that.

* * *

**There is a really big story kind of shocker that i want to get to but i cant for a few chapters cos of what i wanted to plan out... actually there are a coupld shocks n one of the major ones is coming up next chapter!! Enjoy the wait lol!!**


	13. Chapter 13

An hour had passed and Joe and Tatiana were still on the backseat, tangled and sweating. Tatiana kept kissing him and pulling him in for more, she would twist her body and arch her back. Joe could tell that she knew exactly what she was doing and even though it was his first time, he thought she did it well. Even the car seats were leaking sweat and the windows were so fogged that they had started to collect a new layer on them.

"Joe-" Tatiana tried speaking as he moved his lips away from her mouth and started licking and kissing at her jaw and neck. She held his face in her hands, closing her eyes and falling into his ecstasy. Tatiana knew he was a virgin and even though she knew that it was his first time, she enjoyed every minute of it. Alistair had not been a virgin when she seduced him but still she felt unmovable and fake when they finally did have sex, Joe however was nothing like that. Tatiana wanted more, she did not want it to stop and even the thought of his skin on her skin made her quiver and want him. "We should stop, we should stop."

Joe looked at her, sweat dripping down his forehead. Leaning closer to her he rested his forehead on hers and stared at her lips, she kept parting them and moaning. She was crying for more and even though Joe barely knew what he was doing, he wanted to give it to her.

Grabbing onto his back she dug her nails in past his shirt and to his skin. "Please Joe," she pulled him tighter against her, "stop."

Pulling away Joe took a good look at her face, she was not joking but she was lying. She wanted him to stop but they both knew that all Tatiana wanted was to keep going and never subtract from Joe. Biting his lip Joe slowed down and pulled his weight of her, "what about tomorrow?" He smirked at her and tried to sit up.

Tatiana slipped her body backwards and out from under Joe. "Yeah?" She sat up next to him, watching as his fingers fiddled with his pants. Grabbing his jaw she pulled his face to look at hers, "what about tomorrow?" She licked her lips and moved closer to him, staring down at his mouth and feeling his fingers move from his pants and to her legs.

Still smirking, Joe awaited her kiss and the thoughts of what they could do the next day. "We could meet up again, here?" He slipped his hand up her leg and started to caress her skin. Moving closer, he latched his lips onto hers and he could taste the salty sweat that was coating her mouth like a lipstick. Tatiana kept licking his lips as though they were chocolate, drowning him in her saliva. Joe liked it though; he liked everything that Tatiana did to and for him.

"Well I've got something on tomorrow but after dinner should be alright." She said, pulling away but still allowing his lips to brush against her lips as she spoke. "Even during the day. I hate not being with you and even right now without you inside of me," she grabbed Joe's hand that was up her leg and snatched it away. She pressed it up against her breast and poked out her bottom lip at him, "I feel so empty."

_The next morning after they had sex Alistair was nowhere in Tatiana's room. She was confused and kept jumping around, trying to find a fallen note or some sign that he had left pleasantly. The sex had seemed cold and she could tell that he did not really want it; he was rough and kept looking away as though he were trying to think of someone else. Tatiana fell asleep straight away after she had climaxed and thought that Alistair had stayed by her side but that was not the case, he had left right away to tell Caitlin of what he had done._

Joe felt like a king, he thought he was in control and calling all the shots. This was Joe's crowning moment. This was how Jarred had always told Joe he felt, how Joe needed to get some so he could feel that same feeling and now he did. His insides burst and his skin burned, his cheeks hurt from smiling. "I have to meet my girlfriend's family tomorrow so that timing is perfect for me."

"Isn't that funny?" Tatiana dropped his hand and allowed him to fix himself up again. Raising his eyebrows he looked at her with a questioning look. "You're about to take a big step with Caitlin tomorrow and yet you are here with me, a girl you don't even know, a girl you shouldn't even know, having sex. You haven't even had sex with your own girlfriend and yet a stranger seems more fitting." What she had said made sense to Joe and he froze, a look of regret crept over his face. "But don't get me wrong, I loved that and I can't wait for tomorrow."

Joe gulped back all his empathy to Caitlin, trying to just forget he had a girlfriend for the time being. He forced a smile at Tatiana and nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow is going to be great." And tomorrow would be great, just not for the reasons he thought and just not for Joe. Tatiana turned away from him and hid her face, smiling coyly and vindictively at what she was doing, what she had already done.

* * *

**Nick**

Lunch, it was Nick and Amber's first day on cafeteria duty and with their current situation of just having had a fight it was uncomfortable. Amber was already in her apron with hair net on when Nick arrived. He was running late and as he ran into the back room both the lunch lady and Amber shot him dirty looks. "Sorry, sorry!" Nick rushed as he snatched an apron down off the rack and slipped it over his head.

"Sorry sorry won't do it." Darleen the chubby and cranky old lunch lady picked at Nick. She towered above him, crossing her arms across her chest and staring down at him with the same look she would pass off to kids when they would ask for extra chocolate sauce on their mud cake. "Put down that apron boy, you can start on the dishes."

Amber smirked and snuffled a laugh. Nick just grunted and threw the apron back onto the rack. "This is so stupid." Nick complained as he stomped over to the sink where piles and piles of dishes sat. It looked like Darleen had not even looked at the dishes in about a month. She fed of detention students and the fact that when they came as forced help she could make them do anything she pleased and dishes were her least favorite things to do.

"What's stupid is the way I saw the pair of you two carrying on in the seating area the other day." Darleen muttered, snatching the serving spoon out of Amber's hand and nudging her to the side. Amber stumbled a bit and then regained her balance, turning to Nick quickly just to catch him staring at her. She shrugged him off and walked over to where the line was building up, to take money and exchange coins.

Watching as Amber silently took everyone's money he began to notice how insecure and shy she was. He was not making life any easier for her by hiding their friendship and his love for her in particular. Licking his lips he stepped forward an inch, "Amb-"

"Clean the dishes." Darleen snapped, not even turning to look at him. She had snake eyes in the back of her head.

Amber turned around again, holding the money of a tenth grader in her hand and giving Nick an expressionless look. He gulped and retreated into the backroom, slowly making his way to the dishes. Amber turned back to the tenth grader and handed them their change. Sliding along the line, Hal gave her a massive grin. His tray was empty apart from a single apple and cherry muffin. She stared down at his plate and then glared up at his face; she knew it was all an evil ploy.

Hal looked over his shoulder to his regular table where he and Nick usually sat with all their friends. "First you kill my brother, and then you turn my best friend into one of your lifeless zombie losers." He arched his back, taking a tight grasp on his tray and leaning forward into Amber. The line was growing and students were getting annoyed but either factor did not change Hal's plans for destruction.

"Lifeless zombie losers?" Amber laughed back. Ever since her run in with Nick when she had a burst out for what seemed like the first time ever to everyone, Amber had not been so quiet to fight back to Hal and especially Nick. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hal raised his eyebrows, "He is dumbstruck in love with you, whatever you want to call it." Amber's heart jumped, "it's sick." She frowned at him. Hal lifted a hand and grabbed the muffin, fondling it in his fingers he poked at it and tore a bit off. His lips curved with delight as he poked a portion of the muffin into his mouth.

Amber rolled her eyes at his attempts to do whatever it was that he was trying to do. "What do you want? I have people to serve."

"I want you to get over it." Hal pushed the muffin out towards her. His brow lowered and his face grew darker, "take this as a peace offering."

Amber's eyes were stuck to the muffin in disgust. "You are trading a muffin for my feelings? Well don't worry, I don't like Nick anyway so you can keep your muffin and just forget about paying. Go sit down Hal."

Hal threw the muffin into the air for a split second before dropping it back into the palm of his hand. He held it like a magician would after performing some spectacular trick with it. "Don't tell me you forget Amber Delany, even I remembered that apple and cherry was always your favorite flavor." His evil grin grew as she reached out and took the muffin from his grasp. "I understand you must hate Nick Jonas and I know how to make him hate you, just do as I say and it will all be done." His smile grew as she examined the muffin.

"He does hate me-"

"No he doesn't!" Hal snapped, "he is in love with you Amber." Her neck snapped and she stared up at him with nerves. "I know how to change that, that is unless you-" he leaned closer and the line to be served grew. Darleen was watching Amber with an upset look at her efficiency. "You don't love him do you?"

Amber gulped and shut her eyes. She did not know what to think, she thought it was all a trick from the start and everything that kept happening just seemed to reassure all her feelings. "No," Amber opened her eyes and slammed the muffin back down onto Hal's tray. "I don't even like Nick Jonas, he is immature and mean."

Hal looked down at the muffin on his tray almost in defeat. But he still had one trick up his sleeve. "Then come to the dance with me, if you are so sure he hates you then there is no way he would get jealous and confess his love, right in front of everyone. Right?" He saw the hard look on Amber's face soften. He could tell that he had just said the magic words. Hal could read Amber and Nick like a book. They were in love but Amber was not going to admit it because she was afraid that Nick was only using her and that he would never admit it in front of anyone.

Biting her lip, Amber spun around to the open and empty door to the back room. A cold feeling swept over her body as she stared at the door frame that only moments before Nick had been standing in. Turning back to Hal, she saw his awaiting face and then forced a smile, "sounds like a good idea."

Hal took a step back from the counter holding his tray and picked up the muffin. He tossed it to her and took another step back. He had a grin on his face that read utter villain but to Amber all she saw was the perfect opportunity to finally make Nick admit how he really felt and not just for her. She wanted to be sure it was not all a lie and she thought that Hal's plan was the perfect way. Catching the muffin was like a binding contract, Amber was Hal's for one night only but it was just one night that Hal needed to get everything back to way it was supposed to be- Amber paying for something she never did.

* * *

**Joe**

Joe pulled up to the same house he had pulled up to a million times but for the first time that he was going to go inside. As he got out of the car he paused and just stared, it was massive and he could tell that even before meeting Caitlin's family that they must have been high class and very well kept. He started to regret his wardrobe choice, skinny jeans and a white button up just seemed too casual for meeting your girlfriend's wealthy family.

His legs felt like jelly, he had never been that nervous in his whole life. He was even more nervous than when he and Tatiana had sex the day before, he was even more nervous when only an hour ago he had pulled out of Tatiana for the seventh time that day and she told him she climaxed. It was not because he was in love with Caitlin and he wanted to make a good impression but the fact that he did not love Caitlin and now he had to lie to a whole family of people.

Before Joe even made it to the steps that led to the house the door had swung open and Caitlin was rushing out to him. She was wearing a simple white dress and she had all her hair pinned back with a glittering bow. She had the biggest smile on her face as she ran to him and her cheek were blushing the brightest red.

Leaping into Joe's arms, he could feel her trembling. She was just as, if not more scared than Joe was about the whole ordeal. "Mom has been cooking for the past two hours; my dad has been lecturing me on sex even though I keep assuring him that you're a good Christian boy with respectable values." She grabbed his hand and fondled his ring.

Goose bumps raised all on him, his ring that symbolized nothing to him now. He had sex with Tatiana, he had sex with Tatiana more than once and yet he felt no regret. "So they know my name?"

Caitlin giggled and smacked his chest. She stood to his side and clutched onto his hand tighter, "I've been talking about you non-stop to my family since we started dating. My sister said she is sick of you and she hasn't even met you yet!" She had the brightest smile on her face, so proud of her boyfriend.

"Great your family already hates me." Joe laughed; trying to make Caitlin acted all stressed again. She jumped up to explain to him but he grabbed her in his arms and held her tight. They stared at one another for a moment; Joe looked into her eyes and saw a pure innocence. Maybe that innocence was what Joe thought he had always been in love with or maybe he just thought he loved her because she loved him.

Caitlin backed away from him, her nerves taking over her body again. Staring at Joe and looking into his eyes made her feel relaxed. "Just ignore her, she will probably start talking shit at the table tonight but if you pretend it's just a sound it makes everything better. Don't feel rude when you ignore her either, everyone does she is used to it."

Joe sniggered, "So you have a Nick in your family too." Caitlin just looked to him and smiled; taking his hand again she began to lead him closer to the door. Both of their nerves kept building with each step they took. All the things that Joe knew about Caitlin drifted away and he began to forget who she was. He was scared that when her father would ask him questions about their relationship he would mumble and start to talk nonsense. He was scared that when her mom asked if he wanted more pie that he would try to make a joke and no one would laugh. He had never been so scared.

As he took his first official step into her house however he felt warm. The air was a good temperature and it smelt like flowers. "Is that Joseph?" Her mom called from the kitchen. The house was clean and well organized, just like Caitlin. Everything was perfect and all the colors and patterns matched. All the ornaments complimented one another and Joe could tell partially why Caitlin was the way that she was.

"Yes." Caitlin squeezed Joe's hand one last time before stepping away from him to close the front door. Her parents rushed into the room with massive smiles on their faced. "Mom, dad this is Joe." Caitlin stepped between them and tried to introduce them.

Her father pushed past her and stuck his hand out for Joe, "well that makes me Caitlin's dad but you can call me James." Joe looked down at his hand and nervously took hold of it and shook it. "Firm grip boy." He muttered holding Joe's hand tighter.

Joe's eyes bulged as he tried to pull away from the tight grip of Caitlin's dad. He was tall and wore thick rimmed glasses, he looked harmless however he had a very strong grip and it scared Joe. Caitlin had told Joe how he was a banker but not just a teller or an accountant, he owned multiple banks across the state.

"Jim, let the boy go!" Caitlin's mom burst in and tore her husband's hand away from Joe. She looked just like Caitlin plus ten years. Her hair was long and blonde and her fringe was cut to perfection with no split ends, she looked like a step ford wife. Joe was tempted to say something cheesy about where Caitlin got her good looks but he thought it might have passed off as trying to hit on her so he refrained. "I'm Bernadette but you can call me Bernie." She forced Joe's hands into hers. She examined his finger nails and then checked his cuticles. Pushing back a few of his cuticles, she seemed pleased with her overall appearance.

Joe forced a thankful smile, "Well James," he nodded to her father and then turned to her mother, "Bernie, I'm Joe and I love your daughter." He pulled Caitlin closer to him and he held her tight. He lied so well that he almost convinced himself.

Bernie had the same look on her face that Joe's mom had had on her face when she talked about Nick and Amber. Maybe it was because Bernie knew better than to believe that Joe was in love with Caitlin, after all she had only heard about Caitlin's view on their relationship and she really did love him. "Dinner is about ready, let's take our seats." She clapped her hands together and continued to smile at Joe.

James nodded in agreement and patted his stomach; he started to make his way to the dining room. "Caitlin go get Tatty." He ordered politely as he left the room.

Caitlin's jaw dropped, "no!" She snapped back. Her eyes gazed up the stairs and to a door that Joe could have only guessed was her sister Tatty's door. He smiled at their banter as it seemed like the same thing that happened at his house or even the kind of thing you would pull out of a story book. "I don't want to catch syphilis." She turned to Joe and smirked at what she had said, waiting for him to laugh.

"Caity!" She cried, cupping her hands over her ears. "Can you refrain on the bad attitude for one night; I don't want our Joseph to think we hear have no standards and poor health." She nudged Joe in his chest and laughed a little at his surprised reaction. "We really do have good health in this house though; just Caitlin and Tatiana are always insulting each other."

Caitlin grunted and started to make her way up the stairs. Joe smiled at what Bernie had just said, thinking about how it was almost the same between him and his brothers. "Don't worry, all families as like this. I have two younger brothers and an older one so we are always at each other's throats." He eyed Caitlin as she stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Tatiana!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Joe's eyes bulged as it only just hit him. His neck snapped back to Bernie, "your other daughter, what did you say her name was. What did Caitlin just say? I thought I heard you say Tatiana, her name isn't Tatiana is it?" His voice had begun to shake even more than his body and that was an impressive fact because his legs had began to buckle so much that he thought he was about to drop to the floor and faint. He wished he would have fainted, it would have been less painful than what was about to happen.

No one had to answer Joe because as the door creaked open and Caitlin's older sister stood in the doorway it all made sense. Well actually it all stopped making sense; Tatiana knew exactly who Joe was even before she slept with him, even before she met him. He had been prey and she had been his girlfriend's older sister.

"So," Tatiana cooed from the top of the stairs. She too had her hair pinned back and a neat dress on. She looked so different to what he had even seen her like, "this is the infamous Joe."

Joe gulped, "infamous," he tried to laugh, he tried to convey any kind of expression but everything failed. "That's defiantly a way to put it."


	14. Chapter 14

Caitlin turned to Joe and saw the look on his face. He was a ghostly white color and looked like he was about to vomit, thinking it was just all his nerves racking up she ran to his side and locked her hand tight with his.

Tatiana stood at the top of the stairs, her body twisted and hands clasping the rails. She stood tall and strong with all the power and grace that she could. Her eyes gleamed as she stared at Joe, his eyes not taking their focus off her for even a split second to allow him to blink. She was wearing an outfit that seemed like nothing Joe could have ever pictured her wearing. With all her dark hair gathered and pinned back off her face she wore near to no makeup apart from a light blush on her cheeks and a few brushes of mascara over her lashes. The dress she wore had a high neck and a hem that dropped past her knees. Jaw dropped, Joe felt like he was meeting a whole new person.

"I'm going to go get the cutlery out," Bernie leant into Caitlin with a smile as she stared at Joe. She was impressed with the boy her daughter had brought home and once again it seemed that being a perfectionist had paid off for Caitlin, "introduce everyone."

Caitlin rolled her eyes at the suggestion and squeezed Joe's hand tighter. Caitlin had an uncaring attitude as Tatiana trotted down the stairs, taking her time with each step. Her shoes were low and barely could be called high heels; this was not the Tatiana that Joe knew. As she made her way down to the floor Joe could feel Caitlin's palm begin to sweat and her hand grasp his tighter. It was as though she already knew.

"Caity, you never told me he was this mature looking." Tatiana stood with perfect poise at the bottom on the stairs, one hand grazing and playing with the polished wood of the stairway rails. "I've heard so much about you." She stared at Joe, feeding off all the attention he was giving her. Her eyes only dropped focus on him for a second when she gazed over at Caitlin, looking at the tight hold she had on her boyfriend. "I've been dying to meet you," she looked back at Joe and held out her hand.

Even though Caitlin had him gripped tight, he shook free from her and took Tatiana's hand in his and tried to quickly shake it. Using her middle finger she tried to tickle his palm but the feeling caused Joe to hurriedly snap away. "I bet you have." His jaw was tense and made him look angry, using the hand he had just pulled away with he took it and wrapped his arm around Caitlin.

Caitlin's skin crawled as Joe held her tight as though he were protecting her. In a way he was. No boy or man in Joe's position would ever want their girlfriend and their mistress to meet but Joe was unfortunate enough that they had known one another their whole lives. "Joe this is my older sister Tatiana, Tatty this is my Joe."

"_Your _Joe?" Tatiana laughed as she grabbed Caitlin's jaw in her hands. She pushed her cheeks tight and forced Caitlin's lips to pucker like a fish. The two stared at one another with ghastly eyes. "So like you, so cute." Tatiana threw Caitlin's face out of her hands and basically pushed her into Joe, "so perfect. Don't you just think Caity is the most perfect girl you have ever met Joseph?" Tatiana cooed turning back to Joe, resting a hand on her hip.

Joe tensed up, thinking about both girls at the same time made him sick enough. Let alone them being in the same room and defiantly let alone them having been sisters. "I think Caitlin is the best and I'm glad she's my girlfriend." His voice dropped low, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Caitlin smiled at what he said and twirled out of his grasp, grabbing his hand and holding it tight in hers once more. "And Joe is the best boyfriend ever so you can stop talking to us now Tatiana, he is nothing like-" Tatiana's lips carved a dark smile on her face as she awaited Caitlin to finish speaking. Joe turned away from Tatiana for the first time and stared at Caitlin too. He was confused as to what she was holding back from. "He is nothing like those horrible boys you see on television."

Joe turned to Tatiana as though she knew what it was Caitlin was too afraid to say and she did but she was not going to tell Joe, yet. "You're right Caitlin." She cocked a dark eyebrow up and stared at Joe through the corner of her eye, "he really is nothing like those boys you see on television."

* * *

**Nick**

After everyone was served and seated in the cafeteria Darleen threw a wash cloth into Amber's hands and gave her the order to help Nick out with the dishes. "You have to be kidding me." Amber snorted, staring at the lunch lady with desperate eyes.

"What's wrong princess?" Darleen bowed her head and lent close to Amber, sticking one of her meaty fingers under the nest of Amber's fringe, "daddy doesn't make you do the cleaning at home?" She flicked Amber's fringe off her face and stood back up straight, "well princess we're not home. Get in there and help your boyfriend."

Amber gritted her teeth, not knowing which statement made her feel the maddest. Was it the comment about her father or that she would even joke that Amber had some kind of feelings for Nick. Even though Amber knew she had feelings for Nick, strong feelings for him she was trying to suppress everything in fear that he was a liar doing everything to and for her for a cheap laugh later on with Hal.

Nick was hunched over the sink, the fluorescent yellow wash gloves were doing no good for him and still his hands were wrinkled up from all the water contact. He had barely even touched the second pile of dishes when Amber dragged herself into the room.

"I'm going to go have my lunch," Darleen appeared at the door behind Amber and Nick spun around. He saw Amber with her head bowed and a cloth in hand, he tried to smirk at her but she would not look at him. "If I come back and catch you two making out then I'll give a talk to the headmaster and you two can help me for a few more weeks." She turned suddenly and elbowed Amber, leaving the room and Nick and Amber all alone.

Amber staggered forward and Nick jumped forward to make sure she did not fall over. Her knees were weak as she fell into his arms, feeing how much he was tensing just to hold her up. "Let go of me." She pushed herself off him and spun away so she did not have to look at him. "Do you need any help?"

Staring at her from behind Nick did not even let his eyes drop below her shoulders, all he could do was look at the back of her head and wish she would turn to him. "Yeah if you could just start drying." He turned to walk back to the piles of dishes but then felt overcome with guilt. "You wouldn't be in this mess if I wasn't so rude to you so just go have lunch. I'll finish up in here."

Turning, Amber caught sight of him staring at the ground in defeat. "Why?"

Nick heaved a breath, "as funny as it may seem and even though it doesn't sound like the truth Amber," he turned back to her and almost lost his breath. There she was, staring at him, staring at her. Even though it felt strange to them neither wanted to look away from the other. "I really do like you Amber."

"Nick," she cracked, slapping one of her hands onto her forehead. "The joke isn't funny anymore, the game is over just stop it. You got me Nick, I don't know what the next step is but I don't want to fall into your stupid trap."

"What joke? What game?" Nick almost squealed as he spoke with such defence. As hard as it was to believe, even for himself, he was not joking or lying about his feelings for Amber. It was just hard for him to publically display them.

Amber glared her eyes, "you're really thick you know that Nick?" Shaking her head she threw the cloth at him. "I think I like seeing what kind of immature pranks you boys will pull next. Don't take it as trust Nick." She had no empathy as Nick's eyes flashed cold and he peeled the cloth off himself, staring from it and then to her. "Whatever you and Hal have planned for the dance, I'm ready. What more can you two do to me? If public humiliation wasn't already enough, I don't know what is."

Nick threw the cloth she had thrown at him onto the floor, "what are you talking about? Amber, I don't have anything planned. I just want to go with you-"

"Well I'm going with Hal." Amber spat at him, her eyes drifted to the floor and looked at the wash cloth laying limp and lifeless on the stone cold floor. "Does that bother you?"

Frozen, Nick could barely even blink let alone speak. He did not understand why his so called best friend would do something like that to him. Hal could see that Nick had feelings for Amber, why would his best friend want to stop his happiness. That was, unless Hal was using Amber's feeling for Nick for his own good. For his own dirty good.

Sniffing, Amber blinked a sprinkle of tears down her cheeks. "So you can go with Lauren Bishop and have an awesome time. You know Nick, maybe by the end of you won't have to wear that ring anymore." She pointed down at his left hand, raising her eyebrows with a stern look. "At least you know how to publically display how much of an ass you are Nick." With her final words, she turned and left the room leaving Nick in an air of confusion and sadness.

He could not try to fight back; he could not run after her. His body was solid, it had shutdown and would not allow him to move. Nick knew that if he wanted his happiness back, then he had to do it- he had to show Amber that she was not a punch line in his joke and she was more than a guilty pleasure. Nick knew that if he wanted to end up with the girl in the end, then he had to show not just her but everyone else how in love he really was.

* * *

**Joe**

Caitlin's had put light background music on while everyone sat and ate dinner. Caitlin sat by Joe's side, their hands held tight under the table. Every time that Tatiana would even open her mouth and look like she were about to talk, Joe's hand would sweat and Caitlin would have to pull away and wipe her hand on her chair seat. Her parents kept conversation flowing and there was not a silent moment. Joe would have called it a success, had the girl he lost his virginity to only a day ago not been there. Even more importantly, not been his girlfriend's older sister.

"So Joe," Tatiana interrupted a story that her father was telling about his line of work and stared up at Joe at the eyes he had grown used to. She had a stick of carrot on her fork and as she pushed it into her mouth, Joe knew what she was trying to do. He bit his lip and gripping Caitlin's hand. "You drove here? What kind of car do you drive?"

Caitlin put down her fork and turned to Joe, she lent close to him and he knew she was trying to tell him something but Joe just dropped her hand and brushed her off. "It's not really my car-"

"You'll have to show it to me later, I just adore cars." Her tongue basically rolled over her lips and Joe had to look away.

Caitlin's eyes bulged at her older sister before she picked up her fork and quickly dropping it down onto her mom's good china. Everyone stared at her as she pretend to jump, "sorry about that." She picked the fork up again and stabbed it into a carrot that was on her plate. Joe's whole body was tensing as he watched the two sisters eye one another with glares.

"Maybe later." Joe nodded and turned back to James, awaiting him to tell the rest of his story. Even though Joe was putting on a strong front and listening to every story and laughing at every joke inside he was scared and shaking and wanting to scream and run. Every time that he even saw Tatiana move in the corner of his eye, his heart would start to race so fast he was tempted to fall to the floor and plead for Caitlin to call the hospital.

Pushing herself forward onto the table, Tatiana did not notice or rejected Joe's end of their discussion. "After we finish dinner I could give you a tour of the house. Caitlin is on kitchen duty after all."

Caitlin's jaw dropped. "Tatty, my boyfriend is here I think we can swap for one night." She had a disgusted look on her face at her sister before she stared down at her dinner plate. Joe basically ignored Caitlin's argument and made a definite eye contact with Tatiana.

"That would be great," his legs were wildly shaking under the table, but he tried his hardest to calm his body down. "Thanks Tatiana."

She smirked, chewing on the end of her fork. "You can call me Tatty."

Joe wet his lips and nodded, turning to Caitlin he reach to her hand a squeezed it tightly. He made sure that he held her right in front of everyone, even though her parents could see he did not mind all he wanted was for Tatiana to see them together. He did not know why, but he wanted to make her jealous. It was almost like Joe want to rev Tatiana up so she would be all over him, but he did not like Tatiana like that. He was just being a boy, not thinking with his mind at all.

At the end of dinner Joe leaned back in his chair and smirked at Caitlin, "that was really good." He smiled and grabbed her hand again.

Caitlin looked to her parents and raised her eyebrows as though waiting for a sign of approval. Her mother was smiling and had started to clean the table up, humming something under her breath. Her father had a glass of whiskey in hand and a proud look on his face as his eye darted to where Joe held Caitlin's hand. He was a father and protective of his daughter but at the same time, he was really impressed with Joe. Tatiana was staring at their hands, her bottom lip tucked beneath her teeth and a bitter expression flooding her face. She had her arms folded across her chest and her family thought they could tell she was not impressed by Joe at all.

"Caitlin why don't you go help mom with the dishes and I'll give Joe the grand tour?" Tatiana stared at Joe as she dropped her arms and leant forward. Her hands clutched at the table cloth the same way Joe wished they would pull at his clothes and skin.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and looked over to Joe. The second that Joe felt Caitlin looking at him, he dropped the look he had on and turned to her. Whenever Joe looked at Tatiana he could not help but gap his mouth and have one of those dumbstruck looks on. Caitlin's eyes looked wet and he could tell she was afraid of something, he just did not know what. Leaning forward, Caitlin made it look like she was just giving Joe a kiss on the cheek but she also whispered something in his ear. "Be careful."

**

* * *

**

"So that was where we eat," Tatiana walked a head of Joe, striding around the house like someone trying to sell it. Joe looked back at the kitchen and saw Caitlin hugging her dad and jumping around with an excited look as she spoke to her parents. "This is where we watch television." She waved her arm out and showed Joe the massive screened television.

Joe was not paying attention to a word that Tatiana said and he was not even looking at her. His eyes were glued on Caitlin, making sure she stayed safe. Still staring and watching his girlfriend Joe's heart began to race and he started to feel regret but all that was pushed back as Tatiana slammed shut the door that led to Joe's only sight of Caitlin.

"Next I'll show you where we keep all the books!" Tatiana oozed a fake enthusiasm that Joe could see right through. She had her hands tightly grasped together and a beaming smile on her face that almost made him sick.

"Fuck you." Joe snarled and turned away from her, shutting his eyes he tried to build up as much corage as he could to face the argument he knew they were about to have.

She almost burst into laughter; Joe's pain was nothing that she really cared about. It was Caitlin's pain that she cared about and not for the reasons that a sister should have. "I don't want you to keep looking back at parts of the house we have already seen. This is all about learning new things." She stepped in front of him and stood patiently until he peeled open his eyes. "I thought you liked to learn new things Joe."

He almost screamed. "Not about you closing the door Tatiana, about you seducing me when you knew exactly who I was and even more importantly who my girlfriend was!" He kept his voice low, getting right up into her face he felt tempted to kiss her but at the same time he felt tempted to punch her. "You've destroyed everything I had with her."

Tatiana leant back away from his face, "And you think I did that all as though it were a mistake?" She turned to the window and let the light hit her body. She looked down at her nails and started to pick at them, "you think I did that all as though you were the first?"

Gulping, Joe took a step closer to Tatiana and grabbed her arm in his hand. He forced her to look at him and stare into his dark eyes, his expression was black. "You seduced me, had sex with me and potentially ruined my relationship with the girl I love on purpose?"

"I seduced you and that was no task, you basically did it yourself. So simple." Tatiana's lips curled as she shook herself out of Joe's grasp. She started to walk towards the alcohol cabinet, turning back to him to speak every few steps. "I had sex with you and you had sex with me Joe. I like sex."

"But that's not all." Joe gritted his teeth.

Taking a bottle of vodka from the cabinet, Tatiana took a swig and then pulled a disgusted face. "No you're right that isn't all." She extended out the bottle for him and raised her eyebrows in suggestion but Joe was quick to refuse. "I really do like you Joe and when you're not inside of me I feel like something is missing. You're like a vital organ, a beating heart. I need you more than I want you and I just don't think you would understand how much it is that I want you right now."

Falling for all the lies that she had to roll out of mouth; Joe walked over to her and took the bottle of vodka from her hands. He took a large sip and pulled an even worse face that Tatiana had. Putting the bottle down firmly on the top of the cabinet he grabbed the back of Tatiana's head and pulled her close to him. He started to kiss her and even though the foul taste of vodka was still on her lips, he did not pull away.

Tatiana had lied before and Joe knew it, but he still went for it. Tatiana was lying again and Joe believed her. She did not like him, she did not want him but she certainly did need him. For without Joe there would be no revenge.


	15. Chapter 15

At home, Nick was a mess. He just sat with a cover over him staring at the television. When his family would come in to talk to him, he would answer with the whisper of one worded answers or just not speak at all. When Frankie said anything about Nick having a girlfriend, everyone would shoot him dirty looks and put their finger to their mouth to make him be quiet. It had only been a day since Amber had told Nick she was going to the dance with Hal, but heart break could happen that quickly.

"Nick?" Mrs Jonas cooed as she trotted into the room, she held a plate of cookies in front of her and a glass of warm milk in her other hand. "Would you like some cookies and milk?" She took a seat at Nick's feet and placed the cookie on the floor in front of him.

He peeled the cover off his face furthermore and peered down at the cookies. Biting his lip, he tried to refrain from speaking or even jumping off the sofa and devoring all the cookies in one go. "No." He muttered and then covered his face up again, only keeping his eyes out and glued to the television.

"Do you need a friend to talk to? You could give Hal a call, I'm sure he would be willing and ready to listen to your problems and help you tackle them." She stared at the lump that Nick had become and waiting for any sudden movement. He stayed still and quiet and she knew once again her attempts to get him out of his isolation had failed.

"Mom," Kevin appeared at the door, shaking his head at what she had said. "Boys don't cry to their girlfriend's when some with woman has trashed their heart." He looked down at Nick, "they don't mope either."

Nick pushed his face out of the cover and looked up at Kevin who had started to make his way into the room. He was for once, interested in what Kevin had to say.

Kevin walked over to their mom and took the glass of milk, he examined it for a second before downing the entire glass in one go. "You can leave us men to work things out while you make some more cookies." He wiped his milk moustache off with the back of his sleeve and then leant in close to his mother to whisper, "we are going to need a lot more cookies." She jumped up and nodded, running out of the room to leave Nick and Kevin alone.

Even if Kevin said all the right things and made Nick feel somewhat better, it would not mend Nick's heart and they both knew that. The only way Nick felt that he could even be happy again was to be with Amber but that was the problem, she did not want to be with him. At least that was how she was making it seem.

"Well," Kevin tore the cover off Nick and exposed him in his tank top and plaid boxers. He was curled into a little ball of helplessness and he looked more fragile than ever. "Let's get dressed first of all."

Nick cradled his body, "Kevin can you please just go away?" Nick's voice was dry and weak, the expression on his face was serious and heart breaking.

Shaking his head almost in defeat Kevin took the seat at Nick's end where their mom had just been sitting. "You're not going to get anywhere Nick if you sit and feel sorry for yourself hour after hour. You have to get back in there, throw some punches and win whatever the prize is that you're trying to win." His voice gave away and all of a sudden Kevin sounded excited. His enthusiasm startled Nick and he jumped out of himself, almost sitting up on the couch.

"You don't even know what is wrong." Nick fought back; fixing himself so he sat on the couch with his back leant against the arm rest. He picked up a full cookie and stared at it. Feeling Kevin's eyes on him he knew he would have to tell his sad story sooner or later so then while he had the courage was the perfect time. "I didn't think I would ever fall in love, I didn't even know how it was supposed to happen but of all the people I did not think it would ever be her." He held the cookie at either end tight between his fingers. "I guess she didn't think the same about me." He snapped the cookie in half, holding either end in each of his hands looking down at it like a broken heart.

Kevin saw what Nick was looking at and quick to talk his mind off things he snatched away one of the halves and ate it. "So you and this girl are in love but neither of you wanted to be in love with each other but you are and you can't help it." He spoke unclear with a mouthful of crumbs but it was so clear to Nick and made a whole world of sense.

Nodding, Nick continued speaking. The fact that Kevin was young and aware of what was going on made him easy to talk to. "She doesn't believe me though. She thinks it is just another joke."

"Another joke?" Kevin picked up another cookie and shoved it away into his mouth. "This isn't the same girl that mom and dad always get called into school for because you have been bullying her?" Nick stared away from Kevin with a look of regret and it gave Kevin his definite yes answer. "Well no wonder she can't trust you Nick!"

"But I have told her and she knows that it isn't a joke!" He almost started to yell, making a fist with his hands he crumbled the other piece of cookie in his hand.

"Nick, Nick, Nick," Kevin stood up and folded his arms across his chest, he stared at the roof and smiled, "the answer to all your problems is as simple as proving to her that this is no joke and you really are in love." He looked back down to Nick and patted him on the head, "go forth child and spread your good seed."

Nick rolled his eyes at Kevin; it was nothing that he had not heard before. Tell Amber, tell Amber, tell Amber. It was the same thing he already knew he had to do, he just did not know how to do it. He had told her but it was not good enough. Then as Nick sat on the sofa, wanting to curl back up and just eat cookies all day he came up with a brilliant idea. He was going to show Amber a massive gesture of his affection.

**

* * *

Amber was sitting in her room, pulling a yellow fabric from her sewing machine when she heard a strange noise. The sun had set and she was already wearing her clothes ready for bed. All her hair was unlike how anyone had really ever seen it, pulled all back from her face. She was wearing her glasses as she stared at the sewing machine, threading the needle ready to sew even more fabric together.**

"Amber Delany!" She froze and jumped, hearing a screeching noise coming from under her bedroom window. She tore off her glasses and jumped up from her spot, making sure to turn the sewing machine off so that nothing would go wrong in her absence. "Oh Amber Delany!"

Stepping slowly she made her way with caution to the window. It was not new to Amber, she would hear a noise of someone calling her name and when she opened the window a dozen eggs would come spilling into her room. It had happened before and it was usually Nick who had the best aim. As she made her way to the window she saw Nick, but not holding an egg or any eggs at all. He was standing on the grass with a guitar in hand and a helpless expression. She could not help but smirk at him as he took glances between her figure at the window and his fingers on the guitar strings.

"Oh Amber," he almost screamed, barely passing for a singing voice. "Won't you open your window so I can tell you I'm sorry?" He smiled at her, hoping that soon he would see her windows pull apart. "Won't you come to the lawn so I could give you this gift?" The windows stayed closed but it did not stop him from strumming his guitar.

Amber moved closer to her window and hovered her fingers over the latch to open her window. She stared down at Nick and wished that he was not how he was. She wanted the Nick she knew back, the mean one who bullied her and made her feel miserable. Having such strong feelings for someone she had hated for so long was so confusing and it scared her. She wanted the old Nick back but as he strummed and sang she realized that there was no going back so she opened the window. She perched out of the window and smiled down at him.

He basically dropped his guitar as her window opened. When she leaned on the frame he could see her clearer and his heart jolted. She was wearing just a plain grey shirt and her face was clean of all makeup and free of all hair but she did not need any of it, she looked perfect to him. "I spent the whole ride over thinking of that song so I hope you really liked it. Also," Nick looked around the street and stared at an open window to a house across the street, "I think your neighbors are watching me and I'm wearing my boxers."

Amber laughed at him, looking at his bike that had been thrown to the side of the road. "You have a guitar?"

Nick looked at it and pulled it back into position. "I did guitar lessons a few years ago." He shrugged as though it was no big deal. "But your real gift is down here if you want to come get it."

Biting her lip Amber tried to push back her massive grin. What Nick was doing was nothing that she had expected at all. "Well I don't really want to come out there; I'm not wearing any pants." Nick gulped and he could feel his blood rushing. She giggled at the expression that casted over his face and continued speaking, "why don't you just climb up here?"

He basically threw the guitar to the floor and swapped it for a brown paper bag. He examined the wall to Amber's window but found no way up. It was a blank wall. "How do I get up?" He scrunched his face and looked up to her, she was smiling and it made him feel at ease. All their arguments seemed pointless then. "I really do have a gift for you."

"I believe you." Amber looked at the package he was holding and stepped away from her window. She was gone for a few minutes and Nick was beginning to wonder where she had gone for so long. It was not until he was about to give up and go home that she appeared at a different window. It was the window that was next to hers and there was a lattice with vines of flowers under it. It looked simple for Nick to climb but he could see the look of worry on Amber's face and it made him scared.

Tucking the paper bag into his boxers he walked over to the lattice and got a good hold on it. He kept his face up and looking at Amber as though to keep him climbing at a fast and steady pace. As he got higher up the lattice the temptation to look back down at the floor grew stronger but the look of her face kept him from doubting himself. When he finally reached the window she helped pull him in but she was quick to snap a hand over his mouth.

Amber had one finger pressed over her lips and once she knew Nick got the message to be silent, she moved her hand from his mouth. He looked around the room in confusion of why they were being so silent and then he saw another person. It was Amber's brother and the boy who had killed Hal's brother. He slept with his hands drawn close to his chest and a puddle of drool dripping from the side of his mouth. He looked helpless and as though his life was nothing, Hal spent his time making Amber's life a living hell because he wanted someone to blame but the one person who was to blame was paying for it.

There was a scared look on Nick's face and Amber could see it. The look on his face even made her feel shame so she quickly got him out of the room as possible. Once they were in the hall Amber grabbed Nick's wrist and pulled him into her bedroom, he did not even notice the fact that she was not wearing any pants when he stepped into her room.

"So can I have my present or are you just going to stare at the trophies all night?" She laughed at the dropped jaw expression on his face. Amber's room was filled with trophies and ribbons from various sports and competitions that no one at their school had ever known she was involved in. Her room was not the black pile of depression that Nick had thought it would have been, instead she had blue walls and music posters. There were shelves with trinkets and photos on them, Nick even noticed a young looking picture on one shelf that he guessed was of Amber and Hal.

"Wait!" Nick laughed and walked over to the photo; he grabbed it down and examined it. It was of Amber and Hal; they were wearing matching caps and overalls. "He has braces." Nick laughed at the picture, taking the time to look at how much Amber had changed from her long brown wavy hair and happy grin.

Amber peered over his shoulder at the photo and took it from his hand. "This was taken at a family picnic. You know Nick this was the day I kissed a boy for the first time?" She put the photo back where Nick had taken it from.

"Really? Well I didn't kiss a girl until I was thirteen. You must have been five in that photo." Nick kept looking at the picture, confused by how much things could change just from one change in life.

Amber was nodding. "We were six and he told me that he heard his brother telling someone that he loved them. Hal thought that meant he was supposed to love me because we were best friends." She looked to the floor.

Nick spun around to her. "Hal's brother loved his best friend? I thought-"

"They were gay." She looked back up at him and a tear was on her eye. Nick could tell that she was not comfortable talking about it so he quickly tried to change the conversation.

"So Hal was the first boy you ever kissed?" He laughed and elbowed her in the arm. Her sober look suddenly turned pleasant and she eyed his crotch. Nick's eyes bulged in fear of why she was looking there but soon it made sense that she wanted her gift. "Don't worry the first girl I ever kissed was a grade above me during spin the bottle and she put her tongue down my throat and I vomited."

Amber smiled up at him, "Nick I just told you that my brother who can't even put his own shoes on was gay with your best friend's dead brother and you're talking about some girl putting her tongue down your throat." He froze in fear that what he had said had annoyed her but she was carefree about it and still smiling. "You really know how to change the subject to make me laugh Nick. I think that's one of the things I like about you."

"So you do like me?" Nick pulled the brown paper bag out from his boxers and handed it to her. As he watched her hands take it he looked down at her legs and suddenly he was nervous. Her legs were long and toned and everything he would have never imagined they would have been. She wore white underwear and he bit his lip feeling the temptation to keep looking.

Amber did not notice him looking at her body but even if she had she would not have fought it. Opening the bag she pulled out a few pieces of paper that had been bundled together. There were pages of drawing and words. She was confused about what they could have been but as she looked at a couple of pages she saw what they were. Nick had wrote and drawn a book for Amber about a fictional character that he had been creating. His character was called Delany and she was a super hero that tackled mean bullies by the name of Hal and Nick.

His cheeks were flushing red but he ignored it and just watched her as she read a couple of the pages. "I know it is stupid but I thought I could prove to you how much you mean to me." She looked up at him suddenly, "I thought maybe you would still come to the dance with me this way?"

"Nick-" She placed all the pages together and gently placed them down on her bed.

"No Amber, don't say no to me. You have to understand Amber that this isn't a joke, I want to go to the dance with you and show everyone that you're there with and for me and I want you to know that I'm going to always be there for you."

She could not believe that anyone would ever have said anything like that to her and especially Nick Jonas of all people. The boy who had caused her so much pain was now the boy who bought her so much happiness. "I want to but I'm scared that I can't trust you."

"Well you can trust me." Nick shrugged and moved closer to her. He took the bag out of her hand and tossed it to the ground. "You can trust that all I want to do right now is kiss you and hold you," he grazed his thumb against her bottom lip as he cupped the side of her face. She held his hand close to her face and nuzzled into his palm. She licked her lips and parted them, allowing him to move even closer to her. "But," he could almost taste her from where he was but he did not go any further. "I don't want to kiss you to prove a point. I want to kiss you when it feels right."

She pulled back and threw his hand off her face. She had a grin on her face, playing that she was annoyed with what he had done when in reality she agreed with him, "Nick has anyone ever told you that you're a tease?"

He straightened his back and bit his tongue. "Amber has anyone ever told you that you have very nice legs?" She gasped and jumped back, grabbing a pair of pants from her floor.

"Perve!" She pulled her pants up and covered her legs from him although she was enjoying the look on his face. "I'm sorry Nick for how I acted recently. You have to understand how scared I am, even now I am doubtful but I want to trust you."

"You can trust me Amber!" He jumped forward to her and knotted his hand tight with hers. "You have to; meet me at the dance at midnight on the dance floor and-" His lips curved into a smile once more and he suddenly felt nervous again. They both knew what he wanted to say and neither of them hated the idea. It was what Nick had wanted, just to have Amber and now it was all falling into place.

She laughed, "What are you going to do about Lauren Bishop?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at her name. "What are you going to do about Hal?" Watching the look on Amber's face when Nick brought up the whole Hal situation again even made him feel defeated. She collapsed onto her bed with a thud and Nick was quick to follow her and sit down by her side. Grabbing her hand he pushed his fingers through the gaps between her fingers. "We won't tell them."

She shot a look at him of confusion. "Nick all I worry about is if this is all a joke and if you can't even tell them then-"

"When they, when the school, when the teachers and just when everyone sees us together at the dance they will see how happy we are. Who would deny someone happiness?" Swivelling his body he placed his other hand over their knotted fingers. "Just promise me you will be there at midnight on the dance floor."

Nodding Amber used her free hand to grab the side of his face; she pushed it to the side and kissed his cheek. "I really want to trust you so please don't let me down." Smacking a hand over his cheek, Nick rubbed the spot where her lips were. They were soft and gentle and it took everything in Nick's body not to push her down onto the bed and start making out with her then and there.

"I won't." He said honestly with a smile.

* * *

**I know a few people are counting on a character being gay and there will be. So just to let everyone know within the next 2 chapters someone will be gay. You might not think its important but it is cus it plays a sort of importance to the story... i was always going to make them gay so don't complain or anything. Lol n don't get carried away thinking its nick or joe... i wont lie and it defiantly is not them!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I haven't updated in so long and i know i always promise i wont take that long and then i do but there has been a lot going on with me. I guess the best way to apologize is with the truth and to start off with from for the moment to deal with the devil my life has been shit and only in these past months have i seen that and i just really haven't had the time to write. Ive been in hospital because i over dosed on pills and thats probably whats held me back from writing this the most. **

**i thought about how i could make it up to everyone for havin been away for so long and i decided to post the update that i had actually planned for maybe a chap away but here it is, i don't know if anyone will still read this. Im really sorry for the delay and to everyone who has asked or wants to read it, i will post for the moment and derailed on my myspace blogs as soon as i can figure out the best way to do it.**

**But thankyou to everyone who stuck by me through all of this and just thankns for all the support. Hope i don't disappoint.**

* * *

At school when Joe saw Caitlin he tried to avoid her. After Tatiana had showed him the house and they had made it to the entrance to Caitlin's bedroom, Caitlin had run up to them and instantly locked her hand with Joe's hand. Tatiana had just stared at him, waiting for him to crack but instead of doing as she wished he kissed Caitlin and asked her to show him her bedroom.

As he walked the halls he saw faces watching him, everyone had already heard the news of how he and Caitlin took the next step. "Was her dad the cold heart everyone knows him to be?" People would ask Joe as he walked by. He just shook his head, confused of why everyone had a view on Caitlin and her family that was not true. Even Joe though had thought Caitlin's family would have been more up tight than they were. It confused him why they were all so laid back and yet Caitlin was a perfectionist. More importantly, Joe was confused about the whole Tatiana situation.

"Joe." A voice that Joe recognized came after his first lesson. He swung his bag over his shoulder and turned to find Jarred standing across the lockers. It felt like months since Joe had really seen Jarred. Ever since the argument with Tory, Jarred had been void of emotion and conversation. He stopped sitting on the grass, spending his lunches in vacant classrooms. Tory took to the position of Queen Bee and sat with her ever growing group which she was quick to kick all her former friends out of.

Looking up and down the hall Joe watched as all his classmates made way from the classroom. "What's new man? I haven't seen you in a while." Joe stepped over to Jarred and slapped his hand. He could tell that he was not happy and it made no sense to him. For some reason something Tory had said in the argument had sparked something in Jarred, something that bought up horrible memories. Joe had never really seen Jarred like that, he was usually cocky and carefree but it was different, he was cold and distant. "I have a lot to tell you."

Jarred nodded, "come in here." He walked into the classroom Joe had just been in that had become vacant without even waiting for Joe. Sitting on an empty desk Jarred folded his arms across his chest and stared down at the floor.

Shutting the door behind him Joe quickly fired up. "I had sex." Joe spat out. Jarred did not even tense and he did not even flinch, he barely even breathed. Joe could tell he was barely listening so he kept speaking, "I had sex Jarred, sex."

Jarred tensed his jaw and his eyes flickered up to Joe. When he had thought Joe had sex with Caitlin last time he had been quick to ask questions and he was excited but now he was feeling defeat and there was something eating him up inside.

Noticing that what he was saying was not making any impact, Joe spoke more. "Sex, sex with not Caitlin but her sister. I had sex with this really hot girl that I thought was just some random girl I would never see again and she was Caitlin's sister. Her sister-"

"Joe!" Jarred snapped and turned his head up to Joe. He breathed in deep and then looked away. He was gnawing at his lip, "I might be going away for a while."

Joe's eyes bulged and he fell to a spare seat that was a row behind the desk that Jarred was sitting on. Even though he had just blurted out his deepest secret that he thought would have got a massive reaction from Jarred, he was silence by one simple thought. "So, the Kibble family is moving." He had never been without Jarred, they had been best friends since either could really remember and sometimes Jarred's father would refer to Joe as his own son. "Where are you going?"

Licking his lips Jarred started to shake. "After tonight?" He hunched his back and held onto the edge of the table tight, "at dinner tonight my dad will make the call. Rehab, military school or maybe even a psych ward." Jarred shrugged as though it were no real big deal. He had to of been joking.

Joe was stunned. He had no idea how or why Jarred was saying the things that he was saying. "What do you mean after tonight? What do you mean about rehab and military school and especially a fucking psych ward? There is nothing wrong with you Jarred why are you saying these things?" Joe was getting raged by the whole situation, it was all just added stress to everything going on with Caitlin and Tatiana. Slamming his hands onto the table in front of the chair he was sitting on, Joe jumped up and hovered over the table resting on his hands. He scrunched his face and tilted his head to watch as Jarred turned away in sadness. "What is wrong with you?"

"Joe-" Jarred kept looking away, not daring to even look near Joe's eyes. "I'm an alcoholic. I went to rehab and my little sister is all messed up because," his voice cracked and a tear produced on his eye. Jarred never let his walls fall and he never cried, never in front of anyone else in particular. Then and there though, all Jarred wanted to do was burst into tears and fall to the floor and never get up. "I've done bad things Joe."

"What Jarred? Why?" Joe straightened his back and stepped to the side of the desk. He gulped, afraid of what he was about to hear. He had no idea what it was that he was about to hear but he could have guessed all day and what caused all Jarred's problems- he would have never guessed.

"I'm gay." He looked at Joe but once he saw the look of almost disgust he covered his face. His body shook as more tears fell. His throat was dry and he kept coughing, making it look as though he was having a fit. "I'm fucking gay." He angered himself, jumping off the table and kicking one of the legs. The desk went out of alignment and almost fell over.

Joe was stunned and did not dare to move. It had to be a joke. He could not even think of anything to say that would ease the whole situation.

Still kicking furniture and slapping himself in the head, Jarred became a larger mess by the minute. "Joe I'm a fucking faggot and I ruined my whole family!" He was so angry with himself, finally letting out what he had been holding in for such a long time. Although Jarred had been holding it in, it was not something he had not faced already. He had told his family, he had told his family and his father had sent him to rehab but not before trying to cure him himself. To Mr Kibble, homosexuality was a disease that could be cured through physical contact with females and if that did not work rehab facilities could fix it.

"If you tell them they won't judge you. They're your family." Joe's mouth was dry. He could not understand even the slightest what was happening with Jarred. While he was worried about everything that was going on with girls he did not even know how it must have felt for Jarred. He was battling all these emotions in his head and he was left alone to deal with it, so pushing aside all his own issues Joe concentrated on his friend.

Jarred shook his head, "My dad? My dad judged me. He called me a faggot and then he tore me into-" falling to his knees, Joe noticed that what Jarred had to say was a lot harder than just coming out.

"So everyone knows?" He scrunched his face, "does Tory know?"

Jarred looked up from the floor to Joe with a look of pure fear, self hate and pity. His hand was tightly grasping around his throat, his fingers had turned white at the knuckle because he was holding onto his neck so hard. "Especially Tory." His whole body wanted to shut down and Jarred wished he would stop breathing and crying. "I told my parents I was gay and it was a breath of fresh air having it out there, they said it was alright and my dad said he would help me." Jarred's eyes were dark and vacant as he looked up at Joe. He looked like a creature from a scary movie. "He tore my wrist yelled the word faggot into my face, spitting on me and then he took me to Tory's room. She was so young and confused and he locked us in the room and he made me touch her."

Joe sat back down.

"A week later my dad asked if I was still a fag and I told him it was just how I was and he sent me to rehab. When I came home I just wanted to stay at home so I pushed everything back and told them I was cured. I'm wasn't though, I'm still not. I just didn't want to hurt Tory more than I already had." Jarred wiped his face, tears were drowning the skin of his face. His eyes were a dark red with purple lining. "I want to tell them that again. Tonight."

"How do you know?" Joe asked, trying to keep his voice steady as he tried to reason with what was going on. "How do you know if you're gay or not?"

Jarred shrugged, "I never really look at girls and want them, I never kiss girls and it feels right, I just don't like girls." His lips curved and it almost passed for a smile. "Plus I'm in love." It seemed like whoever it was that Jarred was talking about made him at ease even in troubled times.

Even though Jarred had just laid a whole lot of stress at Joe, he also felt at ease because for a split second there was no stress in the air. Joe sat down on the floor of the classroom in front of Jarred and leaned forward with an inquisitive look. "Are you about to tell me that Salmon is a boy?" he forced a little chuckle out and started to thank God in his head that they were breathing some fresh air for a moment.

Jarred flushed embarrassment and tried to look away. "No I love Salmon in the way that I envy what she has and she was the first girl I ever tried it with but he has my heart. When I see him I just stare and I wish he would look at me." He looked to the floor quickly and then up to Joe. His eyes stared intensely at Joe, not breaking off him for even a second. "But I know he likes girls, he has a girlfriend and he would never want me."

Freezing Joe silently gasped, "Listen Jarred it's not that I don't want you it's just that I like girls and I don't like boys. Even if I did like boys we have been best friends for too long and it would be messy. No hard feelings?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked at Jarred, hoping that he was successful in letting him down easy.

Jarred jumped backward and started to laugh in hysterics. "You?" He cried basically making Joe feel shut down. "You think I would like you? Joe, you're just-"

"Well," Joe crossed his arms over his chest and kicked his legs into the floor, pushing his body up against a desk leg. "What's wrong with me? Am I not up to the standards of you Kind of the school Jarred Kibble?"

Jarred snorted a quick laugh at the name Joe had called him as even they both knew that Jarred was no longer the school leader and after the gay bomb dropped, there was no way Jarred was regain his title. "You're too insecure Joe, too quick to try and please everyone and you don't ever know what you want until you can't have it anymore." Everything he said was true, that they also both knew so Joe did not argue or fight it. "That and you're not Todd Green."

"Todd Green?" Joe shouted. "But you hate Todd Green!"

Shaking his head Jarred stared into space. He was dumbstruck with a love filled look, "hate is very far from what I feel." After that they sat in silence, Jarred was concentrating on the thought of Todd Green to make him not think about anything about his father or Tory. Joe's head was beginning to hurt with everything that was going on. He had cheated on his girlfriend and he had just learnt of his best friend's deep dark secret and also why the girl he had always looked after as his own little sister was so messed up.

Just when the silence between them became comfortable the door swung open and the last person Joe wanted to see appeared at the frame. Caitlin saw the two and instantly smiled, even though Jarred's face was stained with tears and his expression of fear was something that no one had ever seen on him and Joe looked over concerned Caitlin ignored it all and skipped up to Joe. "What's that about Todd Green? Jealous are we Jarred?" Caitlin snorted as she stood an inch away from Joe.

Joe and Jarred shot each other worried looks. "Jealous?" Jarred basically spat. "Jealous of what, the fact that Todd Green is with Salmon."

Caitlin looked at him with a coy grin. Had she heard what Jarred had confessed to Joe or was she just being her usual annoying self when it came to Jarred's love life. "Jarred you can play the king of the school role for years to come, you can surround yourself with all the girls you want and all the money to wave around but at the end of the day everyone sees right through it, especially Salmon." Joe and Jarred gulped, a white sweat broke out on Jarred forehead as he watched Caitlin roll her eyes at him, "everyone already knows Jarred, you're so in love with Salmon but you'll never have her and for that you will be eternally jealous of every boy who can have her. Every boy who you aren't."

Jarred's stomach dropped as the fear that Caitlin had heard his confession went away. He quickly smirked at Joe before trying to depart from the couple. "That's right Caitlin," by the time he spoke again he was at the door frame and Joe and Caitlin were standing eye to eye, Joe's eyes distant and thinking of something else. "I only have sex with so many hot girls because I'm in love with one."

Joe was not listening to their argument anymore; he was just replaying the same situation in his head over and over again. Caitlin and Jarred fought back and forth for a few more minutes before he left them alone in the room and Caitlin was staring up into Joe's distant eyes.

"My parents really liked you." Caitlin admitted to Joe, locking her arms around the back of his neck and moving her body closer to his.

Quickly letting himself sink back into reality Joe grabbed tight around Caitlin. "I really liked your family," Tatiana, "your parents!" He grabbed her tighter and pulled her closer, being physical took his mind off of his troubles, although it always made them worse.

Caitlin smiled as he gripped her tighter, "Joe," she giggled and wriggled out of his hold, taking a step back and then she started to walk forwards through the classroom and towards the teacher's desk. "Seeing you with my family was so perfect, you were the charming boy that my father always wanted me to date and you were the hansom boy my mother always saw me with. With Alistair it was always this kind of disappointment to my father that he never came to the door when we had a date and he put his elbows on the table at dinner. To my mom he was just-"

"I've seen him," Joe laughed, "I think I understand what you're mom likes and I can see even better how Alistair doesn't match up to that particular look for you."

Caitlin had been so happy and serious but as she started to talk again, her eyes almost looked as though they were on the edge of tears. "It never really mattered to me what my parents thought it was just everything with Tatty." She looked at Joe with a dead stare and he froze.

Tatiana, Tatiana, Tatiana. Her name teased in his head and as Caitlin stared at him he felt his blood just stop. This was the moment if there ever was a moment that he wanted to run away and never come back. "Ta-" he spoke as though he had never said a word before in his life and all the noises were new to him, "Tat-"

"She's just a fucking slut and has to ruin everything in my life." The tears Joe thought he could see coming came and sprawled all down her cheeks. He was not breathing anymore. "Why would you sleep with your sister's boyfriend? What would make someone ever think that would get back for anything ever? And she knew-"

"It was a fucking mistake!" Joe yelled, his whole body finally letting go off all the tense emotion. Here they were, Caitlin crying about Alistair and Tatiana and Joe nearly confessing his own mistakes.

Looking down at the floor, Caitlin let go of a few more tears before she hit Joe with her eyes again. "I guess you spoke to Alistair about all this. He was always saying it was a big mistake and that he loved me but I just couldn't trust him. I was scared."

Confused, Joe began to lighten up. Not light, but at least ease. "Alistair." He tilted his head to the side like a puppy that just heard a new noise, "Alistair slept with Tatiana."

"Joe," Caitlin wound her body up and walked back into his hold. Her body was light and weak and as Joe wrapped his arms back around her, he could feel how light she was and he swore she was about to fall. "Will you make love to me?"

"When you're ready." He croaked full of nerves as though it would be his first time.

"I'm ready now, right now."


End file.
